Unbelievable
by Fuka Ozmafia
Summary: ...Y lo que pensaba que sería otro aburrido día de trabajo se convirtió en el mas extraño, asombroso y totalmente increíble día de mi extensa vida...
1. Chapter 1

_Capitulo 1: Lo que queda de mi_

(Magnus)

Eran las cuatro de la mañana cuando llegue a mi departamento luego de otro tedioso y agotador día laboral, nunca me cansare de decir que los mundanos pueden ser las personas mas peculiares de todas las razas, ni que decir cuando están llenos de odio y/o resentimiento... sus peticiones son hilarantes.

Me afloje la corbata y tire mi saco sobre un colorido sofá de la sala antes de caminar hacia mi dormitorio, deje el resto de la ropa allí y me di una ducha para luego ir hacia mi "oficina" una habitación tan blanca como mi ropa cuyo único mobiliario era un gran escritorio de roble antiguo y un par de sillones.

En la completa oscuridad de lugar, me deje caer en mi sillón favorito además de un hondo suspiro ...

-Diablos, olvide tomar una botella... nada que un chasquido no solucione -después de obtener mi bebida me quede mirando el techo por un largo tiempo, debería irme a dormir pero la realidad es que el sueño me escasea con frecuencia por lo que resultaría inútil irme a la cama.

-Solo me la pasaría dando vueltas hasta el amanecer... -chasquee mis dedos nuevamente y una sucesión de imágenes en movimientos comenzaron a cubrir una las paredes de la sala. Un completamente diferente Magnus se podía ver allí. Alegre, risueño, feliz, extravagante ... y obvio en ninguna me encontraba solo, en todas estaba él, mi precioso nephilim de ojos azules.

-Te extraño tanto amor mio...

* * *

-Maldita sea Magnus, a las cosas que me obligas ... -murmuro la bruja revolviendo su bolso en busca de una llave, se había cansado de tocar en el timbre y el brujo no se dignaba a abrir la puerta.- ¡Aquí esta!- abrió la puerta y subió las escaleras hasta el amplio departamento del brujo. Lucia pulcro y solitario como siempre, como si nadie viviera allí.

-¡Magnus! ¿donde estas? Magnus se que estas aquí, ¡por qué rayos no me abriste la puerta! -En la cocina no había nadie y su dormitorio tampoco, probablemente estuviera en la sala que llamaba su oficina, vaya uno a saber porque- ¡Magnus! ¿que diablos haces durmiendo aquí? -dijo Catarina al ver al brujo dormitar en el sofá

-Estoy aquí Catarina, no tienes que gritar -murmuro Magnus sin abrir sus ojos

-...Que diablos

* * *

(Magnus)

-Maldición -me levante prácticamente de un salto de mi sofá chasqueando los dedos para que las imágenes desaparecieran -¿que haces aquí Catarina? ¿que hora es?

-¡Son las 11 de la mañana Bane!

-Oh... perdón, me quede dormido -me frote la nuca con la mano y bostece, sentía la boca pastosa y los ojos hinchados ... rutinas nocturnas de este ultimo siglo que puedo decir

-¿Que diablos estabas haciendo? ¿olvidaste que habíamos quedado para desayunar?

-No lo olvide, solo me quede dormido, ya te pedí perdón -suspire- ¿desayunamos ahora? -sin esperar su respuesta me dirigí a la cocina a preparar café, otras de las cosas que le gustaba a mi nephilim era que le preparara café en las mañana, no quería que usase magia ...

-¿Que estabas haciendo?

Caterina interrumpió mis melancólicos pensamientos con preguntas que no deseaba contestar y sin embargo sabía que de un modo y otro ella me obligaría a ello... suspiré.

-¿Que quieres desayunar?

-Magnus Bane, ¡te estoy haciendo una pregunta!

-Y yo también

-¿Que te puso tan melancólico?

-¿Bromeas? -murmuré mientras buscaba tazas y cucharas

-suspiro- Lo se, fue una pregunta estúpida pero...

Suspire yo esta vez y mientras le entregaba su taza comencé a hablar

-Lo hago siempre, necesito mantener fresca su imagen en mi mente, recordar la única etapa de mi vida que fui inmensamente feliz ... no quiero que esos recuerdos se pierdan en el tiempo, quiero aferrarme a ellos todo lo que pueda ...

-...Magnus

-Lo sé, soy un idiota masoquista que le gusta echar sal en la herida pero dejame ser.

-¿Por qué no me lo contaste nunca?

-¿Para que? ¿Para que sientas mas pena por mi?

-No seas idiota, soy tu amiga, puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea y lo sabes.

-Lo sé y te lo agradezco mucho -intente sonreír- pero no hay nada que puedas hacer por mi, me siento muerto en vida... y si no eh acabado con mi existencia aún a sido porque se que Alexander querría que siguiera con mi vida, solo por eso -me detuve un momento mientras bebía mi café- Por el día me acostumbre a trabajar y andar de aquí para allá interactuando lo justo y necesario con subterráneos, nephilims y mundanos pero en la noche... en la noche me quiebro y lloro cual patético ser soy.

Ciertamente lo que menos esperaba es que se abalanzara sobre mi a abrazarme pero la abrace también

-Idiota, no tienes que pasar por ello solo y no eres patético. Siempre que sientas que no puedes mas llamame, incluso puedo dejar que me hartes con tus historias sobre tu amado esposo.

Sonreí antes sus palabras

-Siempre me cortas cuando me pongo denso como tu dirías

-Prometo no hacerlo

-Recordare eso

Nuestra conversación se corto sopresivamente por un mensaje de fuego de los hermanos silenciosos

"SE SOLICITA TU PRESENCIA EN CIUDAD SILENCIOSA CON URGENCIA"

Caterina estaba mas curiosa que yo por saber pero ya se tenia que ir, hoy tenía que viajar por su trabajo y por eso habíamos quedado en desayunar juntos. Ambos viajábamos todo el tiempo y no nos veíamos con frecuencia.

-Me mantienes al tanto de todo

-Lo haré, no te preocupes y ya ve.

-Ya, no te atrevas a echarme -reclamo- nos vemos la semana que viene

-Si, prometo contarte todo, aunque seguro es algún trabajo, no veo porque sería otra cosa

-Los hermanos silenciosos suelen llamarte con carácter urgente?

-...Bueno no, no en muuuuuucho tiempo pero,

-Pero nada, admite que es raro. ¡Nos vemos!

No me dejo contestar y se fue rápidamente. Deje las tazas en el fregadero y me fui a cambiar, como siempre o mejor dicho como siempre en este ultimo siglo mi vestimenta consistía en trajes blancos y toda clase de joyería, en este caso de plata. Lo único que destacaba por su antigüedad era un anillo en particular. el anillo lightwood.

-Suspire- Otro largo día de trabajo me espera, con suerte los hermanos silencioso solo necesiten mis servicios y pueda volver pronto a casa. -Tenia una cita con un cliente en menos de media hora y luego iría a ver que querrían los hermanos.

* * *

Alrededor de las 4 pm un portal se abrió en ciudad silenciosa y Magnus salió de este para encontrarse con los hermanos silenciosos.

-Llegas tarde

-Tenía citas laborales que atender, ahora díganme que necesitan de mi

-Tenemos que hablar

-¿Sobre que?

-Acompañame

Entraron a una lugrubre sala y se sentaron alrededor de una larga mesa

-¿Y bien?

-Cada 100 años realizamos un complejo hechizo para mantener el equilibrio ...

-¿Equilibrio? ¿de que? ¿que clase de hechizo?

-Eso no tiene importancia realmente,

-¿Entonces que necesitan de mi?

-Guarda silencio Bane y escucha -Magnus asintió impaciente- algo mal salió esta vez y no, no te llamamos para utilices tus poderes ni nada de ello. Te llamamos porque hay algo que necesitas ver.

-¿Algo que necesito ver?

-Si, como dije algo salió mal y la situación se salió de control. Hubo una explosión y en medio de ello aparecieron en el aire tres... símbolos, que debes ver

Otro hermano silencioso apareció y dejo un hoja sobre la mesa.

-Pero, estos símbolos son emblemas de familias nephilim ... que diablos... -Magnus miraba anonadado puesto que los emblemas familiares que esta viendo no eran otros que Herondale, Fairchild y Lightwood

-¿Entiendes ahora por que te llamamos? hay algo mas que necesitas ver, lo mas importante se podría decir. Sígueme.

Magnus siguió al hermano silencioso por un largo pasillo apenas iluminado hasta otra gran sala, la cual cruzaron para entrar a otra habitación, lo que vio allí fue algo que en sus siglos de vida jamas había visto...

 _Y yo que pensé que este sería otro aburrido día de trabajo ..._

 _N/A: Hola! aquí estoy de nuevo con una historia que de hecho había escrito antes que el oneshot Alexander jeje... Pero lo tenia sin terminar. Había pensado que fuera otro oneshot pero se me hacia muy largo y mejor lo partí en un par de capítulos aunque no creo que sean mas de 5 a lo sumo._

 _Por otro lado y antes que me maten (? les diré que habrá mucho malec :D por lo que no se preocupen por el inicio depre de este fanfic y también les cuento que como empece a escribirlo ni bien termine TMI no tomo en cuenta a los hijos de Malec ;-; perdón, ya escribiré otro que incluya a los adorables Max y Raphael /3_

 _y eso es todo por ahora! besitos y espero les guste el fanfic :D_


	2. Chapter 2

N/A: Hola! antes de empezar con el capi quería agradecer a lady madness 02 por su review :D muchas gracias! me alegro que mi historia te guste 3

 _Capitulo 2: Irreal_

(Magnus)

 _Aún no puedo creer lo que pasó hoy... cuando llegue a ciudad silenciosa no esperaba encontrarme con nada inusual, seguramente algún trabajo me pedirían pensé... los hermanos silenciosos no suelen llamarme pero cuando lo hacen suele ser algo serio pero... nada me hubiera preparado para lo que vi._

\- 6 horas atrás -

-Pero que diablos... -

sin dar crédito a lo que estaba viendo Magnus se acerco a los camastros de la habitación en donde encontraban aparentemente dormidos un par de jóvenes, solo no eran jóvenes cualquiera.

-Como es esto posible, la magia nephilim no puede resucitar muertos ni siquiera la de los hermanos silenciosos- respondió un Magnus totalmente anonadado

-Exactamente brujo, por eso dije que algo salio mal y no sabemos que pero sin duda es algo sin precedentes, podrás entender la razón por la que te llamamos antes a ti

-Antes? - Magnus no despegaba la vista de uno de los jóvenes en particular. No veía a sus esposo en todo un siglo ... y no creyó volver a verlo jamas, después de todo ni él mismo sabía como revivir a los muertos.

-Los lightwood siguen liderando el instituto en New York, obviamente llamamos a la líder.

-Diablos, tenias que llamar a mi sobrina... o nieta? ... los parentescos nunca fueron lo mio. Va a ser muy raro que Elizabeth vea a su abuela y tíos/abuelos abuelos como sea.

-Era lo correcto -se oyó la voz de Elizabeth lightwood, líder del instituto de New York, Elizabeth era bajita y curvilínea como una Isabelle pequeña con los ojos y el cabello de Simón ... y un carácter de mil demonios.

-Cuanto tiempo sin vernos Elizabeth

-Lo mismo digo Magnus Bane -dijo firmemente- entenderás que debo llevármelos al instituto y comenzar la investigación pertinente, esto jamas había pasado.

-Puedes llevarte a tu querida abuela, a la pequeña pelirroja y su marido pero no pienso dejar que pongas en dedo encima de mi marido, yo me haré cargo e él.

-El también es un lightwood debe estar en el instituto -alzo la voz ligeramente

-Es MI marido y debe estar conmigo, no voy a discutirlo contigo Lizzy, MI marido se queda conmigo donde pertenece.

-No me llames así!

-Alto -dijo el hermano silencioso que había permaneció allí todo este tiempo- No permitiré que sigan discutiendo aquí - dirigió su mirada hacia Elizabeth- Y aún cuando estas en lo correcto esta vez el brujo también lo esta.

Elizabeth permaneció en silencio un par de minutos y cuando volvió a hablar había recuperado la compostura perdida minutos atrás- esta bien... están vivos, ¿verdad?

-Su corazón late firmemente y parecen totalmente sanos, no nos explicamos nada sobre esto, excede totalmente a nuestros conocimientos. Han estado dormidos desde el principio, no sabemos en que momento despertaras o siquiera si lo harán

-Muy bien -dijo ella y miro al brujo- ¿Puedo pedirte al menos que me mantengas informada de si despierta y como se encuentra?

Magnus asintió y sin perder mas tiempo abrió un portal y desapareció con Alexander por el.

(Magnus)

 _Aún no puedo creer que esto este sucediendo... pero esta aquí, en mi cama, vivo y joven como cuando nos conocimos algo que resulta absolutamente irreal._

 _Ha dormido ya alrededor de 12 horas y empiezo a preguntarme si despertara pronto o cual es la razón por la que duerma tanto, todo esto es tan extraño que ya no se ni que pensar._

-Debería llamar a Caterina, me creerá completamente loco hasta que no lo vea -reí por la descabellada situación en la que me encontraba y por mucho que me gustaría quedarme observando a mi hermoso nephilim durmiente mejor sería bañarme y comer algo, tan solo había desayunado y por primera vez en muchísimo tiempo sentía hambre. Acaricie su rostro una vez mas antes de ir a bañarme

Después de la ducha y solo vistiendo bóxer y una de mis batas de seda, me dirigí a la cocina para prepararme algo. Intente llamar a Caterina pero no me contesto, no insistí y seguí con mi comida, cuando termine, tome el plato y me dirigía a la sala a mirar TV, hacia años que no miraba pero hoy me sentí con ganas. No fue hasta cuando salí de la cocina que lo vi... Alexander estaba de pie en mi sala con la mirada perdida y solo usando un par de bóxer negros. Se froto la nuca con la mano derecha y entonces me vio.

-¿Magnus Bane? que diablos ... ¿que diablos hago en tu casa!?

-Oh rayos... me lo temía... -Lo mire detenidamente, su piel pálida, llena de runas y cicatrices por sus experiencias como cazador, su cabello color tinta que le cae por el rostro tapándole apenas la vista y esos impresionantes ojos azules... todo mi cuerpo clama por que lo abrace tan fuerte como pueda pero mi sentido común me dice que me tome las cosas con calma pues definitivamente él parece no tener memoria o quizás sea algo temporal... no lo sé.

-¿Que estoy haciendo aquí? ¿porque no estoy vestido? -tuvo la gracia de sonrojarse y ame su expresión malhumorada y avergonzada

-Dulzura tenemos que hablar, pero antes, ¿no quieres darte una ducha y vestirte? ya que luces incomodo así aunque si por mi fuera no te dejaría vestirte jamas -le guiñe un ojo y el desvió la mira sonrojándose de nuevo... diablos que había extrañado eso

No habían pasado ni 20 minutos cuando volvió a la sala vistiendo un pantalón deportivo y una camiseta negra, hubiera querido que se vistiera con algo mejor pero supuse que se sentía mas cómodo en ropa así y creo que acerté.

-¿Y bien? ¿que estoy haciendo aquí? acaso me desmaye la ultima vez que vine o tu me has hecho algo? ¿Cual es la razón por la que estaba durmiendo allí?

-Ok... cielo, al parecer lo ultimo que recuerdas es cuando viniste a agradecerme que te haya salvado y me invitaste a salir -tuvo la gracia de ponerse rojo nuevamente- tomaré eso como un si -le guiñe un ojo y me dirigí a la cocina para buscar una taza- ¿quieres un café? - me di vuelta y él me había seguido- esta será una larga conversación ...

N/A: Si ya se me quedo corto pero es que el próximo capítulo es largo, si este no cortaba ahí se iba a extender mucho.

Otra cosa que si bien conté en la N/A del primer capi pero no esta de mas, además me di cuenta de algo (? y es que esta historia yo la tenia guardada a medio escribir y ahora termino, creía que había empezado a escribir cuando termine TMI pero quizás la empezara antes porque hay cosas que concuerda con el final de TMI y pues ahora me cambiaría toda la historia modificarlo por lo que quedara como esta. Así que si bien este fin lo ambiento en algo que sucedería un siglo después de TMI verán muchas cosas que no van XD en fin, creo que todo se vale en un fanfic (?

besitos y nos vemos en el proximo capi!


	3. Chapter 3

Hola! contesto reviews antes de comenzar el capitulo XD

Sizzy: Gracias por el review :D me alegro que te guste mi historia

rosebenson19: Menos mal que dejaste otro porque la amenaza estaba confusa (? XD y gracias por el review! la verdad es que siempre separo las escenas pero es malvado y me desaparecen las lineas cuando lo subo Dx fijate ahora que re subí los capis a ver si ahora quedaron marcadas las escenas

* * *

 **C** apitulo 3: Aquello llamado felicidad

(Alec)

Sabía que ya había amanecido y sin embargo no quería levantarme, la habitación estaba fresca y agradable a pesar de que afuera suponía hacia un calor infernal. estiré mis brazos con pereza sin siquiera abrir los ojos.

-Parece que alguien no quiere despertar hoy

La sensual voz de Magnus me hizo abrir los ojos de golpe, me miro con una mueca divertida en su rostro y yo sentí que me sonrojaba por verlo salir del baño solo con una toalla enrollada en su cadera... por el ángel, a veces soy tan patético ...

-Oh te asuste cariño, lo siento

Caminó hacia el cambiador que parecía ser aún mas grande que la habitación misma

-No me asustaste solo me sorprendí, todo lo que me contaste anoche es tan irreal que si no tuvieras las pruebas que tienes no te creía ni en un millón de años.

-Bueno si, hasta yo me quede helado cuando los vi -lo oí hablar desde el vestidor- Ni en toda mi longeva vida había presenciado algo así, fue absolutamente increíble verlos.

-Pues no parecías muy sorprendido ayer

-Dormiste todo el día dulzura -salió del vestidor vistiendo un ceñido pantalón negro y una camisa rojo fuego, siempre es tan llamativo para vestirse- tuve horas para calmar la conmoción que fue verte después de tantas décadas, quería comerte a besos pero mi sentido común me impidió saltar encima tuyo.

-¡Por el ángel! ¡que cosas dices! -desvié la mirada sabiendo que volvía a enrojecer y el comenzaba a reír

-Solo estoy siendo sincero, tesoro -tomo asiento frente a un gran espejo y comenzó a delinearse los ojos y colocarse gel en el cabello logrando un look que desafiaba la gravedad

-Desvergonzado yo diría -suspire- oye... ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

-Lo que sea -sonrió mientras tomaba anillos y collares de un cajón

-Mis padres... como...eh, como...

-¿Como que cielo?

Me sonroje por décima vez probablemente y suspire incomodo con el tema

-¿Que pensaban de ti y de lo...nuestro?

-Me extraña que ayer no me lo preguntaras

-Me abrumaste con toda la información que me diste -fruncí el ceño- no todos los días alguien te dice que estuviste muerto por un siglo

-Ciertamente me gustaría "darte" muchas cosas pero puedo ser paciente -una sola mirada lasciva de su parte me hizo notar a que se refería y enrojecí.

se miro una ultima vez al espejo y de puso de pie, camino hasta llegar a mi lado

-Te hablo en serio, deja de reírte a cosa mia -casí gruñí, avergonzado y molesto

-Lo siento mi cielo -rio- pero contestando a tu pregunta, tu padre se lo tomo muy mal aquella vez, te ignoro por mucho tiempo y a ti te ponía mal no tener su aprobación pero por otro lado estabas en paz contigo mismo por haber admitido tu orientación sexual frente a todo el mundo y solo querías ser feliz.

-¿Todo el mundo?

-Me diste un caliente beso frente a todos en la sala de los acuerdos -sonrió perversamente- fue todo una declaración de "Soy gay y no me importa lo que piensen de mi"

-¿¡YO HICE ESO?! -Sentía que mi rostro quemaba de tan rojo que me puse ¿había hecho algo tan pero tan vergonzoso? No podía creerlo.

-Si -sonrió nuevamente- fue hermoso y memorable, tu siempre tuviste esa capacidad para dejarme sin habla.

* * *

(Magnus)

Decir que se puso rojo es poco, parecía que se desmayaría de la vergüenza y lucia adorable

-Eh... entonces no se lo tomaron bien...- trato de retomar el tema mientras evitaba mirarme y su enrojecido rostro no volvía a su tonalidad normal - me lo suponía, siempre temí que me odiaran o decepcionarlos por mis decisiones ...

-Oh no cariño, nunca los decepcionaste y tampoco te odiaron pero fue una situación algo incomoda y delicada que supimos superar. -me incline sobre él y quite el cabello de su rostro, el rehuyo de mi caricia - tengo un par de compromisos que atender pero tu puedes dormir o hacer lo que quieras mientras -sonreí- volveré en cuanto pueda, no salgas solo a la calle podrías perderte después de tanto tiempo.

-No soy un niño

-No cielo, no lo eres -le di una intencionada mirada y el evito mirarme nuevamente- solo tengo miedo, aún no se a que atenerme con esta situación.

Le sonreí acariciando su mejilla y esta vez no me esquivo la mirada -Muy probablemente como te dije anoche aparezcan tus hermanos y quizás Lizzy aunque preferiría que la fuéramos a ver al instituto ... pero bueno, cariño levanta tu mano derecha

-Eh?

Me miro confuso pero hizo lo que le pedí y yo hice lo mismo, acercando mi mano a la suya. Había perdido mis llaves hace mucho y por ello la puerta estaba hechizada para que me reconociera solo a mi, pero ahora debía a darle a Alexander la libertad de entrar y salir de nuestro hogar, quería que sintiera nuevamente que este era su lugar, en casa y conmigo.

Chispas azules brotaron entre nuestras manos por un par de segundos.

-¿Que fue eso?

-Perdí la llave hace mucho pero lo que acabo de hacer hará que puedas entrar y salir de nuestro departamento cuando quieras.

-Nuestro... -murmuro pensativo-

-Cuando quieras desayunar, la cafetera esta llena y sino puedes buscar en las alacenas y la nevera -Le tome el rostro con ambas manos pero solo bese su frente antes de irme, no creía que estuviera preparado siquiera para besos no amistosos, Apenas si se estaba acostumbrando a la idea de que acaba de revivir luego de varias décadas y que todo el mundo supiera que es gay.

Fui hasta la cocina, cargue la cafetera para luego encenderla y tome mi celular para llamar Elizabeth.

-Elizabeth Lightwood al habla -se escucho luego de sonar un par de veces

-Buenos días Lizzy

-Magnus Bane... buenos días ¿Se despertó ya?

-Si anoche y como me temía no recuerda nada de su vida mas allá de los 18 yo diría

-¿Algún tipo de amnesia? Los demás también parecen estar en las mismas condiciones ¿que es lo último que Alec recuerda?

-Sus recuerdos llegan apenas después de haberme conocido -Me serví una taza mientras seguía hablando- ¿Llamaste a tu abuelo?

-Por supuesto, fue lo primero que hice y esta mañana vino al instituto.

-Ok, luego hablamos Lizzy

-... Odio que me llames así

-Por eso lo hago -sonreí- Nos vemos.

Corte antes que pudiera decirme algo, deje la taza en el fregadero y me fui antes que se me hiciera mas tarde, odiaba lo responsable que me había vuelto con los años... el Magnus de hace un siglo hubiera mandado todo al demonio para quedarse durmiendo con Alexander pero el Magnus que soy ahora no puede ser tan irresponsable como antes... maldición...

* * *

(Alec)

Había pasado un buen rato desde que Magnus se fue cuando me levante de la cama y camine hasta el baño, tenia un llamativo color anaranjado en las paredes y todo parecía estar a tono, era espacioso y olía a sándalo como él. Sacudí la cabeza antes de divagar estupideces vergonzosas y abrí el grifo para que el agua corriera caliente.

Tarde un poco mas de lo habitual en bañarme pero lo necesitaba, salí y tome una toalla que ate en mi cintura mientras caminaba al vestidor que como lo había imaginado era enorme y ostentoso con paredes color rojizo y detalles en negro. Gracias a Raziel había ropa que suponía era mía aunque no la recordara, tome un bóxer negro, unos jeans desgastados y una camiseta negra. Me seque un poco el cabello y para cuando salí del dormitorio el timbre comenzó a sonar.

Cuando abrí la puerta estaban afuera mis hermanos, Izzy y Jace además de Clary y su amigo Simon

-Hombre por que tardaste tanto, estoy muerto de hambre y no me dejaban comer hasta entrar -Jace entro primero bostezando y quejándose

-No tarde mucho, eres un impaciente -camine hacia la cocina y todos me siguieron

-Hola hermanito ¿que gusto volver a verte? -dijo Izzy sonriéndome mientras Clary dejaba una bolsa de papel con donas, la cual Jace ataco de inmediato

-Hola a todos... esto, esto es muy extraño, se supone que no nos vemos en muchísimo tiempo pero yo siento que los vi ayer ...

-Ni lo digas, pensé que la pequeña castaña que nos recibió allá, había perdido la cabeza cuando nos dijo que era nieta de Izzy ... ¡joder!

-Mi nieta es preciosa y con toda mi clase, tienes que verla Alec -Izzy sonrió con suficiencia y no pude evitar sonreír

-También saco mucho de tu carácter -rió Simon y después me miro a mi- Sera raro pero, que bueno volver a verte, hace décadas que no veo a Magnus ¿Donde esta?

-Tenia clientes que ver, dijo que volvería ni bien pudiera -Busque tazas y tome la jarra de la cafetera dejando todo en la isla que se encontraba en medio de la cocina- ¿alguien quiere café? -pregunte mientras me servia una taza de café negro- ... ¿Entonces, que fue lo que les contó Elizabeth?

-Entre ella y yo les contamos mas o menos todo lo que debían saber, Magnus me imagino que contó todo a ti -dijo Simon mientras servia una taza de café pero no para el obviamente sino que se la dio a Izzy la cual le sonrió

-Si me contó muchas cosas y me mostró fotos -suspire-

-También vimos fotos -Clary hablo esta vez observando el café en su taza- todo esto es muy extraño e increíble, Elizabeth dijo que investigarían a fondo todo esto pero me siento incomoda dejando todo en sus manos.

-A mi también me incomoda, deberíamos hacer algo -Jace dejo de atragantarse de comida y café por un momento para ponerse serio acerca de la cuestión -No se que pero algo necesitamos hacer.

-Si Lizzy dijo que se encargaría deberían darle un voto de confianza al menos, ustedes acaban de... ¿aparecer? deberían aprovechar para adaptarse a la vida mientras

Simon tenia razón y sabía que Magnus también cuando esta mañana admitió tener miedo de la situación.

-¿Pero que vamos a hacer? ¡¿Simplemente quedarnos mirando TV?! -Como siempre Jace era impulsivo y sarcástico

-Calmate Jace, Simón tiene algo de razón en esto.

-¡Alec! ¿no puedes estar de acuerdo conmigo por una vez? eres mi parabatai.

-Y porque soy tu parabatai te digo esto, Simon tiene razón en el hecho de que no podemos lanzarnos impulsivamente y a ciegas. Si Elizabeth dijo que investigarían permitanselo de momento, no se tu pero yo tengo aún muchas cosas que asimilar.

Jace suspiro y deslizo una mano por su cabello sin decir nada.

-...Si tienes razón, pero me molesta no poder hacer nada, no saber ni donde estoy parado me pone de un humor de mil demonios

-Estas en el departamento de tu parabatai y su marido -dijo Simon ganándose una asesina mirada de Jace, sabía que Simon solo quería quitar el hierro a la situación con un chiste tonto...

-OH POR EL ANGEL, ESTO ES ADORABLE!

* * *

Izzy había tomado uno de los albums que habían quedado sobre la isla de la cocina y curioseaba las fotos - Alec tienes que sonreír mas hermanito, te ves precioso cuando lo haces

-Izzy por favor! -dijo quitandole de un manotazo el album pero ella lo tomo de nuevo

-Oye dejame ver, hay fotos muy lindas ahí, mira esta!

la foto en cuestión era una de Alec levemente sonrojado que miraba de reojo hacia atrás a Magnus que lo abrazaba por la cintura, la torre Eiffel se veía de fondo con un paisaje muy otoñal

-Dime que si no son la pareja mas jodidamente linda -rió mostrandole la foto a Clary que opino lo mismo y siguieron curioseando los demás albums

-A ti te encantaba sacarles fotos cada vez que salíamos en grupo -rio Simon mirando a Izzy

\- ¿En serio? o sea que muchas de estas fotos las tome yo -sonrió petulante mientras su hermano mayor quería que la tierra se lo tragase

-De hecho si, la mayoría de las que son tomadas en la ciudad... también Clary tomo muchas pero -volvió su mirada a la pelirroja- tu eras mas de dibujarnos ya sabes

-Me imagino -sonrío Clary- ¿por casualidad no guardas algún dibujo mio? estoy segura que debo haber regalado mas de uno

-Oh si! tengo todo un cuaderno de hecho, si quieres lo traeré luego

-Me encantaría -sonrió

-¿Hay dibujos míos? -pregunto el rubio mientras dejaba su taza en el fregadero

-Muchos desgraciadamente

-Como que desgraciadamente, es natural que mi apuesto rostro sea retratado y Clary es muy buena dibujando quiero verlos

Izzy rió aunque el egocentrismo de su hermano mientras miraba como el 5to album ya

-Izzy! por el ángel ¿puedes dejar de mirar eso?

-¿Por qué? se ven tan lindos, ¿alguna vez te imaginaste que terminarías casado con nada menos que Magnus Bane? me pregunto que habrán pensado nuestros padres de esto.

-Magnus me dijo que nuestro padre se lo tomo muy mal ... no me extraña la verdad...

-A mi tampoco -suspiro- y que mas te contó?

-No me contó demasiado sobre eso, solo que fue incomodo y que no me hable con nuestro padre en un buen tiempo al parecer.

-No me extraña -intervino Jace- Por cierto ¿te contó algo sobre Max?

-Cierto, mi nieta no nos contó nada de él y tu tampoco Simón

-Bueno ... -titubeo Simón tratando de ocultar su incomodidad- es que hay muchas cosas que contar ¿no lo creen? digo, todo una vida -rio nervioso-

-Si tiene razón, pero yo particularmente quiero saber sobre Max, que fue de su vida, que clase de cazador fue y esas cosas.

-Ya... ya les iré contando, no hace falta que les diga todo de golpe ¿no? tienen mucha información que asimilar de ayer.

-Simón tiene razón -dijo Clary- ¿por que no salimos a dar una vuelta?

-Si buena idea, todo NY ha cambiado mucho podemos recorrer las calles y por la noche cenar por allí

-Pero no tenemos dinero de momento

-Yo si, no se preocupen -sonrío Simón dejando su taza y caminado fuera de la cocina

-Ok, es una buena idea -dijo Izzy entusiasmada y lo siguió

-Espenme un momento a que ordene un poco aquí -dijo Alec tirando la bolsa vacía de las donas y lavando las tazas para dejar todo impecable como estaba. Luego busco papel y lápiz para dejar una nota.

-Oye niño rata -dijo Jace mientras salían del departamento- ¿Como es que puedes estar a la luz del día?

-¿Por que soy un Daylighter? -rió Simón por el viejo apodo que Jace le dio después de ser convertido en rata en aquella fiesta de Magnus

-Muy gracioso, sino me lo dices no me entero -contesto sarcásticamente- me refiero a como sucedió

-Oh... bebí tu sangre

-¿QUE TU QUE?

-Diablos quiero saber sobre eso -rió Izzy

-Yo también -secundo Clary

-Es otra larga historia que ya les contaré -Alec se reunió con ellos en ese momento y se fueron.

* * *

(Magnus)

Volví al departamento casi a las 7 muy cansado pero por suerte mañana no tengo que trabajar y creo que tampoco lo haré al siguiente... ya veré.

Estaba todo oscuro y casi llego a creer que todo lo que paso a ayer fue un sueño loco producto de mis anhelos sino fuera que la luz de la cocina estaba encendida y había una nota en la cafetera

"Salí a dar una vuelta con mis hermanos"

Sonreí como un idiota mirando la prolija caligrafía de mi precioso cazador, deje la nota en la isla y camine a mi dormitorio para darme una ducha. Necesitaba quitarme la ropa y ponerme algo mas cómodo y después de un buen baño me vestí solamente con un bóxer azul marino con pequeños corazones blancos y mi bata de seda negra con dragones chinos en verde y dorado. Consciente de que Alec volvería con sus hermanos muy probablemente me volví a maquillar, solo me sentía cómodo sin arreglarme en presencia de mi ángel y tal vez de Caterina pero nadie mas.

Tome un bote de gel con brillos dorados para peinarme y cuando estuve conforme con mi aspecto salí del dormitorio colocándome anillos.

Entre a la cocina y volví a cargar la cafetería pero no para mi ya prefería tomar algo de alcohol en ese momento. No hacía mas de media hora que me había sentado en el living con un vaso de wisky cuando escuche voces en la puerta del departamento.

-¿Como rayos hiciste eso ? -dijo el rubio mientras entraban al departamento

-¿Hacer que? -pregunto Alec que fue interceptado por el brujo que le dio un apretado abrazo

-La puerta, se abrió antes que la tocaras siquiera -ignorando al brujo siguió hasta el living

-Te extrañe -murmuro el brujo al oído del ojiazul para luego besar su mejilla y soltarlo -Isabelle, tan hermosa como siempre -sonrió- y tu también pequeña pelirroja

Izzy sonrió al brujo y se acerco a platicar con él mientras que Clary solo lo saludo y se fue con Jace

-H-Hola -solo dijo Alec ligeramente sorprendido y sonrojado- ¿Que dijiste Jace?

-Es la casa de un brujo no debería sorprenderle cosas así -dijo Izzy y volvió su mirada a Magnus - entonces tu eres mi cuñado

-Maravilloso cuñado querida -observo al ojiazul saludarlo tímidamente e irse con Jace- con quien compartes un maravilloso sentido de la moda entre otras cosas por el estilo

-No lo dudo -sonrió- siempre me ha encanto como vistes y las fiestas que hacías

-Oh si, que buena época, deje de hacer fiestas cuando me empece a interesar por tu hermano

-¡Quiero saberlo todo sobre su relación! me parecen súper lindos, hoy Alec me regaño por curiosear los albums.

-Tengo muchos mas si quieres, recorrimos el mundo y en cada viaje me encargue que hubiera muchas fotos, son mis tesoros ahora.

-Quiero verlos todos!

* * *

(Magnus)

-¿De que andan hablando? -pregunto Alec a su hermana como temiendo algo

-Trivialidades tesoro -Le sonreí a mi cazador sentándome a su lado, él me miro un momento antes de desviar la mirada. La risita de Izzy lo hizo fruncir el ceño -Samael olvide completamente que tu también estabas aquí, cuando tiempo sin vernos

-Oh vamos ¿vas a volver a esa tontería? -Me reclamo Simon y yo solo me encogí de hombros

-No se de que me estas hablando

-¿Samael? es Simon

-Ni te molestes Clary -suspiro sonriendo- Magnus me ha cambiado de nombre tantísimas veces que ya perdí la cuenta

Estuvieron hablando como si fuera lo mas normal de mundo que estuvieran en mi casa, lo cual me parecía entre gracioso y extraño. Alec bromea con su tonto parabatai y con su hermana, ocasionalmente hablaba la pequeña pelirroja pero Simón parecía sentirse similar a mi y solo escuchaba la conversación con una sonrisa tonta cuando miraba a Izzy. Lo entendía tanto... porque seguramente yo estaba igual.

-...¿Que tal estuvo tu día?

La súbita pregunta de Alec me tomo por sorpresa, estaba distraído y no note cuando el rubio se fue ni donde.

-Tedioso y rutinario, no podía esperar por volver a casa a verte -apoye mi mano derecha en una de sus piernas y le sonreí- hacia mucho que no me sentía así

-Pues yo siento que nunca me he sentido así... -murmuro algo incomodo

-¿Así como cielo? -quite la mano de su pierna y rose su mejilla

-Deja de ponerme apodos cursis

-No quiero, siempre te llame así y siempre lo haré

-Es incomodo y vergonzoso

-Eres vergonzoso por naturaleza, te sonrojas hasta cuando te miro

-Es que tu nunca me miras como una persona normal

-Porque no lo soy tesoro, soy maravilloso, sexy y encantador, tu lo sabes -moví las hebras del oscuro cabello que tapaban sus ojos

-Sabes a que me refiero -frunció el ceño desviando la mirada - Tu miras diferente a otras personas...

-No, no lo se, ¿a que mirada te refieres? -acerque mis labios a su oído para susurrar- a la mirada de esta mañana de "Me pone a mil verte en la cama, somnoliento y en ropa interior" o a la mirada de "Eres tan lindo cuando te sonrojas que te comería a besos" o tal vez a la mirada de "Te estamparía en cualquier superficie para follar tan duro como sea posible" -Me aleje apenas y le sonreí ladinamente viendo como se ruborizaba en demasiada pero desgraciadamente Isabelle nos interrumpió

-¿De que estarán hablando?

-Nada Izzy -respondió Alec rápido levantándose para irse a la cocina

-Si claro y tu estas rojo por nada -rio-

-NO ESTOY ROJO

-Por supuesto y yo soy virgen

-ISABELLE!

Mi ángel grito desde la cocina y su hermana rio con ganas. Sonriendo me puse de pie y camine hacía la cocina

Al entrar a la cocina ambos estaban en silencio, Clary servia café y mi precioso ojiazul buscaba su taza para lo mismo.

-¿Comieron algo mientras estuvieron en la calle? estoy famélico y voy a pedir comida china

-Comimos hará una hora, pero creo que ya deberíamos volver al instituto

-Yo también lo creo -dijo el rubio entrando a la cocina

-¿Están bien allí? sino podría quedarse aquí un tiempo, ¿pueden verdad?

Alec me dio una tímida mirada de reojo y yo estoy seguro que sonreí como un idiota, amo cuando se pone tímido

-Por supuesto mi amor, hay habitaciones libres pueden quedarse todos si lo desean

-Y ver estas escenitas entre ustedes dos, por el ángel NO, prefiero mantener la imagen que tengo de mi parabatai

Izzy le da un golpe y este se queja como si no hubiera dicho nada malo, como siempre el rubio no es consiente de mucho mas que de él mismo y ni nota la desolada mirada de mi terroncito.

* * *

(Still Magnus XD)

A la mañana siguiente me desperté palpando la cama sin encontrar a mi ángel, abrí un ojo pensando que tal vez estaría en el baño pero la puerta estaba abierta y la del vestidor también... suspiré, un día que puedo quedarme en la cama con él y el se levanta temprano...rayos.

-A todo esto, ¿que hora es?

Me levante de mala gana y me di un baño, solo me puse unos bóxer estampados en rojo y violeta antes de salir del dormitorio. Encontré a mi ángel cómodamente en mi sofá favorito leyendo algún libro que seguramente tomo de mi biblioteca, me recargue en el marco de la puerta cruzado de brazos

-Y cuando creo que podré dormir a gusto hoy, tu te levantas temprano.

-Eh? -levanto la mirada y se sonrojo al verme- perdón, buenos días

-Buenos días tesoro, no te disculpes y solo dime, ¿A que hora te levantaste?

-Salí a correr temprano

-¿Que tan temprano?

-Lo usual, 6 de la mañana -se llevo la mano a la nuca y froto su cabello- ¿deje de hacerlo cuando... cuando nos casamos?

Sonreí por su expresión apenada al hablar de nuestro matrimonio, camine hasta el sofá inclinándome sobre él y apoyando las manos a cada lado

-Me hubiera gustado, pero no, no dejaste de hacerlo solo que después de correr volvías a la cama

-Oh... -me miraba fijamente por la posición en la que estábamos- ¿desayunaste ya?

-No, acabo de bañarme

-Ah bueno, porque... eh, porque no te vistes mientras yo preparo el desayuno

-¿No puedo quedarme así? Pensé que apreciarías la vista -le sonreí perversamente

-P-puedes quedarte como quieras, solo decía.

-Eres adorable, ¿sabías?

-No me digas eso. los hombres no son adorables

-¿Lastima tu hombría que te diga adorable? -tome su rostro con ambas manos y bese su frente- No te preocupe tesoro, aún siendo adorable no dejas de ser caliente y masculino

-No digas tonterías -se soltó de mis manos y miro hacia el suelo

-No estoy diciendo tonterías solo la verdad -deje de invadir su espacio y di unos pasos hacia atrás- no entiendo porque nunca te ves como eres

-Si me veo como soy -frunció el ceño y se puso de pie, camino hasta mi escritorio donde dejo el libro - ¿vamos a desayunar?

-Cielo, si te vieras como eres sabrías lo malditamente caliente que eres -chasquee mis dedos y una de mis batas de seda cubrió mi cuerpo- ¿Aún no desayunas?

-Solo tu me ves así -murmuro ruborizado y joder quiero besarlo tanto cuando se pone así - y no, aún no desayuno

-Solo tu no te ves así, solía ponerme muy celoso cuando salíamos porque toda mujer y también hombres te miraban descaradamente como si yo no estuviera allí

Abrió y cerro la boca varias veces como si quisiera decir algo y no supiera que o no se animara tal vez ...

-¿Que quieres desayunar?

Reí por como evadía el tema -Lo que sea tesoro, siempre me encanto como cocinas

* * *

(Alec)

No sabía como comportarme con él, me sentía muy cómodo aquí y muy relajado en su presencia como... como si pudiera ser yo mismo con él pero al mismo tiempo me hace sentir cohibido las libertades que se toma conmigo, los apodos cursis, los abrazos y todo lo que implica que somos pareja. Pareja... no se como sentirme del hecho que todo el mundo sabe que soy gay y de que me case, YO, me case... con un brujo y no cualquier brujo, ¡me case con el gran brujo de Brooklyn! Me gustaría saber mas de como se dio nuestra... relación

-Cielo, ¿te pasa algo?

-Eh?

Me di cuenta que me había quedado estático con el batidor en la mano y el recipiente con la mezcla sin terminar estaba en la mesada. Sacudí la cabeza, definitivamente a veces soy muy patético.

-¿Tesoro?

Se acerco a mi abrazándome por la espalda y yo solo atine a negar con la cabeza y sonreír

-¿En que estas pensando?

-En nada, solo me distraje un momento lo siento

El susurro en mi oído me produjo escalofríos y sabía que me estaba sonrojando, Magnus rio suavemente y me dio un beso en la mandíbula antes de soltarme y volver a donde estaba antes, sentado en la isla

-¿Que quieres que hacer hoy?

-¿No tienes trabajo?

-Afortunadamente no, así que soy todo tuyo o tú eres todo mio depende de como lo mires

Quería decir algo coherente pero las palabras se atascaban en mi garganta y me sentía idiota, me limite a encender la hornilla y tomar la sartén para los hotcakes

-Podemos hacer lo que sea, ir donde quieras o no hacer nada y quedarnos holgazaneando en casa

-No se, ¿que te gustaría hacer a ti?

En cuanto los hotcakes empezaron a apilarse en el plato, fui a la nevera y encontré jarabe de arce y mantequilla, los deje sobre la mesa y vi como Magnus iba por tazas y el café

-¿Que me gustaría hacer? -Sus intensos y felinos ojos me miraron fijamente diciendo todo y nada al mismo tiempo - hace mucho calor hoy, podríamos ir a una playa

Apague el fuego y me senté en un banco alto al lado de Magnus aun cuando él seguía sentado sobre la isla

-Me parece bien, ¿adonde iríamos?

-No se, podemos ir a cualquier playa del mundo en un parpadeo -tomo un trozo de hotcake e inclino el tenedor hacia mi - te ves tan sexy en traje de baño, siempre me encanto verte en el aunque me molesta que otros te miren

Me sonroje estúpidamente como siempre pero acepte que me diera de comer - ¿Estas seguro que me miran a mi y no a ti?

-Oh bueno a mi también me miran cariño, quien no lo haría, soy apuesto, joven y maravilloso pero a ti te mira todo el mundo y no lo notas -rio- Somos una pareja muy caliente, tu hermana lo dijo

-Oh callate, no ha parado de avergonzarme desde que vio esas malditas fotos

-Hahahaha que tiene de malo, solo es sincera

-Es una desvergonzada como tú, no me extraña que se lleven tan bien

-Hahaha no te enojes mi amor, ella solo esta feliz por ti

-... lo sé -suspire y tome algo de café antes de hablar nuevamente - es solo que aún no me acostumbro a todo esto y sus comentarios no ayudan

-¿Y los míos?

Me sentí perdido en sus hermosos ojos dorado verdoso, nadie que recuerde me ha mirado de la forma en que él lo hace y me siento a la par alagado y avergonzado

-Tu me haces sentir tan cómodo como avergonzado y es muy rara la sensación

-Tan directo como siempre Alexander -rió- amo eso de ti

-¿...Puedo preguntarte algo?

-Lo que sea, ya te lo he dicho

-No me has contado como comenzó nuestra relación, ¿podrías contarme sobre ello?

-Por supuesto aunque es una larga historia llena de altibajos -me acarició una mejilla y de bajo de la isla -porque no te la cuento mientras nos preparamos para salir.

-Claro, por supuesto

Esperaba que al oír como se había desarrollado nuestra relación me sentiré menos confuso y mas cómodo aún cuando sentía una extraña comodidad cerca suyo y algo mas que no sabía explicar que era... sentía como si este fuera mi lugar ... como si él fuera mi hogar...

* * *

Espero les haya gustado :D el próximo creo que también será largo y tendrá mas complejidad (? XD

También espero no enredarlos con mi forma de escribir ya que la mayoría de las lineas de cambio de escena son mas bien cambio de punto de vista, Magnus - Alec - narrador (?

Nos vemos en el próximo! besitos, bye ~


	4. Chapter 4

Hola! perdón D: me re perdí pero es que la uni me absorbió cruelmente (? y no pude terminar el capi ahora. Como siempre contesto review antes de empezar el capi XD

Guest: Que directa XDDDDD bueno no se si sera tan explicito como muchos quisieran pero habrá escenas así en el próximo capi ~

Rosebenson: Yo también soy Magnustop XD es que Alec es muy ukeable :3

* * *

 **Capitulo 4: De pesadillas y tormentas...**

ALEC

 _El cielo se ve tormentoso y oscuro, el pasaje arenoso y desértico... el aire se siente denso y casi viscoso y asfixiante._

 _-¿Que rayos es este lugar? ¿Donde estoy? ¿Como rayos llegue aquí?_

 _llevo puesta mi ropa de cazador aunque esta algo rota y ensangrentada, tengo las manos sucias y la ropa también._

 _Sin saber que hacer camino y camino y camino hasta que el pasaje cambia de golpe en un parpadeo_

 _Un castillo se alzaba a lo lejos, no di ni dos pasos que todo volvió a cambiar en un parpadeo y estaba en una habitación enorme y lujosa además de lúgubre._

 _-Nada me causa mas placer que alimentarme del sufrimiento ajeno hijo mio... y si es del tuyo el placer es aún mayor ..._

 _voltee la mirada hacia la voz para ver con horror que un sujeto con la piel y los ojos similares a Magnus pero con un tinte macabro, su piel era opaca y se veía demasiado delgado. Lo sujetaba a Magnus del cuello colgando cual muñeco roto._

 _Corrí desesperadamente sintiendo que la distancia nunca se acortaba y grite con horror y frustración._

-¡NOOOOO! ¡SUÉLTALO!

Me senté en la cama sudando frío…. que pesadilla horrible había tenido.

-¿Que pasa tesoro? ¿Estas bien?

Magnus se sentó mirándome con preocupación en sus dorados y felinos ojos.

-Solo... solo fue una pesadilla -murmure mirando a la nada sin poder dejar de respirar agitadamente.

-Ven acá -me dijo él con los brazos abiertos para que lo abrazara, lo mire por un par de segundos tal vez antes se recargarme en su hombro, sus fuertes brazos me abrazaron apretadamente y por alguna razón que escapa a mi comprensión suspire de alivio.

MAGNUS

Alec se había despertado gritando completamente sudado, su piel estaba fría, respiraba agitadamente y se mordía el labio inferior nerviosamente. ¿Que podría haber soñado que fuera tan horrible para asustar a un cazador de sombras que lo ha visto todo como mi Alexander? yo mismo estaba asustado por alguna razón que no termino de entender.

-¿Cielo quieres hablar de ello?

-...No -solo dijo

-Como quieras, pero sabes que estoy para ti siempre ¿verdad?

-Gracias

Me sonrió levemente aunque no era una sonrisa muy convincente pero de todas formas le sonreí también para tranquilizarle.

-Fue solo una pesadilla, esta todo bien. -acaricie su cabello y bese su frente- ¿Quieres darte una ducha o tomar un café?

Negó con la cabeza y me abrazo fuerte

-Volvamos a dormir, aún es de noche

-Ok como quieras -chasquee mis dedos para apagar la luz que encendí cuando Alexander grito y me acosté sin dejar de abrazar a mi ángel -Que duermas bien mi vida.

-...tu también, gracias Magnus - sabía que se había sonrojado y eso me hacía sonreír tontamente.

* * *

 ****Dos meses después****

El gran brujo de Brooklyn se despertó sobresaltado y solo en la amplia cama que compartía con el cazador de sombras, deslizo la mano derecha por sus negros cabellos suspirando malhumorado.

\- ... ¿Por qué rayos soñé con él?

Se levanto y dirigió a la salida de dormitorio sin embargo cuando abrió la puerta escucho voces y gruño para luego cerrar la puerta sin haber salido y dirigirse hacia el baño por una buena ducha.

-Maldito rubio, ¿Es que piensa aparecer cada día? -suspira- Entiendo que sea el parabatai de mi terroncito pero comienza a ser molesto... no era así hace un siglo -volvió a suspirar, abrió el grifo de la ducha y se quito la ropa interior que era lo único que estaba vistiendo.

Después de una ducha de casi una hora, se vistió con un llamativo bóxer con patitos multicolores y una bata de un color entre rojo y anaranjado con bordados dorados en la mangas y el cuello. Se sentó frente a su gran espejo a maquillarse y peinarse. Sin estar muy conforme con su cabello, chasqueó los dedos y mechas rojas aparecieron en sus cabello, se quedo mirándose y volvió a chasquear sus dedos apareciendo esta vez mechas verdes y azules. Satisfecho con imagen salió de su dormitorio hacia las voces que se oían.

* * *

MAGNUS

Entré en la cocina para ver que no solo estaba el escandaloso rubio si no que como me imaginaba, también están la pequeña pelirroja, mi bella cuñada y Samuel. Mi sexy cazador estaba de espaldas encendiendo la cafetera cuando volteo a verme.

-Buenos días Magnus, hasta que apareces -rio Isabelle

-¿A que debo el "placer" de su visita hoy? buenos días a todos -Alexander me sonrió al verme a lo cual yo sonreí también al acercarme a él, solo que para su sorpresa lo jale rápidamente de la camiseta negra que llevaba puesta y le di un rápido pero húmedo beso, mordiendo su labio inferior en el proceso. Tan rápido como lo jale lo solté, quedando él mudo y sonrojado como siempre.

-Joder, me siento una maldita pervertida cuando haces eso Magnus pero es hasta excitante verlos.

-Quizás te pone el porno gay y no lo sabías - Le guiñe un ojo a Isabelle bromeando y ella se rió, Sammy lucía incomodo y el rubio lanzo alguna palabrota.

-¡Magnus!

Mi bebe recupero el habla y yo solo le guiñe un ojo a él también mientras iba por una mis tazas favoritas, negra con letras doradas brillantes que decía "the sexiest warlock ever"

-Eso te pasa por dejarme durmiendo solo -le dije refiriéndome al beso- te he dicho que me despiertes si vas a levantarte, no me gusta dormir solo.

-Te da miedo la oscuridad ¿o que?

El sarcasmo del rubio no me extraña e iba a ignorarlo pero pensándolo mejor le conteste o se pondría mas molesto.

-Claro que no teñido, solo que he tenido suficiente de dormir solo pero no es algo que tu puedas entender -antes de que pueda tomar la cafetera, mi precioso ojiazul me quito la taza de las mano y sirvió café

-Lo siento, se me hace muy temprano para despertarte -solo dijo entregándome la taza

-Y por que no podría entender, ni que fuera idiota ¡y soy rubio natural maldición!

\- A veces lo eres -dijo Isabelle sonriendo- o sea idiota.

-¡OYE!

-Pequeña pelirroja estas muy callada hoy, ¿sucede algo?

-Es cierto, ¿te sientes bien Clary? -Pregunto Samuel a lo que ella asintió

-Perdón solo pensaba, estoy bien -sonrió

-¿En que pensabas? -pregunto el rubio

-Eh... en todo lo que ha pasado y en que creo que por muy confuso que sea para nosotros creo que es mas complicado para Simón y Magnus toda esta situación que para nosotros

-¿A que te refieres? Si ellos nunca murieron y de hecho nunca lo harán.

-Por eso Jace, ellos están aquí desde siempre... no puedo evitar pensar en que debe ser muy feliz y triste al mismo tiempo para ellos toda esta situación.

-Bueno... -comenzó Sammy- es algo cierto al menos para mi, hacía tanto tiempo que no estábamos así que es algo extraño pero al mismo tiempo estoy muy feliz de verlos... no se, creo que es un sentimiento algo agridulce pero definitivamente estoy feliz.

-Samuel tiene razón y tu también linda, es feliz y triste de algún modo pero es mas feliz que otra cosa porque no esperaba ni en mis sueños mas locos que mi caramelito volviera -Alexander tuvo la gracia de sonrojarse como siempre y yo le sonreí de lado pasando mi brazo por su cintura acercándolo a mi

-Joder, basta ya con los apodos cursis, me dan arcadas -se quejo el rubio

-Jódete rubio -solamente le dije a lo que él me frunció el ceño- y aún no me dicen a que vinieron.

-¿Tiene que haber una razón?

-No lo se dímelo tú.

-Ya no discutan.

-No discutimos mi amor y no me molesta que vengan antes que lo preguntes -dije conociéndolo muy bien.

-Pero si teníamos una razón -comentó Isabelle- queríamos invitarlos a almorzar pero la lluvia arruino nuestros planes.

-Podemos pedir comida o cocinar aquí, las alacenas están llenas.

-¡Yo cocinare! -Isabelle se mostraba entusiasmada para desgraciada de todos, error mio, no debí decir eso en presencia de ella.

-¡NO! ¡por el ángel no! No quiero morir tan pronto. -mascullo el rubio- acabamos de revivir.

-¡Que grosero!

-Deja que tus hermanos se encarguen de eso querida -traté de arreglarlo- Clary y tú vienen conmigo que hay muchas fotos que querrán ver -le guiñe un ojo a mi ángel y él me sonrió levemente entendiendo mi propósito.

-¡Si! ¡mas fotos! -exclamo feliz Izzy y salió de la cocina, Clary dio un leve codazo a Jace como instándolo a algo y después siguió a Izzy.

* * *

El daylighter dijo algo de necesitar alimentarse y se retiró de la cocina dejando solos a los parabatais, Alec empezó a buscar ingredientes para el almuerzo.

-... Oye

-¿Que pasa? -dijo Alec sin voltear a verlo

Jace se froto la nuca con la mano derecha y suspiro antes de comenzar a hablar

-Dime una cosa

-¿Que sucede Jace? -el ojizul dirigió su mirada hacia su parabatai que parecía divagar en que fuera que quisiera decir

-... ¿En algún momento hice que te sintieras incomodo?

-¿Eh? ¿a que viene esa pregunta?

-Solo dímelo

-No se a que viene tu planteo pero no, no me has hecho sentir incomodo

-¿Seguro?

-Si Jace, seguro, ahora ¿me puedes explicar que rayos te sucede?

-Es que Izzy me regaño varias veces por mis comentarios sobre tu relación con Magnus, dice que soy un desubicado y solo te haré sentir mal pero no digo las cosas con esa intención, es solo que no me doy cuenta. Sos una maravillosa persona además de tu parabatai nunca diría algo para herirte. ¿Lo sabes verdad?

-Lo se, no te preocupes por ello.

-Yo realmente me alegro por ti, en serio, aunque me siento algo idiota por el hecho que no me di cuenta de que eras gay, Clary lo sabía y yo no que soy tu parabatai... a veces no se como sentirme y es algo muy extraño para alguien tan esplendido como yo y lo sabes.

-Eres idiota con frecuencia -bromeó- pero no te sientas mal por ello... yo... yo no se lo dije a nadie mas que Izzy y pues, Clary se dio cuenta ella sola.

-Si ella me lo dijo.

-MIREN ESTA FOTO! -Izzy entró gritando y agitando una foto- ¿Que pasa?

-Nada -contesto Alec- ¿Que foto?

-Estamos todos justos en la playa ¿a que es linda? Magnus me dejo quedármela

-Me gusta la foto, me veo espectacular como siempre -comentó Jace- ¿Que playa es?

-California por lo que me dijo, quiero ir allí -miro alrededor- ¿donde esta Simón?

-Dijo que debía alimentarse -contesto Alec mientras picaba vegetales

-Le dije que debía alimentarse antes de salir y me dijo que estaba bien, quien lo entiende

Jace hizo un gesto de no saber y se acerco a Alec quien revolvía el contenido de una cacerola en la hornilla.

* * *

MAGNUS

Desgraciadamente apenas una hora después de almorzar Lizzy los llamo y mi ángel tuvo que irse con sus hermanos. No tenia que ver a ningún cliente hoy pero me quede haciendo trabajo en casa y había llamado a Caterina un par de veces pero no me había atendido, necesitaba hablar con alguien de la pesadilla extraña que había tenido y no quería preocupar a Alexander además de que Cat era mi única amiga de confianza. En cuanto terminé todo, me serví un trago y me fui a mirar televisión a la sala, como media hora después mi teléfono sonó.

-Hola Cat -puse el celular en altavoz y lo deje sobre la mesa de café frente al sofá

-Me llamaste un montón de veces espero que sea algo importante.

-Soy importante.

-Magnus por favor, habla de una vez que no tengo tiempo que perder.

-Que amargada eres mujer -reí- quería platicar contigo de una pesadilla que tuve.

-¿Una pesadilla? ¿desde cuando te perturba una pesadilla?

-¿Cuando dije que me perturbaba?

-Si necesitas hablar es por algo.

-No me perturba es solo que ... es muy extraño que tenga pesadillas y mas con ese tipo.

-¿Que tipo? ¿que fue lo que soñaste?

-No es que sino con quien.

-Magnus...

-Ok, ok, con mi padre, soné con Asmodeo.

-¿Que?

-Estoy seguro que lo recuerdas ¿verdad? mi padre, Asmodeo, príncipe infernal... no lo he visto en siglos y espero que siga siendo así.

-Se quien es tu padre, solo que es muy curioso o no se, que hayas sonado con él.

-Por eso te llamaba, no se que quiera decir eso y me inquieta.

-Bueno no necesariamente tiene que significar algo ¿o si?

-No lo sé pero yo no suelo tener sueños así ¿y si es una premonición de algo?

-¿Desde cuando eres vidente?

-Hablo en serio -reí- me inquieta bastante haber soñado con él.

-Bueno no hagas una tormenta en vaso de agua, de momento solo tuviste una pesadilla con él y quizás solo sea eso.

-O quizás no.

-Tienes razón pero no dramatices sin estar seguro de nada ¿me oíste? y ya me tengo que ir.

-Ok gracias Cat, no quiero preocupar a Alexander con esto, tal vez como dices no es nada.

-Así es, dale saludos de mi parte a Alec, hasta luego.

-Nos vemos.

-¿Sobre que no quieres preocuparme?

Levante la cabeza para ver a mi nephilin que recién entraba, le sonreí e hice un gesto con las manos para que se acercara.

-Nada cielo, solo tuve un mal sueño y se lo estaba contando a Caterina que por cierto te manda saludos.

-¿Solo eso? oh gracias, saludala de mi parte también -Alec se sentó en un sofá individual y yo extendí los brazos hacia él.

-No te sientes allí, ven conmigo.

-Pero...

-Pero nada precioso, ven aquí.

* * *

El nephilim lo miró por unos cuantos segundos antes de ponerse de pie y acercase al brujo, a diferencia de esta mañana ahora se encontraba vestido con unos ceñidos jeans negros, un cinturón de cadena y una camisa de un llamativo e intenso color verde sin un solo botón abrochado dejando ver mucha de su lisa y firme piel canela la cual brillaba levente por purpurina dorada al igual que sus parpados que también estaban delineados de negro. Su cabello mostraba mechas de tres colores igual que en la mañana y llevaba mucha joyería como siempre en su cuello y manos.

Magnus estaba tumbado en el sofá con una pierna sobre sobre el sofá y la otra colgando fuera de este, tenia una vaso de wisky a medio tomar y miraba a Alec intensamente con sus gatunos ojos libres de glamour.

-No te pongas mas tímido de lo que ya eres -rió el brujo arrastrando a Alec entre sus brazos sentándose este entre las piernas del mayor

-No me pongo de ninguna forma -frunció el ceño levente sonrojado

-¿Estas seguro? yo me pondré muy caliente si te mueves mucho así que procura quedarte quieto ¿si?

-¡Por el ángel Magnus! -exclamo enrojecido- y yo no estoy haciendo nada

-Hahahaha lo siento tesoro, solo bromeaba estas muy tenso

-Solo estoy cansado, estuve entrenando con Jace y creo que me excedí un poco.

-¿Te duchaste antes de venir?

-¿Como lo sabes?

-Era una pregunta pero puedo decirlo porque tu cabello no esta del todo seco y no usabas esta camiseta cuando te fuiste.

-Oh si, Jace me presto ropa porque la miá se ensució de sangre y sudor.

-¿Estas herido? ¿Donde? -sin pedir permiso siquiera le levanto la camiseta blanca que Alec esta usando.

-No hagas eso -bajo la camiseta de un manotazo ligeramente sonrojado- estoy bien no te preocupes.

-No me digas que no me preocupes cuando sangras.

-Fue solo un rasguño estoy bien.

El brujo suspiro y abrazo mas fuerte al ojiazul a lo que el menor levanto la vista hacia el rostro de Magnus.

-En serio estoy bien Magnus, soy un cazador de sombras ppr si lo olvidas.

-Lo se, pero entérate desde ahora que me es muy difícil verte llegar de tu trabajo herido y/o muerto de cansancio.

-Pero... es mi trabajo.

-Lo sé y siempre fui muy comprensivo por ello pero eso no lo hacía mas fácil -deslizo su dedo indice por la labio del menor descendiendo por la mandíbula y el cuello -cambiando de tema, no me gusta que estés con esta ropa.

-¿Que tiene de malo?

-Que es de tu tonto parabatai.

-¿y?

-No me gusta que uses ropa de otro hombre aunque este sea tu parabatai -se mordió el labio mostrándose levemente molesto.

-Es solo ropa, que importa de quien es.

-Importa porque no me gusta que huelas a otro hombre que no sea yo.

El ojiazul pareció darse cuenta a que quería llegar el brujo con sus palabras y se sonrojo ligeramente.

-¿Estas... celoso?

-Mucho, mas teniendo en cuenta que cuando nos conocimos tenias un crush por él.

Alec lo miro sorprendido y rojo de la pena por las sinceras palabras de Magnus, abrió y cerro la boca varias veces sin saber que decir.

-Tengo un violento deseo de arrancarte la ropa pero eso nos llevaría a una situación que por muy placentera que podría ser, tú no estas preparado para ello. -Le sonrió de lado plenamente divertido por el rubor en el rostro de su pareja.

-¡Magnus! ... si quieres me cambiaré -trato de levantarse pero Magnus lo aferro a él

-No, después, ahora quedate conmigo, te eche mucho de menos hoy.

-Yo... yo pensé mucho en ti hoy -confeso apenado

-¿Si? me alegro saberlo -sonrió ampliamente acomodándose mejor el sofá para que la espalda de su nephilim quedara pegada a su pecho y poder envolverlo mejor con sus brazos.

-Hoy me besaste -murmuró mas como un pensamiento en voz alta que otra cosa-

-¿Y? -murmuro esta vez Magnus al oído de Alec, un susurro que le produjo escalofríos y trato de zafarse -No es la primera vez que te beso además que tiene de malo que te bese, somos una pareja, es normal o bueno relativamente normal en nuestro caso -rió-

-No en la boca -dijo sin pensar y al instante se ruborizo- y menos frente a todos.

-Te dije que era un castigo, un delicioso castigo.

-¿Solo por eso? -dijo el ojiazul volteando el rostro hacia a atrás para encarar al brujo

Magnus sonrió con picardia y unió sus labios en un fugaz beso.

-Si no te había besado en los labios aún fue porque creí que necesitabas tiempo, como tu mismo dijiste "No todos los días alguien te dice que estuviste muerto por un siglo"

-Oh - aún levemente ruborizado por el beso

-¿Que pensabas? ¿que no me interesaba besarte? cariño me interesa hacerte de todo pero no estas listo para ello.

-¡Magnus!

-¿Que? es la verdad, quiero hacerte de todo y que me hagas de todo a mi, aunque tu no eres para nada dominante en la cama.

-Callate -dijo el ojiazul tajante y rojo de la pena

-Me gusta mucho mas que seas pasivo

-Ya... basta.

-Aunque admito que también he disfrutado cuando muy ocasionalmente tomabas la iniciativa

-¡MAGNUS!

-hahahahahah eres adorable cielo, esta bien no hablare mas de cosas que te apenen -rio dejando un par de besos en el cuello del nephilim -cambiando de tema otra vez, ¿Lizzy ha llegado a algo con la investigación sobre ustedes?

-No, nada y eso la tiene con un humor de mil demonios.

-Ella normalmente tiene un humor de mil demonios, no sabe lo que es relajarse.

-Bueno ahora esta peor, no sabe ya a quien recurrir, los hermano silenciosos no aportaron nada, los cazadores mas ancianos no fueron de ayuda tampoco, ningún libro al que se puede recurrir, nada de nada.

-Es demasiado orgullosa para pedirme ayuda o a cualquier brujo así que yo mismo empezare a buscar a un par que tal vez puedan arrojar algo de luz a este tema.

-Gracias Magnus -murmuro el menor si saber que mas decir

-De nada tesoro, haría lo que sea por ti, infinitamente lo que sea -deslizo su dedo indice sobre el dorso de la mano del nephilim como dibujando patrones con el dedo sabiendo que Alec estaba muy sonrojado por sus palabras.

* * *

-¿Sabes donde esta Alec? -pregunto el rubio entrando a la cocina donde su hermana se preparaba una taza de té

-En su casa me imagino -rió- no me digas que recién ahora te das cuenta que ya se fue.

-Oh ... es que estuve entrenando con Clary cuando él se fue a bañar, no pensé que se iría después de ello.

-Es lo normal creo, desde que "despertamos" que él vive allá, es su hogar.

-Si lo se -suspiró y se dio la vuelta para salir de la cocina pero Isabelle lo detuvo por el brazo

-¿Te pasa algo Jace?

-¿Algo de que? ¿Por que debería pasarme algo a mi?

-No se, ¿te sientes bien?

-Por supuesto, me siento de maravilla.

-Comunicase lo a tu cara entonces -bromeo Isabelle soltando el brazo de su hermano

-¿Que tiene mi cara? Estoy tan apuesto como de costumbre ¿de que rayos estas hablando Izzy?

-De nada olvídalo

-No, ahora dímelo.

-Parece que fueras el mismo Jace de siempre pero no se, hay algo raro en ti por momentos.

Jace se quedo mirándola por un instante e Izzy se encogió de hombros para luego tomar su taza de té. El rubio suspiro antes de comenzar.

-No se, me siento fuera de lugar supongo. Este es el instituto pero no lo siento como tal, es diferente, la gente es diferente y mi parabatai no esta aquí siento que de un día para otro el despareció... se que es estúpido lo que digo pero...

-No, te entiendo, yo también me he sentido así y Clary también me lo ha dicho, supongo que es natural en la situación que no encontramos.

-Pues Alec no parece para nada incomodo, ni perdido, ni nada y de hecho me sorprende lo bien que se adapta a su vida. - el rubio parecía algo consternado y su hermana no pudo evitar reír

-¿No estarás celoso verdad? -bromeó ganándose una mortal mirada de su hermano

-No seas tonta, te estoy hablando en serio.

-Lo sé, solo bromeo pero el hecho de que Alec luzca así no quiere decir que se sienta así, ¿les preguntado acaso como se siente?

-...-

-Interpretaré tu silencio

-Supuró- Supongo que tienes razón ... tal vez solo estoy siendo algo dramático.

-¿Algo?

-Ok ya entendí -frunció el ceño- ¿puede ser que pase mas de un día sin que me regañes?

-Tal vez si, tal vez no -rio- ¿has hablado con Clary ya?

-¿Vas a regañare tu también por eso? -resoplo

-¿Quien mas te regaño? ¿Alec? no creo que haya sido Simón.

-Obvio que fue Alec, quien mas... me dijo que debía dejar de evadir el tema y acercarme mas a ella.

-Me sorprende de Alec pero tiene razón.

-No es fácil, Alec y tu tienen personas que pertenecen a esta época pero Clary esta igual que tu y yo es diferente.

-Si y no, pero nada lograras si no lo intentas -siguió Izzy- que paso con el Jace temerario e impulsivo que no lo pensaba dos veces antes de lanzarse a lo que pensaba hacer.

-Me pregunto lo mismo en ocasiones, pero creo que tienes razón.

-Obvio que la tengo y mañana en vez de arrastrarme a casa de Magnus y Alec, invita a Clary a desayunar y platiquen todo lo que deben.

-¡Oye! yo no te arrastro a ningún lado.

-Si tu lo dices -rió Izzy dejando la taza vacía en el fregadero.

* * *

MAGNUS

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Me senté de golpe en la cama al tiempo que chasqueaba mis dedos para que la luz de nuestro dormitorio se encendiera, mi Alexander estaba sentado, bañado en sudor frío y con la respiración agitada. Esta era la tercera vez en la semana que le sucedía y comenzaba a preocuparme mucho.

-Cielo, ¿Estas bien?

-No pasa... no pasa nada, solo fue una pesadilla -murmuró con el rostro oculto entre sus manos.

-Estas teniendo muchas pesadillas últimamente, ¿seguro que no quieres contarme de que se trata?

-No hace falta es solo un mal sueño -me dijo mi cazador volteando a verme con ojos acuosos y sentí que mi alma se partía en dos porque él era tan fuerte, muy escasas veces lo había visto llorar. Me abrazó fuerte y yo hice lo mismo mientras frotaba mi mejilla suavemente contra la suya.

-Shhhh... todo esta bien Alexander, aquí estoy para ti.

-Si, estas aquí... y estas bien.

Algo en esa frase me resulto extraño, ¿sería que la pesadilla tendría que ver conmigo? quizás soñaba con mi muerte o algo así ...

-Estoy muy bien y quiero que tu también estés bien, haría lo que sea por ti.

-Besame -Los dos nos sorprendimos de sus palabras y él tuvo la gracia de sonrojarse como siempre pero curiosamente me miraba a los ojos cuando lo dijo. obviamente lo complací, uniendo nuestros labios en un relajado y suave beso que lo hizo jadear.

-Mnn... debería levantarme ya. -murmuro cuando dejamos de besarnos, el aire era imprescindible después de todo.

-No, quedate en la cama conmigo -me queje deslizando mi boca por la pálida piel de su cuello.

-Pero... ya son las 6, tengo... -jadeo de golpe a causa de que morí su cuello- tengo que... salir a correr.

-No es como si no pudieras faltar un día ¿o si?

-Eh.. no, bueno si pero no ... bueno... -inspiro fuerte- ya deja de hacer eso, me dejaras marcas.

-Es la idea tesoro, es la idea - reí pegando mi frente a la suya mientra él me regañaba completamente rojo, era tan adorable.

-Es que salgo a correr con Jace y ...

-Tu idiota parabatai puede esperar -Me queje pero suspirando lo deje levantarse

-¿Siempre se llevaran así verdad?

-Oh no cielo, hace un siglo él no era tan denso.

Una carcajada salió de los labios de mi ángel y le sonreí de lado, lo había dicho sin pensar pero parecía encontrar muy gracioso que yo pensara así de su parabatai

-¿Denso? Izzy reiría tanto o mas que yo si te oyera decir eso de Jace.

-Es la verdad, hace un siglo el rubio seguía siendo el pedante idiota que es y sin dejar obviamente de esta siempre para ti como tú para él, tenia otras obligaciones y no se la pasaba en nuestro departamento cada maldito día.

-¿Te molesta que él este aquí mucho tiempo? -me pregunto mientras buscaba su ropa

-No realmente aunque a veces quiero estar solo contigo y él frustra mis planes.

-Lo siento - me dijo mientras entraba al baño escuche el grifo del lavamanos y el sonido que hacia al cepillar sus dientes, minutos después salió secándose el rostro con una toalla morada.

-De que te disculpas, si no has hecho nada malo. El tampoco mas que ser un nephilim realmente molesto pero eso lo será siempre, antes y ahora.

Dejo la toalla en el baño y volvió a colocarse zapatillas, me sonrió cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron pero cuando yo le sonreí se sonrojo levente.

-Joder que eres lindo.

-No me digas lindo -frunció el ceño- cuando vuelva, ¿te despierto?

-¿Por qué no? -reí- y no te preocupes tesoro por desgracia tengo que levantarme ya, acabo de recordar que tengo un cliente a las 7 -suspire- cuídate ¿si?

-Claro no te preocupes, desayunemos juntos cuando vuelva.

-Por supuesto, te espero.

* * *

-Hace media hora que estoy esperando, ¿Que rayos hacías? No espera, no quiero saberlo.

-Eres idiota -rió el ojiazul- solo me retrase, lo siento.

-Como sea, vamos.

-¿Has hablado con Clary?

-¿Eh?

-No me diga EH, Jace no puedes seguir divagando con esa cuestión creí que Clary te gustaba y por lo que sabemos de lo que fueron nuestras vidas es muy obvio que ella te quiere a ti.

-No me regañes tu también que ya tuve suficiente con Izzy. No es tan fácil...

-¿A donde se fue mi parabatai impulsivo, mal hablado y temerario?

-¿Mal hablado?

-Si

-¿Es que Izzy y tú se ponen de acuerdo para sermonearme? ella digo algo muy parecido.

-Ambos te queremos y solo queremos lo mejor para ti.

-Lo sé hermano, yo también quiero lo mismo para ustedes. Hablando de eso...

-¿Que sucede?

-Cuando despertamos hace dos meses como te sentiste?

-¿No hemos hablado ya de eso?

-Si... pero no, siento que, como te adaptas mas fácil que los demás a las situaciones cotidianas mientras que yo me siento malditamente perdido pero Izzy me hizo notar que no te preguntado mucho sobre eso, mas bien nada mas allá de lo que dijiste cuando nos reunimos todos.

-Te entiendo, Magnus me dijo algo así también pero... -se quedo callado unos segundos mientras trotaban por un amplio parque- no sé siento una enorme familiaridad en ese departamento y en Magnus. como si ese fuera realmente mi lugar y también ... también el hecho de no tener que ocultar mi sexualidad me ayuda mucho, siento que he perdido un gran peso de encima.

-Supongo que es porque Magnus quiso congelar en el tiempo su departamento o algo así dijo.

-Tal vez...

-El instituto se siente tan ajeno que no me termino de sentir cómodo, pero también creo que se debe al hecho que tanto tú como Izzy tienen a alguien a su lado que ha estado vivo todo este tiempo, en cambio Clary esta en las mismas condiciones que yo y eso lo hace jodido.

-Pero se tiene el uno al otro y nos tienes a Izzy y a mi también.

-Lo sé, gracias hermano. -el rubio sonrió mientra observaba la gente y el paisaje en su recorrido- y hablaré con Clary cuando vuelva al instituto, creo que la invitare a desayunar y platicaremos.

-Genial, buena suerte.

-Gracias aunque no la necesito, es decir soy yo; que podría salir mal a alguien tan apuesto y maravilloso.

* * *

ALEC

Me despedí de Jace y volví al departamento, empezaba a hacer cada vez mas calor y necesitaba una ducha y desayunar.

Ni bien entre pude ver que Magnus tenia visitas, una mujer que pasaba los 40 quizás muy bien vestida y con un par de folios en las manos. Magnus por otro lado vestía como siempre, una camiseta sin mangas naranja con la inscripción "Sexy" en purpurina dorada, unos pantalones blancos ceñidos, cadenas, collares y anillos por montón así como los ojos delineados y el cabello con mechas naranjas. Siempre su cabello hacia juego con su ropa y sus uñas.

-Hola bebe, en un momento estaré contigo -Me dijo Magnus con toda naturalidad mientras que la mujer me miraba de pies a cabeza. Me ponía incomodo, tosí y le conteste rápido mientras huía al dormitorio.

-Buenos días -salude a la mujer- No te preocupes Magnus, voy a bañarme, tomate tu tiempo.

-Oh la señora Reynols ya se iba, la llamare en cuando haya un progreso-

-Así lo espero señor Bane.

Escuche que se saludaban educadamente y la puerta de entrada abrirse antes de entrar al dormitorio que compartía con Magnus, fui directamente al baño abrí el grifo y me bañe en menos de 10' . Cuando estuve vestido con una cabeza negra y jeans oscuros volví a la cocina donde Magnus preparaba café

-Toma tesoro -me dijo pasándome una taza de café-

-Gracias -sonreí- ¿tienes mucho trabajo hoy?

-Diría que no, solo tengo dos clientes en la tarde -dio un sorbo a su taza- ¿Y tú que tienes que hacer? -apoyo su mano en mi mejilla y me sentía enrojecer.

-Tengo que ir al instituto, Elizabeth necesita decirme algo al parecer.

-¿No te dijo que?

-No, el msj solo decía que necesitaba pasar por el instituto por la tarde.

-Siempre tan formal tu sobrina/nieta

-¿No es tuya también? digo... si somos pareja... -desvié la mirada incomodo

-Hahaha te has puesto tímido de nuevo, que adorable eres -

Antes de que pudiera decirle que no se le dice adorable a un hombre, él me beso tomando mi rostro con ambas manos, fue un beso amargo y dulce a la vez por el regusto del café y de la boca de Magnus

-Si, lo soy -me guiño ojo- pero nunca hemos tenido una relación familiar Lizzy y yo, ella es muy conservadora o yo demasiado excéntrico quizás para ella -se encogió de hombros- Nos llevábamos relativamente bien pero -se calló un par de segundos- cuando me quede solo... no volvimos a hablarnos excepto por cuestiones oficiales.

* * *

Él día había pasado lentamente y del caluroso día que había sido por la mañana paso a un lluvioso y pesado día por la tarde muy repentinamente por lo que Alec llego empapado al instituto y Jace le había prestado su ropa nuevamente.

-Magnus hará un berrinche cuando me vea otra vez con esta ropa -rió el nephilim pensando en voz alta mientras salia de la habitación de Jace

-¿En que estarás pensando? no, déjame adivinar, seguramente en cierto brujo con pésimo gusto para vestirse con colores chillones y mucho brillo.

-Cállate idiota -rió dándole un golpe en el brazo al rubio

-¡Oye! -rió también mientras caminaban por los pasillo- llegaste temprano, creí que no vendrías como hasta dentro de 2 horas.

-No tenía nada que hacer, estuve leyendo hasta que vine para aquí.

-¿Y brillitos?

-¿Brillitos? -rió y el rubio asintió también divertido del apodo que acaba de ponerle a la pareja de su parabatai- Magnus se fue después del mediodía tenía un par de clientes que ver hoy.

-Ahora entiendo todo.

-¿Eh?

-Nada, ¿te dijo Elizabeth para que quería hablar contigo?

-No, ¿Tú sabes algo?

-No estoy seguro pero creo que tiene que ver con un arquero que vendrá.

-¿Un arquero? aún cuando yo también lo soy no entiendo que podría tener que ver conmigo.

-¿Quizás es un Lightwood que quiere que conozcas?

-Lo dudo, le habría dicho a Izzy también.

-Es cierto, ¿entrenas conmigo mientras? Elizabeth no se encuentra ahora.

-Seguro, ¿Por cierto, donde están Izzy y Clary?

-Izzy no sé, estará con Simón supongo, Clary se estaba bañando, íbamos a salir por sus cosas de artes pero con la tormenta dudo que podamos salir a comprar algo.

-¿Hablaron esta mañana?

-Algo, no tanto como me hubiera gustado pero fue un comienzo.

-Me alegro por ambos.

Los parabatai entraron al salón de entrenamiento, se quitaron los zapatos y tomaron un largo bastón de madera que usaban en entrenamientos.

-Me hubieras dicho antes sobre entrenar, así no usaba jeans, es incomodo.

-No seas chillón Alec, somos cazadores rudos, estar con Magnus te pone quisquilloso por la ropa.

-No es cierto, es cuestión de comodidad -reclamo-

-Como sea -respondió mientras se ponía en guardia.

Una hora después ambos estaban sudorosos y agitados, tirados en el suelo platicando de la vida y demás trivialidades.

-Con que aquí estaban, los estaba buscando.

-¿Que pasa hermana? -pregunto el ojiazul

-Que malo eres hermano -frunció el ceño- Llegas al instituto y ni me avisas.

-Le pregunte a Jace donde estabas y no sabía.

-Jace nunca sabe nada a no ser que sea sobre él mismo -sonrió de lado- o Clary

-No es cierto, también se de Alec -alzo una ceja- después de todo es mi parabatai.

-Como que después de todo -rió el moreno- y después te quejas de que te golpee.

Mientras Izzy reía y Jace se quejaba, Clary entro en la sala.

-Hola Alec, dice Elizabeth que vayas a su oficina.

\- Buenas tardes Clary -dijo el muchacho levantándose del suelo - me daré una ducha y voy.

El nephilim dejo a sus hermanos y se dirigió nuevamente a la habitación que le pertenencia a Jace para bañarse nuevamente, en menos de 15 minutos ya estaba camino a la oficina de la directora del instituto.

Golpeo la puerta y entró después de oír 'adelante'

-Buenas tardes Elizabeth, ¿de que necesitas hablar conmigo?

-Alec buenas tardes, necesito pedirte un favor.

-Si dime, ¿que puedo hacer por ti?

-Es sobre un ... primo mio, bisnieto de Jace y Clary -guardo silencio un momento- el es ... algo problemático y si no fuera porque es arquero como tú le hubiera puesto a cualquier cazador como tutor de los que están calificados para ello claro, pero arqueros así no dispongo ahora y necesitaría si tu podrías...

Elizabeth divagaba un poco aunque su tono de voz era serio y potente como siempre y Alec se compadeció de ella pues se notaba que lucia muy incomoda pidiendo ese favor aunque no entendía porque.

-Entiendo, necesitas que lo ayude con su entrenamiento o mas bien que sea su tutor.

-Exacto, lamento tener que pedirte esto a ti pero...

-No hay problema al contrario, necesito algo que hacer.

-Excelente, él debería estar aquí ya -en ese momento golpearon la puerta- adelante.

La puerta se abrió y un muchacho alto y delgado pero ligeramente musculoso entro a la oficina. Vestía la típica vestimenta de un cazador y su sonrisa como un comercial de pasta dental, su cabello era rubio y en picos mientras que sus ojos era muy azules.

-Lizzy! cuanto tiempo sin vernos -dijo el muchacho con voz grave y ruidosa para luego notar a Alec- ¡Cool! eres el parabatai de mi bisabuelo ¿verdad?

-Si -solo dijo- ¿y tu eres...?

-Maxwuell Herondale, pero puedes llamarme Max.


	5. Chapter 5

N/A: Hola! ¿Como están? Antes de comenzar el capitulo les comento un par de cosas que una amiga mía me pregunto (Y la muy vaga no quiere hacerse cuenta, lees los capítulos desde mi notebook e.e) una es por qué le puse categoría R si no es fuerte el fanfic y es que prefiero evitar a las personas mojigatas y/o sensible a temas sexuales ya que son las primeras en reclamar cuando un fic es un poco subido de tono.  
Otra cosa y estoy es muy random de decir XD no se porque en el capítulo 4 puse los cambios de pov ( siglas para punto de vista "point of view") en mayúsculas en vez de ( ) estaba muy estresada o no sé XD  
También les diré que este no es el ultimo capítulo y como me dijo mi amiga le erre feo al calcular los capis o tal vez sea que se me han ocurrido mas escenas que escribí entre medio de los capis que ya estaban escritos y así el fanfic se hizo un poco más largo por lo que ahora no daré una cifra pero les diré que la historia esta un poco mas allá de la mitad.  
Ahora si, que disfruten del capítulo.

Capitulo 5 : Our Paradise

Alec estaba soñando, esa clase de sueño aterradores y vividos que mas que sueños llamamos pesadillas, de los que despertamos con un mal sabor de boca y sudando frío preguntándonos que diablos fue eso.

 _¿Quien es ese tipo?_ -pensó el ojjiazul frotando ambas manos por su rostro- _¿Y de que rayos estaba hablando?_

-¿Que paso tesoro? ¿pesadillas otra vez? hacia un par de días que no tenías ninguna -el brujo miro preocupadamente a su pareja, sus intensos ojos gatunos dorado verdoso lo revisaban de arriba a abajo para después mirarlo a los ojos.

-No te preocupes, estoy bien -solo dijo el ojiazul apenado de la intensa mirada de su novio sobre él

-Eso no responde a mi pregunta.

-Me iré a trotar, tu puedes seguir durmiendo, te llamaré cuando vuelva.

-Alexander -murmuro en tono de reproche el mayor pero Alec solo negó con la cabeza y beso la mejilla del brujo antes de levantarse de la cama.

El brujo suspiro frustrado y sin saber que decir le sonrió a su nephilim antes de volver a dormir.

* * *

(Alec)

Hacía un par de minutos que había comenzado mi rutina cuando mi celular sonó

Max: Se que es temprano pero Jace me dijo que madrugas siempre, ¿Puedes venir a la tarde para entrenar conmigo?

 **Seguro, pero tienes entrenamiento conmigo mañana ¿Por qué quieres que vaya hoy? ¿ya te cansaste de que Jace patee tu trasero?**

Max: Men... es una maldita maquina, quedo molido después de sus entrenamientos, pero hoy no estará, se irá con Clary y no se a que hora vuelva.

 **Ok iré después de almorzar.**

Max: ¡Genial! nos vemos.

Guarde el celular mientras seguía corriendo con Jace cuando este me pregunto con quien hablaba

-No me digas que hablabas con brillitos, por favor vives con él. Lo acabas de ver.

-No, con Max -Se sentía extraño decir el nombre de mi hermano menor y que se tratase de otra persona, como un malestar en el estomago o una sensación de desasosiego.

-¿Que quería el mocoso?

-Si podía entrenar con él esta tarde, me dijo que tu no estarás hoy.

-Eso es cierto pero hay mucha gente en el instituto ¿para que te lo pide a ti?

-Por si no lo has notado, para ser tan carismático y auto suficiente, Max no es lo que se diga muy sociable.

-Puede ser, no lo había notado.

-Eso es porque como diría Izzy solo eres consiente de ti mismo y quizás de Clary -reí y él se quejo golpeándome el brazo con su puño.

-No es cierto, ya he dicho también soy consiente de ti -dijo con tono de suficiencia

-La mayoría de las veces.

-Ya cállate -rio- nunca debí decirte que me sentía idiota porque no notar que eres gay.

-No hacía falta que lo dijeras, eres idiota generalmente.

Nos reímos los dos aunque él se quejaba que el estar con Magnus me hacia mezquino hacia mi parabatai. En cuanto terminamos nuestra rutina nos fuimos cada uno para nuestro lado, Jace al instituto y yo al departamento de Magnus. Bueno, también era mio y aunque me sentía muy cómodo en el aún no me acostumbraba del todo a llamarlo "Mi departamento"

Cuando entre todo estaba silencioso por lo que obviamente Magnus no se había levantado, hecho que constate cuando entre en la habitación y lo vi boca abajo en la cama con la sabana hasta la cintura y toda una porción de piel dorada al descubierto puesto solo usaba pantalones de pijama para dormir. Me quede un momento observándolo dormir, admirando los músculos de la espalda ondular suavemente. Me encantaba como su morena piel contrastaba con mi blanquisima piel, él tenía un tono absolutamente delicioso que me daba el estúpido deseo de morderlo con ansias.

 _Basta Alec o tendrás otra incomoda erección matutina_ -Me dije a mi mismo mientras sacudía la cabeza y caminaba hacia el baño, necesitaba urgente una ducha fría.

* * *

Alec salió del baño secándose el cabello y vistiendo como siempre, jeans deslavados y camiseta negra sin mangas.

Se acerco a la cama y movió el brazo de Magnus tratando de despertarlo.

-Magnus, bajaré a preparar el desayuno, levantate.

-Mnnn...

-Vamos, luego te quejas de que te dejo durmiendo solo -rio al oír el sonido que hizo el brujo.

-mmnnn. .. cariño mio -murmuro con una voz adormilada y sin abrir los ojos- tengo sueño, quiero dormir.

El nephilin suspiro y le sonrió aunque este no le viera.

-Ok pero conste que yo intente despertarte.

Se dio vuelta para irse mas el brujo extendió una mano y atrapo el brazo del menor antes de que se alejara.

-Quedate conmigo-murmuro con voz adormilada pero esta vez si abrió los ojos y sus exóticos ojos dorado verdoso con pupilas verticales se dejaron ver. Trato de jalar al muchacho para que se acomodara en la cama pero este se negó.

-No quiero dormir, sigue durmiendo tu si quieres.

-No tenemos porque dormir precisamente - dijo y espero con deleite a que Alec como siempre se sonrojara y una sonrisa surgió de los labios del moreno antes de continuar- podemos quedaron flojeando en la cama, vamos ... no me dejes solo.

El pelinegro sonrió al ver el gracioso puchero que hacía el brujo pero negaba con la cabeza

-No, no me vas a convencer. Además dijiste que querías dormir y ahora dices que no, eres contradictorio.

-Hoo esta bien ahora me levanto -suspiro el brujo pero cuando Alec menos se lo esperaba el brujo jalo de él con ambas manos y rodó para que Alec quedaba bajo su cuerpo.

-¡Magnus!

-¿Que sucede tesoro? -pregunto el mayor al oído del menor causando escalofríos

-Sabes que sucede, eso es jugar sucio.

-En la guerra y el amor todo se vale mi amor -le guiño un ojo

\- Eres imposible -Alec estaba sonrojado como de costumbre pero sonriente mirando a Magnus a los ojos lo cual al brujo encantaba.

-Y maravilloso, apuesto e irresistible pero eso ya lo sabemos cariño.

Alec sentía su piel erizarse mientras el aliento del brujo bajaba por el cuello hasta la clavícula y volvía a subir.

-Como me pone cuando hueles así -murmuro mientras lamia toda la extensión de pálida piel tatuada del ojiazul

-Huelo como tú, acabo de bañarme y usamos el mismo shampoo y jabón.

el joven encontraba difícil hablar mientras el moreno estaba sobre él lamiendo y besando su cuello y clavícula, deslizando las manos por debajo de la oscura camiseta para acariciar la pálida y firme piel del ojiazul.

-Si y no, si usamos el mismo pero no solo hueles a jabón y a mi, también hueles a ti y me encanta - sin previo aviso Magnus lamió y succiono, hundiendo luego los dientes en el cuello de Alec, en la unión entre el cuello y los hombros provocando un profundo jadeo en el menor. Dolor y placer se mezclaban en tan intimo acto haciendo que el nephilim se retorciera bajo el cuerpo del brujo.

-Nnnnoo -Su voz salió estrangulada y jadeante para luego morderse el labio inferior en un intento por acallar los involuntarios jadeos.

-¿No que tesoro? -la risueña voz de Magnus se dejo oír en la silenciosa habitación, silencio solo roto por las respiraciones de ambos y algún que otro sonido que llegaba de la calle -No te reprimas a ti mismo, puedes jadear, gemir y hasta gritar si lo quieres. Es mas quiero que lo hagas, es tan sexy oírte gemir mi nombre.

-...Ahhh, tú lo sabes - solo dijo el ojiazul volviendo a morder su labio inferior

-¿Como voy a saberlo sino me lo dices? -volvió su mirada al menor y se rio al verlo fruncir el ceño por la contradicción en esa pregunta y la situación en si.

Para desgracia de Magnus el timbre comenzó a sonar y Alec aprovecho para quitarse a Magnus de encima, empujándolo del pecho y levantándose de un salto.

-Maldigo al que se atrevió a llegar a esta hora y si es tu idiota parabatai juro que lo convertiré en pato -gruño Magnus despatarrado en la cama a lo que Alec rio de camino a la puerta.

-No creo que sea Jace, estaría con Clary todo el día prácticamente. Ya levantate y desayunemos juntos.

-El ángel bendiga a la pequeña pelirroja -se desperezo estirando sus brazos y se levanto de la cama hacia el baño - ¿Pero quien diablos es?! No deja de tocar el timbre.

El ojiazul hizo un gesto subiendo y bajando los hombros y salió de la habitación.

* * *

(Alec)

-¡Magnus, abre la maldita puerta! ¿Por qué siempre me dejas esperando?!

-Oh es Catarina, ¡pasa! -la puerta se abrió y ella entro hecha una furia pero creo que se calmo cuando me vio entrando a la cocina y me siguió.

-Oh por el ángel, aunque Magnus me mando un video para demostrarme que no estaba loco y obviamente le creí al instante, verte es impresionante.

Reí por lo que dijo Catarina ya que era muy Magnus que hubiera hecho eso y me hacía pensar cuando me habrá grabado, esperaba no fuera en ningún momento vergonzoso...

-Si lo se, Magnus me lo ha dicho y la verdad ni yo mismo lo podía creer. -cargue la cafetera y la encendí para luego ir por tazas - ¿Quieres un café?

-No gracias, ya desayune.

-Ok, ¿Y a que se debe tu visita tan temprano?

-Siempre vengo cuando puedo y a veces esta es la única hora que tengo libre, ¿no estabas durmiendo o si?

-No, me levanto muy temprano para salir a correr.

-Al que molestas es a mi.

Magnus entro a la cocina en ese momento, había cubierto sus ojos con el típico glamour que utilizaba a diario y vestía una camisa abierta con un estampado demasiado colorido para mi gusto y jeans pegados al cuerpo. Su cabello tenia mechas de colores como siempre y llevaba mucha joyería.  
Saludo a Catarina, me guiño un ojo y se sentó sobre la isla de la cocina.

-Eres un incordio con frecuencia Magnus, no me apena molestarte a esta hora ni a ninguna.

-Que mala eres -contesto él mientras me miraba sacar ingredientes para hacer hotcakes cosa que me hacia sentir cohibido y sentía mi rostro caliente.

-Deja de mirarme así -le dije sin retirar mi atención en lo que estaba haciendo

-¿Así como tesoro?

-Como un pervertido en celo yo diría -reí por la repuesta de Catarina mientras Magnus se quejaba de se estaban riendo de él.

-Cambiando de tema, me contaste la ultima vez que hablamos por teléfono que la directora del instituto se estaba haciendo cargo de la investigación sobre Alec y sus hermanos ¿como va eso?

-Lizzy esta mas neurótica que nunca ya que están dado vueltas sin respuesta alguna, le ofrecí mis servicios pero sabes lo orgullosa que es.

-Hay brujos que podrían ayudarle en esto aunque son algo difíciles de ubicar, ¿se lo has dicho?

-No, pero pensaba iniciar una búsqueda por mi lado.

-Si quieres puedo darte una mano en ello.

-Te lo agradecería Cat.

Yo que había estado callado escuchando su conversación, llene dos tazas de café y le entregue una a Magnus quien me robo un beso según él en agradecimiento por el desayuno. Definitivamente es incorregible pero me encanta su forma de ser.

-¿Y que clase de brujos podrían ayudar en esto? -esa pregunta había rondado mi cabeza desde que Magnus me había contado lo que pensaba hacer y Catarina me contesto.

-Hay brujos muy antiguos que se han dedicado su eternidad al estudio de temas muy concretos que no muchos brujos se interesan, como realidades paralelas y otras dimensiones.

-También en temas como la misma vida y muerte de los mundanos, tesoro. -prosiguió Magnus- pero son algo ermitaños y no les gusta relacionarse con nadie.

-Entiendo -solo dije mientras vertía una porción de masa en la sartén para hotcakes

-No es algo seguro que puedan saber algo pero es una opción a descartar.

* * *

-¿Me estas diciendo que no solo revivió el nephilim que te pedí sino todos sus hermanos?

-Ehhh... bue...bueno mi señor ...

-¡Habla claro! -un seco golpe en la mesa dado con el puño del "amo" del pobre hombre que casi temblaba de miedo en aquella sala resonó en toda el lugar.

-S-si mi señor, como le explico... eh -medito unos segundo ante la impaciente mirada de su amo- La magia que yo poseo no es exacta y puede tener muchos efectos colaterales, es decir intervenir con la muerte o las lineas del tiempo puede traer consecuencias inesperadas y si a eso le sumamos que yo intervine en un ritual de los hermanos silencios... no me extraña para nada el curioso resultado que obtuve.

El hombre que que había estado sentado escuchando el reporte de su sirviente se puso de pie y camino hacia este. Su figura alta y pálida imponía bastante, tenia la piel como estirada y dientes puntiagudos. Se paro fue al tembloroso sirviente y en fracción de segundos lo suspendió en el aire por el cuello.

-¿Tu sabes por qué te he conservado a ti de todos los traidores que intentaron arrebatarme mi trono, verdad?

-S-si mi señor, porque yo fue quien le dijo lo que otros planeaban hacer. Yo nunca lo traicionaría. Nadie es tan magnánimo como usted y ...

-Silencio, simplemente arregla el desastre que has causado.

-Mi señor, no puedo.

-¡Como que no puedes?! -apretó mas el agarre en el cuello- No puede ser que estés frente a MI diciendo que no puedes revertir un hechizo.

-Agggg - Su señor lo soltó y cayó al suelo tosiendo y boqueando por falta de aire- M-mi magia, es podría decirse mi don y maldición, una vez conjurado el hechizo nadie ni yo mismo puedo revertir mi magia pero, miremosle el lado bueno a la situación, ¿no cree?

-¿Y cual sería ese?

-Los hermanos del nephilin son personas queridas por este y por extensión de Magnus.

-Mn... si... y eso es interesante. Esta bien, largate por ahora, antes de que me arrepienta de haberte dejado con vida.

-Ssssssi señor, con su permiso - salió rápidamente y a los tropezones.

* * *

-Vamos, levantate, otra vez.

-Dame un respiro, estoy molido -se quejo el adolescente tirado en la sala de entrenamiento del instituto de New York, hacía un par de horas que entrenaba en lucha cuerpo a cuerpo con Alec y había sido derribado por el ojiazul docenas de veces.

-Max ya hemos parado dos veces, ¿como puedes ser un cazador de sombras con tan poca resistencia física?

-No... no es cierto -tomo una bocanada de aire antes de continuar- mas bien ustedes son anormales para cualquier paramento ... joder.

-No seas llorón mocoso - La voz del rubio parabatai de Alec resonó en la sala de entrenamiento mientras se acercaba a saludar.

-Eres un bisabuelo cruel ¿sabías? -rio aún tirando en el suelo el rubio menor a lo que el mayor rió y le ofreció la mano para que se pudiera de pie.

-Volvieron mas temprano de lo que me habías dicho. -dijo a Alec a su parabatai

-Si porque Clary no se siente bien y preferí regresar aunque ella dijera que no era para tanto. -contesto el rubio frotándose la nuca.

-¿Que le sucede a la pelirroja bonita? -Jace le miro con una ceja arqueada y el adolescente se rio - Por el ángel, es mi bisabuela ¿Cuan retorcido me crees?

-Uno nunca sabe -contesto- Creo que Clary tiene fiebre y me preocupó que estuviéramos en la calle con ella así.

-¿Como que crees? -pregunto esta vez Alec

-Hace un calor infernal y ella tiene frio, definitivamente no esta bien.

-¿Y adonde esta ahora?

-La acompañe a su dormitorio, dijo que dormiría un rato.

* * *

-¿Bane, puedo saber que haces en aquí? no recuerdo haber requerido tus servicios hoy.

Magnus deambulaba por la planta baja del instituto tratando de recordar donde estaba la sala de entrenamientos cuando se cruzo con Elizabeth.

-Lizzy, cariño, ¿debo recordarte que estoy casado con un cazador de sombras?

-No me llames Lizzy ni cariño y no he olvidado con quien estas casado.

-¿Entonces por qué me haces preguntas estúpidas? -Sonrió hermosa y sarcásticamente mostrando su perfecta y blanquisima dentadura mientras que la pequeña mujer le fruncía el ceño.

-No hace falta que te ponga grosero o sarcástico, no se supone que Alec este hoy aquí por eso mi sorpresa de verte.

-Pero lo esta, porque tu lo pusiste como tutor de tu revoltoso primo. Ahora si eres tan amable de recordarme donde esta la sala de entrenamientos, dejaré de quitarte tiempo y tu a mi. ¿te parece?

Elizabeth lo miro por un instante antes de suspirar y alzar la mano señalando con el pulgar hacia las escaleras

-Esta en el subsuelo, al fondo.

-Gracias, que tengas buenas noches o noches quizá -Le sonrió y paso por al lado de ella hacia las escaleras

-Bane, un momento.

El brujo se detuvo y volteo a verla

-¿Dime?

-Necesitamos hablar sobre la cuestión.

-¿Cuestión? -quedo confuso por un momento- Oh, entiendo te refieres a Alexander y sus hermanos, por supuesto llamame cuando quieras menos hoy, estoy agotado y solo quiero volver a casa con mi precioso marido -dicho esto se giro nuevamente y camino hasta la escalera, la cual bajo para llegar al subsuelo.

Se escuchaban voces pero no parecían estar entrenando ya y era una lastima pensó el brujo, ver a Alec entrenar podía ser muy sexy, mas teniendo en cuenta que sabía que su nephilin entrenaba sin camiseta y verlo era todo un sueño húmedo.

Por fortuna para Magnus aunque ya no estaban entrenando, Alec seguía sin camiseta y estaba completamente sudado, tenia el cabello húmedo prácticamente y una pequeña toalla alrededor de cuello. Lo acompañaban el rubio y su bisnieto.

-Que pena, no llegué a tiempo para verte entrenar tesoro aunque aún puedo deleitarme contigo.

Los zapatos de brillante charol repiquetearon al caminar por el lustroso piso de madera de la sala de entrenamientos, el rubio menor fue el primero en saludar.

-Bane! al parecer voy a verte seguido si me quedo en este instituto, aún no me acostumbro a verte tan colorido -rio-

-Eres el discípulo de mi marido, muchacho ¿que esperas? -le revolvió el cabello con una mano y paso a saludar al ojiazul deslizando sus brazos por el cuello de este y uniendo su boca en un fugaz beso

-Mnnn, Magnus ... -murmuro contra la boca del brujo- estoy todo sudado y huelo terrible, no debería abrazarme.

-Hueles jodidamente sexy -murmuro al oído del nephilin- te lamería por completo.

-Shhh -lo cayo avergonzado separándose de él para buscar su camiseta.

-¿Vamos a casa?

-¿No querías que saliéramos a tomar algo hoy? -volvió a acercarse al brujo y este le quito con la mano derecha el cabello que le tapaba los ojos.

-Estoy cansado terroncito, solo quiero acurrucarme contigo y ver una película quizás. -abrazó al pelinegro por la cadera para pegar su cuerpo al suyo a pesar de las protestas de estar sudado.

-Aún estamos aquí por si lo olvidaron -interrumpió el rubio mayor a lo que Magnus gruño y Max rio

-Rubio eres todo un dolor en el trasero, un día de estos realmente te convertiré en un pato.

-¡Alec! controla a tu lunático marido. -reclamo el muchacho con una mueca de horror

-Lamento decirte rubio que mi ángel no es precisamente el dominante de la relación.

-¡Wow! fuerte declaración -exclamo el menor de los rubios Herondale riendo.

-¡MAGNUS! -intervino el ojiazul frunciendo el ceño completamente rojo mientras que el rubio menor se ahogaba casi de tanto reír

-¿Que cielo? -Magnus le miró con su mejor sonrisa haciendo que muy difícil que Alec se enfadara con él y termino moviendo su cabeza en gesto negativo mientras suspiraba.

-...Nada, esperame unos minutos que me baño y nos vamos.

-Ahora que lo pienso, lo que dijo brillitos explica porque solo tú tiene marcas.

Alec se detuvo en su camino y sin siquiera voltear dijo - ¿Marcas? ¿De que hablas?

-Oh vamos -rió- ¿es que no te has visto el cuello?

-Dejame decirte que tienes una buena marca de una mordida allí -intervino Max- estuve tentado de preguntar desde que llegaste pero no quería saber los detalles, tengo mis limites.

-... Oh -solo dijo Alec mientras enrojecía considerablemente

-Desgraciadamente Catarina llego e interrumpió el momento -se lamento Magnus

-MAGNUS -solo dijo el ojiazul mientras seguía su camino ignorando los comentarios de Jace y las risas de Max

-Por el ángel, hacia mucho que no me reía tanto- el rubio menor seguía riendo aún, tomo su camiseta y también comenzó a caminar hacia la salida -sera mejor que me de un baño, apesto y estoy agotado.

-Insisto, eres un mocoso llorica al que le falta mucho entrenamiento -dijo el parabatai de Alec para luego mirar a Magnus- Brillitos no lo estas haciendo bien si mi hermano puede olvidar las marcas que le dejaste -bromeó

El particular aroma a azúcar quemada de la magia de Magnus y los insultos a gritos de Jace además de un par de "cuak" inundaron el subsuelo provocando grandes carcajadas en el mejor de los Herondale.

* * *

(Magnus)

El maldito rubio se merecía los patos por insinuar que yo no era bueno en la cama, mas allá del hecho que aún no había tenido sexo con Alec o bueno no desde que había vuelto pero igualmente lo dicho por el rubio era un terrible insulto para él.

-Que agradezca que no lo convertí a él en pato -dije en voz alta mientras subía las escaleras, el pequeño Herondale me había dicho que la habitación del idiota parabatai de mi amorsito estaba en el segundo piso a la derecha, tercera puerta y allí me dirigía.

No me sorprendía el compulsivo orden casi militar de la habitación de rubio porque siempre fue así, graciosamente mi caramelito era lo contrario a su parabatai siendo súper practico y pragmático en su vida pero terriblemente desordenado en su habitación.

La puerta del baño estaba entreabierta y se oía el sonido del agua correr, estaba tentado de bañarme con él ya que se bañaba tan temprano que rara vez tenía el placer de verlo en la ducha. Solíamos disfrutar mucho del sexo en la ducha... o bueno, solíamos disfrutar del sexo en casi cualquier lugar de nuestro departamento y por desgracia estábamos en el instituto, Alec siempre fue reticente a hacer cosas pervertidas -como él solía decir- en el instituto o Idris. Suspire y chasque mis dedos para hacer desaparecer la mampara* de baño opaca que me impedía ver a mi ángel en toda su gloría.

-Definitivamente tener ese cuerpo tapado en ropa enorme y desgastada es todo un pecado tesoro, ni que decir de tu precioso culo que necesita unos buenos jeans que lo destaquen.

Alexander que estaba de espaldas volteo inmediatamente, me miro sorprendido y como no sonrojado. Es tan jodidamente lindo.

-¡Magnus! que rayos... como... ¿Que has hecho?!

-Tranquilizate pastelito, solo hice desaparecer lo que impedía verte, luego la regresaré.

-Deja los apodos cursis ¿y como quieres que me tranquilice cuando haces esas cosas?

Suspire y me recargue en una de las paredes cruzándome de brazos.

-¿Que quieres que haga? me encantaría bañarme contigo como antes pero nunca te gusto que hiciéramos esas cosas en el instituto.

-Si lo dices así suena muy pervertido.

Se dio vuelta nuevamente y siguió bañándose como si yo no estuviera pero sin poder dejar de mirame de reojo mientras se pasaba una pastilla de jabón color amarillo por el cuerpo. Probablemente no fue buena idea esto de observarlo mientras se baña porque estoy poniéndome tan malditamente duro que no se cuanto pueda soportarlo. Diablos...

-Porque es pervertido cielo, sucio, excitante y pervertido.

-Basta, no empieces ... -estaba muy rojo y no podía evitarlo, como me gusta lo transparente que puede ser con lo que siente. No es bueno expresándolo pero su rostro lo dice todo.

-¿Que no empiece que? si no he hecho nada cariño aún cuando estoy incómodamente duro -me queje mientras él desviaba la mirada y cerraba el grifo del agua- y tu también por cierto.

-¡Y es tu culpa! -Exclamo completamente rojo

-¿Es mi culpa que te excite que yo te observe bañarte? -Le sonreí y desvió la mirada, cómicamente recordó estar desnudo por lo cual corrió a tomar una toalla que ato en su cintura y salió del baño.

-No hace falta que te vistas cielo, puedo abrir un portal aquí mismo.

-¿Ahora? ¿Ya?

-¿Tienes algo mas que hacer?

-No pero... debería avisar que me voy.

-Los rubios nos escucharon que no iríamos a casa después que te bañes, no hace faltes que avises.

-Supongo que tienes razón, pero no me siento cómodo así.

-Obvio cielo porque estas caliente pero recuerda que tu al menos estas libre de ropa, yo siento que mis jeans van a explotar.

-¡MAGNUS!

* * *

-Vamos cielo, no te enfades -dijo el brujo abrazando a su nephilin en el sofá en el que se encontraban. Habían llegado hacia escasa media hora y el ojiazul se había ido a vestir volviendo solo con unos pantalones deportivos de un gris descolorido, descalzo y sin camiseta alguna.

-No estoy en enfadado, solo horriblemente avergonzado -frunció el ceño mientras apoyaba la mejilla en el hombro de Magnus - tu no eres el que tiene que aguantar sus chistes y comentarios idiotas a diario.

-Perdón mi cielo, no volveré a hacer comentarios así.

-Lo dudo, tu simplemente eres así -suspiro- e insisto no estoy enojado así que no hace falta que te disculpes.

-En ese caso, cambiemos de tema -dijo atrayendo la atención del ojiazul que lo miro fijamente- ¿Puedo saber a que se debe que estés a medio vestir? no es que me queje, lo apreció mucho a la vista y al tacto pero mi resistencia tiene limites y estoy al borde de prácticamente abusar de ti.

Magnus rio de ver al menor pasar por al menos 20 tonalidades de rojo, abrir y cerrar la boca sin decir nada y fue ahí que el brujo aprovecho para unir sus bocas en un húmedo e intenso beso deslizando su lengua por la boca del ojiazul con intención de que este abriera la boca lo cual hizo al dejar escapar un jadeo por la deliciosa fricción de sus cuerpos.

-Solo bromeo tesoro, nunca haría nada que no quieras o que no te sientas preparado. -contesto una vez que el beso hubo terminado con ambos jadeantes y sin aire.

-¿Es por eso que no hemos tenido sexo aún? -se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho al segundo y escondió el rostro en el cuello del brujo mientras Magnus pasaba de la sorpresa a la risa.

-Diablos, como amo tu espontaneidad -rio- nunca dejas de sorprenderme, dices honestamente lo primero que se te cruza por la cabeza y quiero comerte a besos, entre otras cosas -le tomo el rostro con ambas manos a pesar de que su pálido novio quería mas bien que la tierra se lo tragase y le planto un corto beso, muy corto a opinión de Alec quien no pensaba decir eso porque ya bastante avergonzado estaba como para agregar algo más.

-Yo la odio, estúpida impulsividad -se quejo desviando la mirada- me hace quedar como un idiota la mayoría de las veces y mas que nada contigo.

-Pero conmigo puede decir lo que quieras cielo, es una de las cosas que mas me gusta de ti

-Si tu lo dices... -suspiró- pero ya que hablamos de ello, Jace me pregunto algo sobre esto hace unos días.

-¿Sobre sexo?

-NO! quiero decir, sobre el como parezco tan cómodo y fácilmente adaptado a mi vida contigo.

-Obvio que te sientes cómodo, soy el maravilloso Magnus Bane ¿porque estarías incomodo conmigo?

-Eres un egocéntrico -rio- tu también me dijiste algo parecido por si no lo recuerdas.

Magnus sonrió con todo su acostumbrado encanto, deslizando la rodilla entre las piernas del menor mientras se acomodaba mejor en sillón quedando mucho mas pegados si es que eso era posible.

-¿Cuando te dije algo sobre eso? refrescarme la memoria.

-Hace un par de semanas. Cuando Jace me lo pregunto me quede pensando en ello por el hecho de que tu también me dijiste algo así. ¿Crees que es raro que me adaptara a esta vida fácilmente? yo no siento que sea fácil pero al parecer esa impresión doy.

-De tu parabatai no se que decirte tesoro, pero en mi caso es porque recuerdo muy bien lo mucho que nos costo estar juntos, aunque supongo que ahora no tiene ninguna de las presiones de ese entonces y además ahora yo se que tenemos una vida juntos algo que en ese entonces quería pero no sabía si podría tener.

-Algo así le dije a Jace, me siento muy cómodo contigo -el brujo sonrió y beso a su nephilim antes de dejarlo continuar hablando- como si este fuera mi lugar, como si solo aquí me sintiera cómodo para ser yo mismo.  
O bueno cómodo es una palabra fea para explicar esto pero, cuando estoy contigo las manos me sudan, la respiración se me acelera y actuó con todo estúpido adolescente hormonal, es vergonzoso.

Otro beso mas interrumpió la platica, el roce de sus pieles provocaba suspiros en el ojiazul que se movía algo inquieto sobre el cuerpo del brujo y Magnus que mordía y succionaba los labios del nephilim. Deslizaba las manos por el pálido cuerpo cuerpo del muchacho hasta perderse sus manos bajo el elástico del pantalón.

-Magnus -jadeo contra sus labios

-¿Que? -rio el brujo apretando el trasero del pelinegro con sus manos.

-Eres un pervertido.

-Oh vamos, sabes que te encanta.

-...callate -murmuro sin aliento, tirando de la camisa de Magnus que estaba prácticamente abierta.

-Eres tu quien murmura contra mi boca, yo preferiría que hicieras cosas mas interesantes que hablar en este momento.

Y mordió su labio inferior sin dejar de apretar el trasero del menor con una mano ya que la otra deslizo hasta la nuca enredando los dedos en el cabello tirando suavemente de el obteniendo un gemido de Alec que también mordía y besaba a Magnus con furor.

Cuando sorpresivamente Alec que había estado acariciando el torso del brujo bajo sus manos hasta el cinturón de cadenas y desabrocho los jean, Magnus ronroneo contra el cuello del ojiazul lamiendo y mordiendo el cuello dejando escapar uno que otro jadeo en el proceso.

El timbre sonó en ese momento rompiendo tan intimo momento.

-No atiendas -jadeo Alec demasiado perdido en la nebulosa del intenso deseo del momento, había atraído el rostro del brujo para besarlo de nuevo mientras que una de sus manos estimulaba el miembro por encima de la ropa interior causando una erección prominente no solo en el brujo sino en él mismo.

-No puedo... no pienso moverme de aquí.

Pero el timbre sonaba insistentemente ajeno al caliente momento que se llevaba acá en el sofá de la sala.

* * *

(Magnus)

Estaba odiando intensamente al maldito ser que estaba tocando el timbre fuera quien fuera.

-¿Que hora es? ¿Y si es alguien cliente que olvidaste que venia? -Alexander me miro a los ojos jadeante y mordiéndose el labio inferior, sus manos estaban quietas en mi pecho y yo no estaba dispuesto a detenerme justo ahora.

-Es tarde solo ignoralo -mordí el lóbulo de su oreja y bese la mandíbula dejando un reguero de saliva por su cuello. Sus manos deslizaron por mi pecho y espalda. Bien, había logrado que dejara de prestar atención al molesto timbre y me prestara atención a mi como debía ser.

-...Eso quiero... pero ... -No lo deje terminar siquiera la frase y nos besamos otra vez, apoye los codos a los lados de su cabeza intensificando nuestra unión al presionarlo entre mi cuerpo y el sofá solo lo dejandolo ir cuando estamos literalmente sin aire. Moví mis caderas para frotarme contra las suyas ganando un excitante jadeo de sus tentadores labios.

El maldito timbre sonó una vez mas y mi paciencia llego a su limite, chasquee mis dedo y quien fuera que estaba interrumpiendo nuestro intimo momento habría caído inconsciente por un par de horas.

-¿Qu-que... -sus voz se oía pastosa y quedada, me encanto saber que tenía el cerebro hecho papilla igual que yo en ese momento- ...usaste magia

-Y? -pregunte ocultando el rostro en su cuello mientras mordisqueaba y lamia el mismo.

-¿Como y?

-Si Alexander, ¿y? soy un brujo -comencé besando y descendí por su clavícula- ... hago magia -Me detuve en su marcado pecho lleno de runas y cicatrices de batalla. Su piel estaba ligeramente sudada al igual que la mía y me dispuse a estimular uno de sus rosados pezones con la boca ganando un gemido de su boca- Es lo que soy.

Un "idiota" se dejo oír de los labios de mi precioso nephilim entre medio de sus gemidos y no pude evitar sonreír un momento antes de atacar su otro pezón succionandolo con insistencia. No deja de retorcerse bajo mi cuerpo, sus jadeos y gemidos me ponen a mil.

-Magnus... d-di...dime -con manos torpes tomo mi rostro para que le prestase atención aún cuando estoy seguro que preferiría la atención que presto a ciertas partes de su cuerpo.

-Amorcito no seas agua fiestas ¿quieres? ¿o no estas disfrutando del momento? -volví a mi tarea de morder y lamer su pálida piel hasta llegar a la cintura de los pantalones deportivos que llevaba puesto.

\- Por supuesto que sí -respiro hondo antes de continuar- que clase de pregunta esa esa - Contesto desviando la mirada, estaba rojo y acalorado, su cabello se pegaba a su frente y mordisqueaba su labio inferior otra vez

-Entonces olvidate de todo y relajate -Lo mire a los ojos mientras baja el elástico de sus pantalones - que mas que estrellas te haré ver la jodida vía láctea.

Oh si, esta sería una larga y muy satisfactoria noche como no tenia en décadas.

* * *

N/A: Espero les haya gustado! y dejen review plz

*Mampara: Es como una puerta corrediza de vidrio opaco que hay en algunos baños

Besitos y hasta el próximo capítulo :D


	6. Chapter 6

Hola! Perdón por la tardanza D: quería actualizar antes de navidad pero estuve muy ocupada y bueh no se pudo hasta ahora u-u

rosebenson19: ¡Magnus top es amor! y mucha gracias por siempre leer mi historia :3

Capítulo 6: Lo que ocultan los sueños

(Magnus)

Abrí los ojos pensando en cuan temprano sería para que el dormitorio luciera tan oscuro, recordaba las cortinas abiertas anoche por ende la luz del día debería entrar. Un trueno me dio la respuesta y entonces preste atención al sonido de la lluvia que caía fuertemente afuera, me gire de lado y sonreí bobamente cuando mis ojos se encontraron con los brillantes ojos azules de mi nephilim, estaba despierto quien sabe desde que hora obsevandome y me sonrió sonrojándose apenas.

-Amo los días de lluvia -le dije posando mi mano en su mejilla- me permiten despertar a tu lado. Buenos días por cierto.

-Buenos días y no es como si nunca despertaras conmigo -hizo un mohin jodidamente tierno y solo seguí acariciando su mejilla a pensar de lo mucho que me ponía que fuera tan adorable.

-Te vas muy temprano a correr y cuando me despierto ya no estas.

-La mayoría de las veces yo te despierto cuando vuelvo, no se de que te quejas - alzo una ceja mientras lo decía y mordisqueo su labio inferior luego, quería comerlo a besos cuando hacía eso y se lo dije.

-Voy a atacarte en cualquier momento si sigues mordiéndote así el labio -reí al ver su reacción- y no es mi culpa que mi idea de madrugar no coincida con la tuya.

-No puede llamarse madrugar a levantarse después de las 11 de la mañana -rió- definitivamente no sabes lo que es la vergüenza.

-¿A esta altura lo dudas?

-No realmente, se que eres un caso perdido pero no quisiera cambiar nada en ti -admitió sonrojándose

-Joder eres tan lindo -lo tome de la nuca y uní nuestras bocas en un fugaz beso para luego atraerlo a mis brazos.

-Magnus! No soy lindo -Frunció el ceño como siempre que le digo esas cosas y yo reí.

-Eres jodidamente lindo, adorable, caliente y violable.

-¿Existe esa palabra siquiera?!

-¿Violable? -Asintió y yo sonreí

-Por supuesto, tu eres violable aún cuando usas esa horrenda ropa de vagabundo

-Mi ropa no es de vagabundo.

Se sentó en la cama a lo indio completamente indignado pero termino riéndose de lo ridículo de la situación

-Admítelo tesoro, tu ropa es digna de un vagabundo, la que usas ahora es nueva al menos pero cuando nos conocimos usabas ropa gastada, deshilachada y rota que no se entendía como no la tirabas. Un completo insulto a la moda.

-Nunca me intereso mucho la ropa, con que sea cómoda y de color oscuro es suficiente - Su mirada se perdió en el sonido de la lluvia y la mía en su perfecto cuerpo, su pálida tez, cicatrices y runas.

Se puso rojo cuando se sintió observado pero no me detuve, amaba su piel lechosa y pálida. El contraste con mi piel canela era alucinante.

-Eso pude notarlo desde el principio y aunque siempre pensé que tienes un pésimo gusto para vestirte debo admitir que me gusta ese aspecto de vagabundo sexy que te da tu horrenda ropa.

-¡Que no es horrenda! -me tiro con la almohada y se sonrió mientras se sentaba a mi lado pero yo lo arrastre a sentarse entre mis piernas, su espalda pegada a mi pecho

-cuéntame algo. - me dijo-

-Lo que quieras corazón -Le rodee el torso con mis brazos y él suspiró satisfecho. Maldición... es que hay algo en él que no me ponga a 1000?

-Ya para con los apodos cursi -murmuro mientras se sonrojaba- son ridículos e incómodos.

-No en esta vida tesoro, ni en otras tampoco -deje un rastro de besos en su madibula y él volvió a hacer ese mohin tiernisimo- ¿Que quieres que te cuente?

* * *

(Alec)

Pocas cosas son tan satisfactorias como estar tirado en la cama una mañana de tormenta, aunque el factor mas influyente fuera estar en brazos de Magnus. Ya sentía mi rostro enrojecer mientras él reía y besaba mi cuello, a veces creía que Magnus tenía cierta obsesión con esa parte de mi cuerpo aún cuando el dijera que le obsesionaba todo mi cuerpo.

-El otro día dijiste algo sobre el anillo -le conteste sosteniendo en alto la mano en la cual Magnus usaba mi anillo familiar- algo sobre mi padre, cuéntame sobre ello.

-¿Para que quieres saber eso tesoro? -Magnus se llevo mi mano hacía sus labios y yo deje escapar un suspiro.

-Solo quiero saber, siento curiosidad por lo que pudo haber dicho mi padre, no te preocupes por mi se que no fue algo bueno.

-Bomboncito, ¿por qué no me preguntas algo mejor? hay tantos recuerdos bonitos que puedo contarte.

-Tu dijiste lo que yo quiera ¿o es que me estabas mintiendo? -levante la mirada para ver sus peculiares ojos.

-No me hagas quedar como el malo de la historia cielo -se quejo- solo quiero cuidarte.

-Soy un cazador Magnus, no necesito que me cuiden -le sonreí sintiendo como me sonrojaba por su mirada pero no apartaba mis ojos de los suyos

-Y yo uno de los brujos mas poderosos que existen y sin embargo tu siempre me cuidas

-Touché.

Magnus sonrío y beso mi mejilla antes de seguir hablando.

-Si tanto quieres saber te contaré.

-Si quiero saber, a decir verdad me interesa saber todo de nuestra vida juntos.

-Te contaré todo lo que quieras cariño -suspiro antes de comenzar- Me diste tu anillo en uno de nuestros aniversarios y en ese entonces tu padre y tu estaban... muy distanciados se podría decir.

-¿Es una forma suave de decir que mi padre seguramente me evadía por no aceptar que soy gay? -suspire y Magnus me abrazo mas fuerte quitándome un peso de encima, era muy reconfortante el como un abrazo o un beso suyo podía darte toda la paz y serenidad que necesitaba.

-Bueno, tu conoces a tu padre. El caso es que él recién noto que yo usaba tu anillo después de una asamblea de la Clave a la que tuve que asistir como representante de los brujos.

 _++FlashBack++_

 _Las reuniones oficiales de la Clave para temas comunes como tratados entre razas, limites territoriales y demás tenían lugar un par de veces al año y para mi desgracia tenia que asistir a cada una de ellas._

 _Para cuando creí ser libre de volver con mi precioso nephilim, un par de lobos y después un brujo me interceptaron. No les preste demasiada atención a platica pues había notado que mi "suegro" no había dejado de mirarme y aún ahora lo seguía haciendo._

 _No fue hasta que me pude retirar del salón que me tope con Robert Lightwood_

 _-Magnus Bane, ¿se puede saber que haces con un anillo de mi familia?_

 _Lo mire como si me estuviera tomando el pelo, es decir, él sabia que yo salía con su hijo, esto tenia que ser una broma... de mal gusto por cierto._

 _-¿Me estas escuchando? te hice una pregunta._

 _-¿En serio me lo pregunta? que usted quiera ignorar a su hijo no quiere decir que no sepa lo que hace ¿o me que equivoco?_

 _-¿Me estas queriendo decir que Alexander te dio ese anillo?_

 _-¿Quien mas sino? somos pareja lo acepte usted o no._

 _-Nunca lo aceptaré. nunca aceptaré su decisión de acabar con nuestra familia, él debía perpetuar nuestro apellido y decidió avergonzarnos frente a todos._

 _-Ser homosexual no es ninguna vergüenza que usted sea tan estrecho de mente si lo es. Su hijo es gay, superelo que no es el fin del mundo ni mucho menos. Alexander necesita a sus padres, los ama a pesar de que ustedes solo lo rechazan._

 _No estaba dispuesto a perder un segundo mas con tal persona y me fui antes de que pudiera siquiera contestarme algo._

* * *

Alec suspiro en cuanto Magnus termino el relato y un incomodo silencio se extendió entre ambos, silencio que Magnus rompió.

-No te conté en aquel momento que había tenido esa conversación con tu padre porque no quería que entristecieras mas por su rechazo y como siempre lo arruine todo -rió con sarcasmo- me echaste una terrible bronca cuando te enteraste, discutimos y te fuiste de la casa por dos días.

-Dos días? bueno, puedo imaginarlo, me molesta mucho que no me cuenten las cosas importantes aunque sea porque te preocupas por mi debes hacerlo -murmuro Alec

-Lo sé, tu hermana se encargo de remarcarlo después de decirme que soy un idiota y al mismo tiempo estaba orgullosa de mi por haberle dicho a tu padre lo que le dije

-Típico de Izzy -rió- fui yo entonces el que volvió a casa después de dos días?

-Si, bueno... te acose constantemente con mensajes y llamadas pero tu no me contestabas y cuando ya me había decidido por ir a buscarte tu apareciste. Me llamaste idiota y abrazaste fuerte. -sonrió- Fue tan tierno.

-Deja de decirme tierno, adorable y todos esos adjetivos tan de chica. -frunció el ceño

-¿Quien dice que son de chica? -acuso el brujo- Nunca pude entender como pero tu eres increíblemente tierno y sexy a la vez.

-¡Son de chica! -volteo su rostro para mirarlo a los ojos- no le dices a un hombre que es tierno o adorable es muy poco masculino.

-Hahahahaha pues no se como lo haces corazón, eres único en ello. Nadie se ve tan jodidamente adorable sin dejar de ser caliente y masculino. -Le robo un beso al indignado muchacho haciéndolo sonrojar mientras el brujo no dejaba de sonreír.

-Eres un idiota -sonrió Alec avergonzado- ya deberíamos levantarnos.

-Mnnn noooo -gimoteo Magnus ocultando la mirada en el cuello del ojizul- extrañaba tanto estas cosas, a veces creo que un día despertaré y todo será un sueño o una alucinación producida por mi retorcida mente.

-Te entiendo o bueno, algo así -dejo escapar un suspiro cuando el brujo comenzó a besar pausadamente su cuello, lamiendo y besando su pálida piel cubierta de runas

-¿Algo así?

-Si, bueno... yo siento cierta incomodidad cuando despierto cada día. -Antes de que Magnus pudiera siquiera decir algo continuo hablando- Como puedo explicarlo, amo la sensación de paz que me da tu departamento pero...

-Nuestro cariño, nuestro departamento -interrumpió el brujo

-¿Eh? si claro, perdón -sonrió y Magnus negó con la cabeza sonriendo también como indicando que no debía disculparse- como decía, me siento muy incomodo a veces de no saber nada de nosotros pero tu lo sepas todo por obvias razones. Es como si yo hubiera perdido la memoria de todo lo relacionado con nosotros y me frustra.

-Oh cariño sabes que no hay nada que no haría por ti y si supiera como rayos volviste a la vida quizás podría entender un poco mas el porque no tienes recuerdos, honestamente aunque no entiendo nada tampoco estoy demasiado interesado en saberlo -dejo escapar un hondo suspiro- estas aquí conmigo y soy lo suficientemente egoísta para alegrarme por ello sin importarme nada mas.

-No me extraña, siempre tuviste fama de irresponsable -Rio Alec mientras se levantaba de la cama o bueno, intentaba hacerlo porque Magnus lo tenia sujeto por la cintura y no lo deja ir.

-Alexander no te atrevas a dejar a tu marido solo en la cama un día como hoy.

-Son mas de las 11 vamos a la ducha y después prepare el desayuno.

-Pero no tengo h... un momento. ¿Acabas de decir "vamos" a las ducha?

Magnus sonreía lascivamente mientras Alec se sonrojaba y asentía con la cabeza.

-Después de lo que hiciste en el instituto prefiero que entres a la ducha conmigo a que me estés mirando bañarme fue absolutamente vergonzoso.

-Vamos, admite que te gusto. -sonrió el brujo dejando que ojiazul por fin se levante de la cama

-No admitiré nada brujo pervertido.

-Pensándolo bien no hace falta, tu cuerpo habla por si solo, sobre todo aquella parte intima de tu anatomía.

-Magnus! ya cállate y levántate. -frunció el ceño azorado y se fue al baño mientras Magnus reía y se levantaba de la cama encantado con la idea de bañarse con su sexy marido.

-Me estas diciendo que reviviste a 4 nephilins para obtener a tu hijo el brujo?

-No seas idiota, solo necesitaba a uno pero el inútil que debía traerlo a la vida no tiene control de sus poderes y utilizo un ritual de los hermanos silenciosos como fuente de energía, el resultado fue lo que acabo de contarte. Sin embargo eso no quiere decir que no me sirvan.

-Tengo curiosidad -La dama en cuestión tomo una negra copa de cristal de la mesa en la que se encontraba cenando con el otro individuo antes de seguir hablando- ¿Para necesitas que siga causándole pesadillas?

-Mera diversión -una sonrisa cruel se asomo a sus labios- La revuelta que hubo en mi reino este ultimo siglo me sirvió para deshacerme de todos lo inútiles que decían servirme fielmente cuando en realidad planeaban mi caída. Idiotas... la ambición siempre da paso a la codicia y a la traición.

-¿Y que te hace pensar que Magnus Bane no va a traicionarte?

-Nada, Magnus esta demasiado apegados a los inútiles seres humanos y es por ello que necesito a su nephilin.

-No termino de entender tu plan pero no dudo de ti, estaré de tu lado siempre que me lo pidas.

-Me complace saberlo.

-Tengo mis prioridades y siempre he sabido lo que me conviene.

* * *

Dio vueltas en la cama algo perdida de donde estaba cuando el orden casi militar del dormitorio la centro.

-¿Donde esta Jace? -murmuro encontrándose sola en la cama, recordaba haber deambulado por el instituto aún algo afiebrada cuando se topo con Jace en la madrugada y él la llevo a su dormitorio.

-¿Dormiste bien?

la voz del rubio le hizo mirar hacia la puerta donde el cazador entraba con dos tazas en las manos. Cerro la puerta empujándola con su pie y se acercaba a la cama.

-Te traje una taza de té -dijo sonriendo mientras le pasaba una taza a ella

-Gracias -respondió ligeramente apenada- no te golpee mientras dormía ¿o si? suelo moverme demasiado cuando duermo.

-No, dormiste como un angelito, es más, creo que te prefiero así.

-Idiota -le tiro un almohadón de la cama el cual el rubio riendo esquivo hábilmente

-Soy maravilloso y lo sabes pero, ¿Que hacías deambulando en los pasillos por la madrugada?

-Am... había tenido una pesadilla y... me desperté con la garganta seca así que pensé en ir por agua a la cocina pero la fiebre me desoriento supongo.

-¿Y como te sientes hoy?

-Mucho mejor, gracias Jace

-Olvídalo, no fue nada

Un silencio incomodo se extendió por la alcoba del rubio hasta que este mismo lo rompió

-Oye

-Dime

-Te parece si... -se quedo callado un minuto- Si en la tarde vamos a tomar algo o no sé a donde sea o donde quieras

-¿Tu y yo? ¿o con los demás?

-Solo tu y yo si quieres. Después de todo, estamos siempre con los demás.

-Si claro, por que no.

-Genial, por las tarde te mandaré un mensaje ¿te parece?

-Por supuesto -sonrió-

-Me voy a entrenar al mocoso en ese caso, nos vemos.

-No seas muy dura con él -rió- Nos vemos

El rubio rió y le guiño un ojo antes de irse, dejando a la pelirroja en la cama con una taza medio vacía en las manos y el rostro levente sonrojado.

* * *

-No estaba siendo orgullosa Bane -dijo secamente la cazadora líder del instituto- solo quería agotar todos mis recursos antes de...

-Antes de pedirle ayuda a tu desagradable pariente -respondió con sorna al otro lado de la le linea

-¡Yo nunca dije algo así! no tergiverses mis palabras.

-No fijamos que nos llevamos bien Lizzy, siempre apenas me toleraste pero bueno eso no importa ahora solo quería que sepas, nuevamente, que cuentas con mis conocimientos y mi magia en esa investigación que están llevando a cabo, tus recursos no son ilimitados y no están llegando a nada.

-Lo sé, no necesito que me lo digas. Y no nos vayamos del tema, mencionaste brujos que puede que arrojasen luz a este asunto ¿a que te refieres?

-Me refiero a brujos muy antiguos, mucho mas viejos que yo que se han especializado en temas que la mayoría ni se interesa y no se quizás pueda saber algo y encaminarnos por la dirección correcta. No perdemos nada averiguándolo.

Un suspiro se dejo oír al otro lado de la linea antes que su vos se oyera nuevamente

-Tienes razón y a este punto acepto cualquier ayuda que pueda recibir. ¿Cuando podrás hacer contacto con ellos?

-Son difíciles de encontrar pero ya estoy haciendo hechizos de búsqueda y Catarina me ayudara

-¿Catarina Loss?

-Si, ¿Algún problema con ello?

-No, ninguno. mantenme al tanto solamente.

-Por supuesto, te llamaré en cuanto tenga algo.

-...Gracias Magnus

-No me lo agradezcas Lizzy, haría lo que sea por Alexander, lo que sea.

* * *

(Magnus)

Deje el celular en la mesa de café frente al sofá y chasquee mis dedos por un vaso de Whisky agradeciendo que mi conversación con Lizzy fue relativamente corta, mi ángel esta agotado y se quedo dormido sobre mi. Sin dormir bien en semanas y saliendo a patrullar por recientes brotes de actividad demoníacas, cayó rendido en cuanto nos relajamos en el sofá a mirar una serie supuestamente.

Me encanta ver a mi ángel dormir, es absolutamente hermoso. Su cabello es mas sedoso de lo que uno se imaginaría en un guerrero y cae descuidadamente sobre su rostro, su piel es un increíble contraste a la mía del mas pálido blanco y su aroma... joder su aroma es una de mis cosas favoritas de él, llámenme fetichista pero amo como huele especialmente. Me encanta morder, lamer y oler su cuello. Había algo sumamente erótico con esa parte de su cuerpo y amo dejar marcas allí.

El molesto timbre interrumpe mis cavilaciones pero yo no pienso mover un dedo para abrir la puerta, mi precioso nephilin estaba durmiendo en mi pecho y él no suele dormir demasiado. Sin embargo cuando el timbre suena por segunda vez me veo obligado a usar mi magia para saber quien rayos es... debí suponer que era el molesto de su parabatai aunque también están los demás. Los dejo entrar con un movimiento de mi mano.

-Que la puerta se abra sola es muy de película de terror

-A mi me perturba pensar en porque ninguno puede abrir la puerta

En cuanto oí la voz de Simón y Jace, todos se acercaban a mi

-No pensaba moverme de aquí por obvias razones -tome un trago de mi bebida mientras la mirada de una sonriente Isabelle me interrogaba sin decir nada- ¿que los trae por aquí esta noche?

-Alec no aparece desde ayer en la noche y no contestaba su celular. Nos preocupamos.

El rubio tenia su punto y a decir verdad yo había oído el celular de mi ángel sonar pero no había tenido ganas de contestarlo, lo mismo el mio.

-Tu tampoco contestabas -continuo Isabelle- así que decidimos venir a ver.

Y dijo eso mientras nos tomaba una foto escusandose luego de que "nos veíamos lindos" me reí dándole la razón.

-Alexander esta muy cansado y se durmió hace horas, eso es todo.

-Por el ángel sin detalles por favor

-Rubio, tu mente es muy sucia pero dejame decirte que no hemos tenido sexo -arquee una de mis cejas- Mi ángel tan solo esta agotando por dormir poco y patrullar muchas horas.

Hundí una de mis manos en los sedosos cabellos de mi precioso nephilin mientras la pequeña pelirroja me pedía permiso para usar la cocina.

-Adelante cariño, puedes usar lo que quieras.

-Gracias, ¿alguien quiere café?

Isabelle fue la única que quiso y Clary se fue.

-Estamos acostumbrado a dormir poco y patrullar mucho, ¿no estará enfermo?

-Es solo cansancio, hace semanas que no duerme casi, por muy fuerte que sea el cuerpo te pasa factura en algún momento.

Graciosamente en ese momento Alexander se giro y acerco el rostro a mi cuello, suspirando y haciéndome cosquillas con su respiración

-¿Sigues hablando con Elizabeth?

Su voz pastosa y adormilada es tan erótica que casi no quisiera que nadie mas que yo la oyera, sus ojos ni se abren lo cual me hace pensar que va a seguir durmiendo

-¿Me escuchaste?

-Algo. Medio me despierto y caigo dormido todo el tiempo, perdón.

-¿Cintaku, por qué deberías disculparte?

-Me la pase durmiendo hoy... ¿y que te dije de los apodos cursis?

Mire a los demás y vi que Isabelle le tapaba la boca al rubio con una mano mientras este trataba de quitársela de encima, ¿Que diablos estaban haciendo?

-¿Que te encantan? -bromee mientras delineaba las runas de su espalda con mi dedo indice. una risita escapo de sus preciosos labios y un "idiota" antes de dormirse nuevamente.

-¿Que están haciendo? -pregunto la pelirroja volviendo de la cocina con dos tazas en la mano.

-Me pregunto lo mismo -dijo el brujo sin despegar su mirada de su pálido ángel durmiente

-¡No podía respirar! ¡Mujer loca! ¿quieres matarme o que?

-No seas dramático -rió- solo que te conozco Jace, ibas a interrumpir ese hermoso momento con comentarios idiotas o egocéntricos.

-Rubio vuelves a gritar y te convertiré en pato, no quiero que despiertes a Alexander

-No iba a hacer ningún comentario y deja de amenazarme brillitos!

-Estas en MI casa haré lo que quiera

-Que yo sepa también es la casa de MI parabatai

-Al cual despertaras sino bajas la voz -frunció el ceño el brujo que estaba perdiendo la poca paciencia que usualmente demostraba tener

-Magnus tiene razón -intervino Clary- no discutan

-Yo no discuto fue culpa de Izzy -se dejo caer en un colorido sofá individual

-Oye! no es cierto!

-Que cansado debe estar Alec para no despertarse con nuestra conversación - dijo Simón que había estado callado hasta el momento - Y ahora que sabemos que Alec esta bien que haremos?

-Pueden quedarse si quieren aunque no les garantizo que Alexander se despierte pronto

Al final de cuentas solo se quedaron cerca de una hora y le dejaron dicho al brujo que le avisara a Alec que habían pasado

* * *

(Magnus)

 _Cuanto tiempo sin vernos hijo mio ..._

 _Que demonios... ¿como entraste a mis sueños?_

 _Puedo hacerlo que yo quiera, soy el regente de Edom._

 _Eso no te da derecho de meterme en mi cabeza, largate de mi sueño_

 _Hijo... no estas en posición de reclamarme nada y mas cuando tienes todas las de perder_

 _¿Que es lo que quieres?!_

 _Solo saludarte de momento y decirte que no se... ¿te vigilo? -sus labios formaron una cruel sonrisa-...nos veremos pronto._

Me desperté sobresaltado y bañado en sudor frio, estaba en el sofá y no sé cuando rayos me había quedado dormido.

-¿Donde esta Alexander? ... -Ya no estaba en mis brazos y la sala estaba oscura, ¿era de madrugada tal vez? no tenía ni idea.

-Alexander -Llame- Tesoro ¿donde estas?

-¡Aquí! -su voz se oyó desde la cocina y me dirigí allí

Mi precioso ángel estaba preparando café y tostadas. Su cabello se notaba húmedo y vestía unos pantalones deportivos negros y una camiseta sin mangas.

-Hermoso me asustaste -le dije al oigo abrazándolo por la espalda

-¿Por qué? solo me desperté hambriento y me di una ducha también, no quería molestarte porque no se a que hora te habrás dormido.

-No sé, me desperté y no estabas, no me gusta despertar solo corazón.

Además del hecho de haber visto a mi padre en un sueño o mas bien debería llamarlo pesadilla pero es algo que quisiera contarle, solo se preocuparía innecesariamente. Ya lidiaría con eso luego...

-Lo siento -me respondió apenado y apoyo su mano en mi rostro

-No te disculpes y solo dame un beso -como siempre se sonrojo adorablemente pero también se volteo para quedar de frente a mi y unió sus labios a los míos, deslice mi lengua a través de sus carnosos labios y él dejo escapar un ahogado gemido. Sonreí y presione mi cuerpo al suyo, frotándome especialmente en cierta parte de su anatomía. Estaba inquieto y deseoso de sentirlo. Lo que realmente necesitaba era el dulce olvido de una buena follada pero, podía conformarme con comerlo a besos... por ahora.

-Magnus... -murmuro escondiendo el rostro en mi cuello. Joder, joder... nunca me canso de decirlo es TAN lindo.

-¿Que? -murmure solamente mientras exploraba la pálida piel de su espalda con mis manos

-Estamos en la cocina

-Y? -Aunque escondía su rosto en mi cuello estaba seguro que se ponía mas rojo a cada momento y yo amaba ponerlo nervioso ...en ese sentido.

-¿Como y? -rio- estamos en la cocina, no puedes hacer esas cosas en la cocina.

-¿Cuales serían esas cosas sayang? ilustrame

-S-sabes a que cosas me refiero

-Te lo he dicho otras veces corazón ¿como podría saberlo sino me lo dices?

mnn... su voz empezaba a entrecortarse y sonar pastosa como cuando se excita y no quiere admitirlo o decir lo que quiere. Y yo quiero que se sienta en la libertad de decirme todo lo que quiera, incluso si para el es sucio y/o vergonzoso. Es muy reprimido y en ello culpo completamente a su raza por la crianza que recibió desde niño.

-No... no podemos... -su voz iba y venia en una constante batalla interna por no emitir sonidos mientras yo me dedicaba a trazar las runas de su espalda con una mano, aun cuando llevaba la camiseta puesta me las sabía de memoria - Sssexo y esas cosas en la cocina no...no.

Su voz se perdió de nuevo y mi otra mano lo atraía hacia mi sentándome en la alta banqueta que siempre había junto a la isla de la cocina. Cuando estuvo a horcajadas deslice la mano por su espalda hasta su glorioso trasero.

-¿Por que no? hemos tenido sexo muchas veces en esta cocina tesoro y en cada rincón de nuestro departamento -reí entre dientes cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaron un momento y él se sonrojo notablemente sino es que ya estaba rojo desde antes.

-¿...Muchas veces?

-Muchas veces -murmure contra su cuello el cual comencé a lamer, besas y morder suavemente.

-Raziel, ¿no tiene limites tu perversión? ... no me contestes. -reí nuevamente- no puedo creer que sigamos comiendo aquí luego de... bueno tu sabes.

-Amorcito tienes que liberarte mas y expresar tus deseos sin vergüenza -Cuando hundí los dientes en su blanquecino cuello, Alexander dejo escapar un gemido rindiéndose al momento para mi satisfacción.

-Eso no tiene que ver con tener sexo en la la cocina -jadeo e inclino la cabeza hacia un lado dejándome mas espacio para morder y besar - insisto que tienes un fetiche con mi cuello

-Tu eres mi fetiche completamente Alexander, nadie en mi muy longeva vida ha provocado la lujuria, ternura y el amor que tu provocas en mi.

-...Solo tu puedes ser a la par de cursi y pervertido, pero insisto.

-Cintaku ¿puedes dejar de hablar y solo disfrutar?

Nuestro labios se encontraron nuevamente con ferocidad y deseo. Con ambas manos en su trasero lo acerque mas a mi, arqueando la cadera casi follandolo por encima de la molesta ropa que tenía ganas de arrancar.

-...¿Que te hace pensar que no lo disfruto?

Nada ciertamente, sus labios estabas humedos y enrojecidos, su piel empezaba a transpirar y el cabello se pegaba en la frente. Sus ojos estaban vidriosos y oscuros de lujuria mientras que sus manos había pasado de mi cuello a mis pecho y estar laxas por momentos, era una visión completamente erótica.

-Nada, te vez tan jodidamente caliente que me pones demasiado

-...Tu vives caliente Magnus -sonrío pegando su frente a la mia, su respiración era agitada y el sudor perlaba su palida piel

-Oye! ...bueno por ti si pero quien no exitaría por ti, eres un pecado corazón

No se si Dios o el diablo esta en contra de que disfrutemos de nuestra relación porque el maldito celular de Alexander sonó en ese momento. troné los dedos para aparecer el celular y que mi nephilim no se alejara de mi.

* * *

(Alec)

-Gracias, es Izzy -conteste- Hola Izz ¿que pasa?

-De nada tesoro -me beso la mejilla y yo le sonreí tímidamente mientras oía a Izzy explicarme la situación por la que me llamaba a las 5 de la mañana

-No te preocupes hacía mas de media hora que me desperté, cuando te envié el mensaje de hecho.

Jugaba con el cabello de Magnus mientras oía a Izzy y él solo me observaba con sus impresionantes ojos dorado verdosos y sonreía por momentos

-Okay... voy en camino, no se vayan sin mi. Nos vemos -deje el celular sobre la isla y suspiro apoyando mi frente en Magnus

-Te tienes que ir -dijo con un tono lastimero- y yo que quería pasar la mañana contigo o bueno es tan temprano que pensé que no te irías hasta las 7 al menos.

Hizo un puchero adorable que me hizo sonreír como un idiota y abrazarlo fuerte

-Lo siento pero estamos teniendo situaciones algo inusuales y todos cazador disponibles tiene que estar patrullando. Elizabeth autorizo a Max a salir de instituto bajo la supervisión mia y de Jace

-¿No es muy joven para ello?

-No realmente, pero igual me preocupa -me baje de su regazo muy a pesar de Magnus y me serví una taza de café para mi y para él

-Gracias corazón -me sonrió cuando le entregue la taza- cuídate mucho por favor

-Siempre lo hago, no te preocupes -Le bese la mejilla me dirigí a nuestro dormitorio a darme una muy rápida ducha y alistarme para salir.

* * *

A/N: Cintaku es amor mio en indonesio y Sayang es cariño o querido  
Nos vemos la próxima! Besitos :33


	7. Chapter 7

Hola! siempre que pienso que no me tardaré al final de cuentas termino tardando mas u-u lo sé el mundo me odia (? pero bueno pasaré a contestar los review antes de comenzar el capítulo

Puma Orlando: Muchas gracias por todos tu review! y pues lo se, el primer capítulo es deprimente pero después de pone fluffy a los siguientes XD así soy (? dramática y romántica.

Amo que ambos sean celosos y posesivos sin exagerar claro XD Y sobre Asmodeo si es quien esta detrás de todo pero aún no esta claro que quiere o porque lo hace, lo veremos en capítulos siguiente.

Max no causara problemas es un personaje que simplemente hace a la historia. Es un Herondale que a todas luces parece digno descendiente de Jace pero... no es tan así (?

Reve Marauder: Muchas gracias por los review! me alegra que mi historia te guste :D

* * *

 **Capitulo7: From memories and darkness**

-No te atrevas a reírte de mi pelirroja. Me alegro y mucho de que Alec sea feliz con su excéntrico brujo pero tengo mis limites y no quería ver esa escena.

Eran alrededor de las 9 de la mañana y el rubio shadowhunter junto a la pelirroja estaban en la cocina mientras esta ultima desayunaba, él estaba sentado sobre la isla de la cocina mientras que Clary estaba en una alta baqueta con una taza de café con leche en la mano derecha y la mano izquierda curiosamente entrelazada a la mano de Jace.

-Lo siento, no puedo dejar de reírme de pensar en tu cara cuando los viste besándose.

-No es gracioso y no era tanto el hecho de que estuvieran besándose sino que ¡era mi maldita habitación y Alec estaba en ropa interior a horcajadas de Magnus!

-No seas llorica, ni que los hubieras pescado teniendo sexo -Izzy entro a la cocina en ese momento y se dispuso a servirse una taza de café - Según Simón a él si le paso eso una vez.

-¿Los encontró teniendo sexo en su habitación?

-Entro al dormitorio de ellos en un momento muy intimo. punto. No se los detalles porque Simón no me los quiere decir -refunfuño Izzy- pero según él fue muy vergonzoso

-¿Se puede saber por qué rayos están hablando de mi vida privada?

Alec esta vez era el que estaba a la cocina vestido completamente de negro y armado

-Hermanito, ¿cuando llegaste? -Isabelle se acerco a saludar a su hermano mayor ignorando la pregunta de este y Alec suspiro conociendo muy bien a su hermana.

-Hace unos minutos, Elizabeth me llamo. Jace muévete, tenemos que salir ya.

-Ok, vamos.

-¿Y nosotras no iremos? -fue la pregunta de Clary que Izzy secundo.

-No. o mas bien si pero no con nosotros, Elizabeth las quiere en su despacho. Nosotros saldremos con Max.

-Mas vale que ese mocoso no se meta en problemas como la ultima vez.

-Es tu sangre Jace y al parecer no se puede esperar menos de un Herondale

-No estoy seguro si eso es bueno o malo, así que lo tomaré como un cumplido

Alec se rió y ambos salieron de la cocina.

-Bueno, ¿vamos yendo? -pregunto Clary mientras dejaba la taza en el fregadero y volvía al lado de Izzy

-Si aunque no creas que me olvidaré de lo que vi Clarissa Fairchaild -rio-

-¿Eh?

-Tu mano y la de Jace, los vi y quiero saberlo todo

la pelirroja se sonrojo levemente y asintió sonriendo.

* * *

(Magnus)

No era un buen día, mas allá del hecho que apenas si había podido desayunar con mi ángel antes que se fuera al instituto, tenia mucho trabajo ese día y grandes distancias que recorrer para las que obviamente estaba usando portales pero ellos desgastaba mi poder y sabía que llegaría muerto a casa. Solo esperaba que Alexander estuviera ya de vuelta, hacía mucho que no me preocupaba tanto por nada y que él estuviera tantas horas patrullando y cazando demonios siempre ha siendo una enorme fuente de preocupación para mi.

Mi celular sonó y para mi sorpresa era él

-Hola corazón, ¿sucede algo? ¿estas bien?

-Hola, eh... si, estoy bien.

-¿Seguro? no es que no me alegre enormemente de oír tu voz cielo solo que no sueles llamarme.

-SSi todo bien, solo... solo quería oír tu voz. ¿donde estas?

Joder... él siempre sabía como derretirme en dos segundo y sin intentarlo siquiera.

-Eres tan adorable, yo también quería oír tu voz. Hoy creo que no te veré en todo el día y te echare horriblemente de menos. Respondiendo a tu pregunta, estoy en Rusia en este momento.

-¡¿Rusia?! ¿que diablos haces allí Magnus? y no me digas adorable.

-Voy a decírtelo todas las veces que quiera porque lo eres -se escucho algo así como un gruñido y yo reí por saber que estaba refunfuñando por mis palabras- ¿Que hago aquí? es complicado de explicar pero... podría decir estoy visitando un cliente algo peculiar.

-¿No se supone que los clientes van a ti y no tu a ellos?

-Generalmente si pero hay excepciones.

-...Ok.

-No te me pongas celoso que no es nadie especial, tu eres lo único especial en mi vida. -Sin poder mirarlo sabía que se había sonrojado y probablemente fruncido el ceño. Lo conozco demasiado.

-No estoy celoso, solo curioso.

-Muy bien -sonreí- tesoro ya tengo que irme, nos veremos esta noche ¿verdad?

-Por supuesto, vivimos juntos Magnus.

-Eso no me garantiza nada cielo, no con tu ocupación.

Se oyó un suspiro antes de que me contestara

-Lo sé pero estaré en el departamento por la noche, no te preocupes. Nos vemos.

-Hasta luego corazón, te amo.

Corte enseguida para no ponerlo en la obligación de contestarme lo que le había dicho. Solo lo dije porque así lo sentía pero no esperaba que el me lo contestara porque se que él no es bueno expresándose verbalmente.

Deje mis cavilaciones cuando el sujeto frente a mi se presento. Una larga tarde de trabajo me esperaba.

* * *

(Alec)

Me quede como un idiota mirando mi celular aún cuando Magnus había terminado la llamaba después de decirme que me amaba... no es como si no lo supiera, es decir, tuvimos una larga vida juntos. Soy el amor de su vida y él es el amor de mi vida aunque sean palabras que nunca diré en voz alta, es demasiado vergonzoso y cursi. Pero... no me había dicho cosas así hasta ahora y no se como reaccionar. Me siento feliz, eufórico, avergonzado y estúpido, todo al mismo tiempo y es ciertamente confuso.

-¿Vas a seguir mirando tu celular por mas tiempo? tenemos que volver a salir.

-¿Eh?

-No me digas eh y deja de mirar el celular como idiota, despierta

Jace chasqueo los dedos frente a mi cara mientras reía y luego comenzó a caminar, seguido por Max. Completamente sonrojado guarde mi celular y corrí hacía ellos.

-¿Brillitos te llamo?

-Si... no, yo lo llame ¿Por qué lo preguntas? -miré a Jace realmente curioso, a él nunca le interesaba saber sobre mi relación con Magnus.

-Solo por él pones esa cara de idiota en las nubes -

Me miro con una mueca divertida en el rostro y Max se rió también. Quería matarlos a ambos aunque mas que nada a Jace porque sabía que me había puesto rojo y eso solo lo hacia bromear mas a costa mía.

-Cállate, como si tu no te vieras como un idiota cuando hablas sobre Clary.

-Yo me veo genial en todo momento, no sé de que hablas.

-Eres un narcisista en todo momento -reí- tu ego mas grande que el sol.

-Al menos no hago cosas indecentes en habitaciones ajenas

-¿Que?! ... oh rayos ¿puedes dejar de dramatizar con eso? fue solo un beso.

-En mi maldito dormitorio.

-Que tu mismo me dejas usar cuando vengo al instituto.

-Para que te bañes y cambies después del entrenamiento.

-Eso hice, ya cállate.

-Es lo que menos hacías cuando entre y estabas encima de brillitos quien sabe como los iba a encontrar si llegaba mas tarde.

-Oh men, es tan divertido salir con ustedes -rió Max y yo los mire mal a ambos.

-Cállense los dos y enfoquense en la misión, no estamos aquí para hablar tonterías

Ignore las burlas de Jace y seguí caminando hacia la zona que nos tocaba patrullar. A veces tenia serías dudas de como puede sentir algo mas que amistad por mi imbécil parabatai. Aún lo adoraba y lo apoyaba en todo pero también quería matarlo en ocasiones como esta.

* * *

-¡Como es posible que no puedan hacer nada bien!

-...Lo siento mucho mi señor, hemos emboscado una y otra vez a ese par y siempre salen ilesos.

-No lo sientas solo has que te ordeno o sentirás tus huesos crujir dolorosamente, ¿Soy claro?!

El siniestro señor lo estaba sosteniendo del cuello, clavando sus uñas en el y provocando pequeñas laceraciones que empezaron a sangrar de inmediato.

-SSSSi señor, le prometo q-que de un modo un otro cumpliré con sus ordenes.

-Hazlo. Y no vuelvas a menos que tengas buenas noticias.

El tipo salió de la enorme y opulenta sala a paso ligero y a los tropezones mientras su señor bebía vino con la miraba perdida.

-Sabes que podrías hacer tu mismo el trabajo o hasta yo ¿verdad? no entiendo porque pierdes el tiempo en rodeos.

-¿Estas cuestionando mis decisiones?

-Para nada mi Lord, es simple curiosidad.

-hahah siempre sabes que contestar querida, que puedo decirte. ¿Has oído la frase "La venganza es un plato que se sirve frío"?

-Si pero... usted no se esta vengando de nadie ¿o si?

-Para nada pero se aplican los mismos principios.

-Bueno, yo no tengo su paciencia pero no es asunto mio así que solo disfrutare ver el mundo arder y me quedaré a su lado ayudando en lo que necesite.

-Así me gusta, Es difícil encontrar lacayos tan leales con tu.

-Gracias milord como se lo he dicho ya, tengo mis prioridades y se lo que me conviene.

* * *

(Magnus)

-Magnus por favor, ten un poco de sentido común.

-Lo tengo cariño, lo tengo. -replique a mi vieja amiga mientras servia dos tazas de café en la cocina, había llegado hacia una hora y desde entonces discutíamos sobre el tema de la resurrección de mi ángel y sus hermanos.

-No, no lo estas demostrando. Yo se que estas feliz por Alec quien no estaría feliz de que su fallecido amor volviera a la vida pero nada de esto es normal y lo sabes.

-Por supuesto que lo se Tessa, no soy un idiota.

-No estoy diciendo que seas solo que consideres todas las posibilidades. ¿Estas totalmente seguro que es él? ¿y si solo es un impostor? ¿y si fue revivido con algún ritual oscuro para hacerte daño solamente? estoy siendo algo extrema y lo sé pero...

-No puedes decirme que desconfié de Alexander, es mi marido del que estamos hablando, es el amor de mi vida. Podría las manos al fuego por él en cualquier momento.

\- Yo te entiendo pero...

-No cariño, no me estas entendiendo y de todas las personas que me podrían sermonear tu eres la última de la cual esperaría esto y no te entiendo.

-No estoy sermoneando solo me preocupo por ti, eres mi amigo y se mejor que nadie lo destrozado que estuviste cuando perdiste a Alec, no quiero que vuelva a pasarte lo mismo, no quiero que tu corazón se rompa si él no es quien crees que es.

-Se honesta Tessa, mírame a los ojos y dime si podrías ser fría y objetiva si de un día para otro Will reviviera y estuviera aquí a tu lado.

El silencio se extendió por varios interminables e incómodos minutos hasta que Tessa aparto su mirada de mi y suspiro.

-Supongo que tampoco podría... pero insisto Magnus, solo estoy preocupada por ti.

-Y te lo agradezco Tessa pero sabes que soy una persona que vive el presente, así que si algo ha de suceder, lo enfrentaré cuando suceda ...

-Nunca cambiaras -sonrió- ahora, cuéntame ese sueño que dijiste que tuviste.

-No hay mucho que contar, soñé con mi padre y fue algo espeluznante.

-¿Sonaste con Asmodeo?! ... esto no me gusta nada, si bien no lo ves hace siglos ...

El ruido de la puerta abriéndose de par en par y la voz mi ángel llamándome a gritos cortaron nuestra conversación. Salí rápido de la cocina para ver a mi bombón y su rubio parabatai cargar a un inconsciente Maxwell seguidos por Izzy y Simón

-¿Que paso corazón?

-Fue envenenado por un demonio al salvar una niña, le aplicamos un iratze pero no hizo nada. estábamos mas cerca de aquí que del instituto y me pareció lo mejor traerlo.

-Por supuesto, déjenlo en sofá e intentaré extraer todo el veneno. Puede que sea doloroso para él y será agotador para mi que ya estoy bajo de energía, no te alejes por favor, puede que necesite tu fuerza.

-No me moveré de aquí Magnus.

Le sonreí un instante llevando una mano a su tersa y pálida mejilla. él tuvo la gracia de sonrojarse como siempre e inmediatamente me insto a que curara al muchacho por lo que puse manos a la obra.

El demonio le había enterrado una garra brutalmente por lo que después de cerca de media hora de curación, le vendaron el torso y lo dejaron dormir. Me deje caer en el sillón agotado y con la vista borrosa.

-¡Magnus!

Mi precioso ángel se inclino ante mi con la mirada preocupada, tomo mi rostro entre sus manos y yo le sonreí para tranquilizarlo.

-Estoy bien corazón, solo algo agotado.

-Deberías ir a la cama a descansar.

-Alec tiene razón y nosotros deberíamos irnos -dijo Samuel

-No debí dejar que Max se separara de nosotros -murmuro el rubio- Ya se metió en problemas otra vez y yo le había dicho que tuviera mas cuidado.

-No es tu culpa Jace, él solo quiso proteger a la mundana. Algo que cualquiera de nosotros habría hecho.

-Lo sé pero...

-Magnus, debes descansar -dijo mi nephilim volviendo a mirarme a los ojos

-Solo quiero un abrazo tuyo, siéntate a mi lado ¿si?

-Yo mejor me voy ya, nos vemos otro día Magnus.

Había olvidado completamente que Tessa estaba aquí. Cuando Alec estaba a mi lado tendía a olvidar todo y a todos, solo existía él para mi.

-¿Estas segura? es tarde, puedes quedarte a dormir si quieres.

-Soy una bruja Magnus, tengo mas de 300 años y tu lo sabes -sonrió- la próxima vez me quedaré mas tiempo, piensa en lo que te dije Magnus por favor. Buenas noches a todos.

Suspire y solo asentí. Tessa se fue y yo jale a Alexander a mi regazo necesitaba demasiado abrazarlo.

-Magnus, que haces ...

-Te extrañe... -murmuré escondiendo el rostro entre su cuello y hombro- ... mucho

Sabía que se estaba sonrojando seguramente y también que nos estaban mirando pero, me importaba muy poco todo salvo mi precioso ojiazul

-Yo también te extrañe -me contestó, sentí sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y suspire satisfecho.

-Amnn...chicos...

la voz de Isabelle me hizo abrir los ojos y vi que nos sonreía mientras que Alexander desviaba la mirada. Adorable.

-Nosotros nos vamos, cuiden a Max ¿si?

-No lo traumen por favor -bromeó el teñido haciendo fruncir el ceño a mi ángel y reír a Izzy-

-Si yo sobreviví, él no tendrá problemas -siguió Simón

-Cállense y lárguense de una vez -gruño Alexander a lo que yo reí esta vez

* * *

(Alec)

-A veces realmente quiero matarlo -murmure mientras Magnus solo reía, sus labios rozaban mi cuello y ello me causaba un agradable escalofrió

-Debo suponer que aún sigue quejándose por habernos pescado besándonos en su dormitorio.

-Es un drama queen -suspiré- y según él el problema es que estábamos en su habitación y yo estaba en ropa interior

-Bueno... de eso me declaro culpable -rió- porque yo te arrastre a mi regazo antes de que pudieras vestirte.

-Como siempre.

-Que puedo decir, me encanta como hueles. Eres adictivo.

\- ... Cállate -Me estaba poniendo rojo y lo odiaba. maldita piel pálida que denotaba demasiado cuando me avergonzaba - tienes que descansar Magnus, ve a la cama.

-Amor estoy famélico, ¿podrías hacer algo de comer? prometo irme a dormir luego.

Me levante inmediatamente para prepararle algo de comer a pesar de sus quejas de estar muy cómodo abrazándome. Por el ángel que era un hombre contradictorio.

-Ok, ¿Que quieres comer?

-A ti -rió- ... lo que sea corazón, siempre cocinas delicioso -sonrió y me guiño un ojo- me iré a bañar mientras tanto, necesito un largo baño de tina. Hoy fue un día agotador.

-¿A donde estuviste además de Rusia?

-Luego te cuento, ¿a menos que quieras acompañarme al baño?

Negué y me voltee hacia la cocina para no mostrar que volvía a sonrojarme

-Tengo que cocinar, ¿no estabas muerto de hambre?

-Si pero bañarme contigo merece la pena de aguantar el hambre un rato mas.

-Ya ve -murmure antes de entrar a la cocina, pude oír su risa alejándose hacia nuestro dormitorio.

Abrí las alacenas y la nevera para saber que podría cocinar y decidí que lo mas rápido sería un plato de pasta. Tome todos los ingredientes que necesitaba y me dedique a la dicha tarea.

Magnus se tardaba mucho en bañarse y aunque no me extrañaba, esperaba no se hubiera dormido en la tina. Ya había cocinado y preparado café. Tal vez debería darme una ducha mientras, me sentía sucio luego de una cacería.

Había estado tan sumido en mis pensamientos que me sobresalte apenas cuando sus brazos me envolvieron contra su cuerpo. Su piel estaba fresca y olía exquisitamente a Sándalo como siempre.

-¿Te asuste? lo siento amor, ¿en que pensabas?

-Esperaba que no te hubieras dormido en la tina -No veía razón para no decírselo aún cuando sabía que podría contestarme algo vergonzoso.

-Casi pero no y me siento muy renovado -rió- ¿Quieres bañarte ahora mientras pongo la mesa?

-Si, me siento sucio y quiero quitarme el uniforme.

-Me gusta eso, aunque quizás en otro contexto. Aquí te espero.

* * *

Dejó un par de besos en mi cuello antes de soltarme, sentí un agradable cosquilleo y le sonreí apenado antes de salir de la cocina. Siempre sus comentarios me hacían sentir a la par de apenado y encantado.

-Perdón que este desordenado, no pasado casi nada de tiempo aquí desde que, bueno ustedes volvieron.

-No te preocupes y gracias por dejarme quedar aquí

Izzy sonrió a su... marido? era curioso como había hablado con sus hermanos sobre no ser cobarde y afrontar situaciones de pareja pero ella no había hecho nada sobre lo que eran Simón y ella, aunque bueno, a diferencia de Magnus; Simón no había dicho o hecho nada sobre su relación. Obviamente eran dos personas demasiado diferentes pero de igual modo sentía algo de envidia por el modo en el Magnus hablaba sobre su hermano y también le enternecía mucho. Alec se merecía alguien así en su vida.

-Ni lo digas, debí ofrecerte quedarte aquí desde el principio pero... a diferencia de Magnus yo no conservo el hogar que teníamos cuando estabas viva hace un siglo atrás. Vendí esa casa cuando los niños crecieron y se fueron al instituto.

-No hemos hablado demasiado de ello y creo que ya es hora ¿no te parece?

-Ya lo creo. Perdón por no hacerlo antes, no sabía ni por donde empezar.

-No te preocupes, no ha sido culpa. O bueno no completamente, yo tampoco hice nada hasta ahora, hemos hablado si pero solo de temas triviales creo. No se con que cara le he sermoneado a Jace por un tema así cuando yo tampoco he hecho nada - sonrió mientras de dejaba caer en un amplio sofá color café. Miro hacia la nada por un momento antes de volver su vista hacia Simón.

-¿Quieres tomar algo? o quizás comer, puedo pedir comida ya que por obvias razones no hay comida en la casa -sonrió- Solo dime que te gustaría.

-... Que te parece, si compramos helado y charlamos en el balcón. Es una linda noche.

-Por supuesto lo que quieras, pero tu quedate aquí que yo puedo ir en un minuto. velocidad de vampiro, tu sabes.

-Ok -sonrió- aquí te espero entonces.

* * *

-Permiteme saber si entendí. ¿las esposas están hechizadas para suprimir la magia de quien las lleve puestas?

-Así es.

-Y necesitamos al Shadowhunter para atraer a Magnus.

-Si, el brujo jamas vendría aquí a no ser que algo lo force a ello.

-Si las esposas van a suprimir sus poderes, ¿con que objetivo lo necesitamos?

-Haces demasiadas preguntas. No necesitamos saber el porque de las acciones de nuestro señor solo hacer lo que el nos pide.

-Lo sé, solo siento... curiosidad supongo.

-Menos pregunta y mas trabaja.

-No me apresures, la magia negra no es sencilla y menos convertir algo en un objeto oscuro. me llevara al menos una hora, con suerte.

-Debo hacerlo, nuestro señor quiere resultados o mi cabeza rodara. Hemos fracasado en obtener al nephim que necesitamos, estaré en graves aprietos si no le doy progresos pronto.

-No entiendo porque hace todo esto. Yo creo que él es lo suficiente poderoso como para hacerse cargo de la situación el mismo ¿o no?

-Ya lo dije, no necesitas saberlo solo hazlo. Nuestro señor nos lo ha ordenado y como sus fieles sirvientes nos corresponde callarnos y hacer lo que nos pida.

-Ok, ok. Supongo que solo nos deja vivir porque le somos útiles.

-Tu lo has dicho. Y ya basta de tanta charla y ponte a trabajar en ese hechizo, yo también seguiré trabajando en lo que me ha sido pedido. llamame cuando el hechizo este terminado.

-Esta bien.

* * *

-Men... siento que un camión me paso por encima -el adolescente giro quedando de lado en el sofá mirando su torso vendado y luego en el lugar a su alrededor. -¿donde estoy? ...Ok, es el loft de Magnus, creo.

Se sentó con algo de esfuerzo y se puso de pie luego. Estaba todo oscuro por lo que el muchacho suponía era de noche o madrugada.

-¿Max? ¿Como te sientes?

El joven se dio vuelta para ver la silueta del ojiazul en la oscuridad, venia caminando desde el pasillo que iba a los dormitorios. Vestía solo un pantalón de pijama color negro y cabello revuelto.

-Como si un camión me hubiera arrollado y tengo hambre, por lo demás todo bien -bromeó-

-¿Quieres comer algo? vamos a la cocina

-Genial! ...auch -se quejo por la punzada de agudo dolor que sobrevivo a un movimiento brusco

Alec hizo una mueca que podría asemejarse a una sonrisa y camino a la cocina seguido por el adolescente.

Fue a la nevera, tomo un par recipientes herméticos y puso uno al microondas. El otro vertió su contenido en una cacerola y prendió la hornilla para calentar la salsa de la pasta que había hecho horas antes.

-¿Que paso luego que me desmaye? -Max pregunto entre bostezos frotándose la nuca

-Fuiste envenenado, fuertemente envenenado. Un Iratze no servia y como estábamos cerca te trajimos aquí donde Magnus te curo.

-Me aterré cuando vi al demonio ir contra la niña -murmuró- no lo pensé y solo me puse enfrente de ella. Creí que moriría, el dolor fue atroz.

-Acostumbrate, los cazadores de sombras pasamos por esas situaciones cientos de veces en la vida. -le dijo al rubio dejando un plato de pasta frente a él.

-Lo sé ... solo, hay un mundo de diferencia entre que te lo digan a que lo pases -Tomo el tenedor y tomo un bocado- mnnn... esta muy rico.

-Gracias y obviamente que es diferente pero como sea, lo hiciste muy bien y me alegro ya estés mejor.

-Oh, gracias. No estoy acostumbrado a recibir elogios -rió-

-¿Por qué?

-Porque como buen Herondale es un mocoso problemático -La voz de Magnus se oyó a sus espaldas, llevaba unos llamativos boxers de seda rojo con inscripciones doradas y una bata dorada, estaba desprovisto de joyas pero si tenia los ojos delineados y el cabello con mechas rojas y purpurina dorada.

-Oye! ya no soy un mocoso, no me trates como si aún tuviera 14

-Para mi siempre serás un mocoso -sonrió y le revolvió el cabello antes de acercase a su marido.

-Magnus, debería haberte quedado en la cama. ¿Como este sientes? ¿Estas mejor?

-Estoy mejor cuando estoy contigo cielo, por eso me levante. -el brujo apoyo un brazo sobre el otro por la nuca del ojiazul

-Comportate quieres -murmuró Alec con los labios peligrosamente cerca de los del brujo

-¿Estas insinuando que no se comportarme?

-Sabes a que me refiero.

Magnus evoso una ladina sonrisa y le robo un beso al sonrojado muchacho que era su marido.

-Get a room -rio el rubio con la boca llena de comida

-Eso quiero pero mi marido se empeña en dejarme solo en el -bromeo el brujo ganándose un en el brazo de parte del nephilim

-¡Auch! violencia no cariño, me comportaré. -hizo un adorable puchero y el ojiazul sonrió resignado.

-Solo me levante por una pastilla para el dolor de cabeza cuando lo vi a Max de pie y le pregunte como estaba.

-Y yo le dije que me siento como si un camión me hubiera arrollado -dijo con la boca llena de pasta

-No hables con la boca llena -regaño el nephilim mayor entregándole una servilleta

-Tuviste mucha suerte niño, casi no la cuentas pero Alexander tiene razón, lo hiciste muy bien. Tus padres estarían orgullosos de ti.

-Lo dudo -sonrió con cierta incomodidad - pero gracias.

Max bajo la mirada como si de repente el plato de pasta frente a él fuera lo mas interesante del mundo.

-Se que no tienes buena relación con ellos pero te quieren y se que están orgullosos de ti aunque no lo demuestren.

-Le doy en beneficio de la duda tan solo porque tú has vivido mucho mas que cualquier persona que haya conocido.

-¿Porque no te llevas bien con ellos? -pregunto el nephilim mientras dejaba un vaso de coca cola frente al muchacho

-No soy un niño ¿sabes? -alzo una ceja ignorando la pregunta de Alec- tomo alcohol a veces.

-Eres menor de edad ni lo sueñes.

-Cariño no seas aguafiestas -rió Magnus

-No voy a darle alcohol a un menor de edad, he dicho. -se cruzo de brazos y Magnus rió mientras el rubio se quejaba.

-Ya niño si mi corazoncito dijo que no, no lo convencerás de lo contrario.

-Deberíamos volver a la cama son casi las 4 am

-Por mi encantado tesoro y tu muchacho -dijo mirando a Max- puedes usar el dormitorio al final del pasillo.

-Preferiría quedarme mirando TV en la sala si no les molesta.

-Como gustes aunque deberías descansar.

-Magnus tiene razón.

-No se preocupen, estoy bien y como dijiste Alec es algo que nos sucede a los cazadores todo el tiempo. Gracias por todo -sonrió-

-No ha sido nada niño, buenas noches.

-Buenas noches Max

* * *

(Magnus)

Entramos a nuestra alcoba y Alec se dejo caer en la cama, yo por mi parte debía quitarme el maquillaje por lo que me senté en mi hermoso tocador para realizar mi nocturno ritual de belleza. Perfectamente podía maquillarme y desmaquillarme con un chasquido pero disfrutaba de estas cosas realmente.

-¿Era necesario que te maquilles para ir a la cocina? -Me pregunto mi ángel entrelazando sus dedos detrás de su cabeza

-Estando Max aquí absolutamente corazón, verme como Dios o en este caso el diablo me trajo al mundo es un privilegio de muy escasas personas.

-¿Al igual que tus marcas de brujo?

-Si mi amor -me puse de pie y camine a hacia él, prácticamente me tiré sobre su cuerpo y el dejo escapar apenas un suave quejido

-Uhh, Magnus esta bien que mi cuerpo sea resistente pero no te abuses -una pequeña sonrisa surgió de sus labios y yo alze una ceja

-No me estarás diciendo gordo ¿verdad corazón?

Me acerque mas a su rostro recargando los codos a los lados de su cabeza y mis labios malditamente cerca de los suyos.

-Hahahaha eso es ridículo, no hay un gramo de grasa en tu cuerpo -murmuró contra mis labios sonrojándose levemente y no pude seguir escuchando sus palabras, lo interrumpí besándolo, hacia rato que quería darle un beso en toda regla, intenso, caliente y húmedo.

-Mmm.. me alegra saber que... que le prestas tanta atención a mi cuerpo.

Y lo volví a besar, él como siempre se dejaba llevar muy dispuesto a una intensa sesión de besos de esos que te roban el aliento, de esos que dejan con ganas de mas, de esos que te dan las fantasías mas sucias que te puedas imaginar.

Cuando una de mis manos bajo hasta la cintura de su pantalón de piyama me detuvo. Trate de disuadirlo dejando un reguero de besos hasta el cuello donde lamí esa tentadora zona de su blanquecina piel pero el se mantuvo terco a detenerme y yo suspire de frustración

-...Hoy, ... hoy no Magnus

Me encanta cuando su respiración se agitaba tanto y sus ojos comenzaban a verse afiebrados por deseo. Era realmente caliente verlo así y me daba demasiadas ideas pero para mas de una de ellas no creo que él estuviera de acuerdo...

-Esta... esta Max -dejo escapar un suspiro- no quiero que entre de improvisto o que nos oiga, moriría de vergüenza.

Deje escapar una risita con los labios pegados a su cuello y clavícula.

-Puedo insonorizar la alcoba en un segundo si te preocupa ser ruidoso, corazón -deje un rastro caliente de saliva por todo su cuello al lamerlo nuevamente y regrese a sus preciosos labios, labios que me hacia perder la cabeza siempre y mas cuando estaban como ahora, rojos y jadeantes por mis besos.

-...mnnn pero... -dio una gran bocanada de aire- No se si me siento cómodo que haya alguien

-Deja de tratar de escaparte -le sonreí mirándolo a los ojos aunque él trataba de esquivar mis ojos y se sonrojaba- Me sentiré rechazado si sigues negándote

Mis labios se fruncieron formando un puchero y mis ojos brillaron desprovisto de glamour haciendo reír suavemente a mi ángel.

-Eres un idiota -me sonrió- nunca te rechazaría y no he dicho que no quiera en ningún momento solo me siento incomodo de saber que no estamos solos en el departamento aunque nada puede hacerse.

-Ya te dije que puede arreglarse fácilmente eso.

Trate de persuadirlo a besos nuevamente y esta vez podría decirse que lo conseguí aunque siguiera soltando alguna que otra palabra incoherente.

-Mnn... ¿tratas... tratas de seducirme para guarde silencio?

No conteste, solo oí su preciosa risa y yo mismo sonreí contra sus labios. Se sentía tan bien estar con mi ángel, su piel era tersa y pálida, su cuerpo firme y sin un gramo de grasa. Era cálido y olía como los Dioses en cualquier momento.

Nos besamos... por minutos u horas, no estoy seguro y tampoco me importa realmente, solo me importaba Alexander... Y sus ojos, y su boca, y su cálido cuerpo que me volvía loco.

Sus manos se aferraron a mi mientras yo besaba su maravillosa boca y nuestras lenguas se enredaba por el control hasta quedar sin aire alguno. Seguí besando esta vez su fuerte mandíbula y baje hacia su cuello, clavícula y sus pectorales.

-AHH - Dejo escapar un corto y fuerte gemido cuando uno de sus pezones desapareció dentro de mi bocas y succione fuerte provocando mas gemidos y dejando una marca en el para luego jugar con su otro pezón. Sus manos soltaron mi cuerpo y se crisparon arrugando las sabanas, sus ojos cerrados y se mordía el labio inferior. Él siempre era una maldita visión erótica, tenia la habilidad excitarme con muy poco y ni siquiera se daba cuenta.

-Magnus -su voz se oyó pastosa y entrecortada- Magnus... por favor...

-¿Que? -deje de jugar con su pezón y seguí bajando por su cuerpo, dejando suaves mordidas por ahí y por allí que seguramente dejarían marcas por la mañana- ¿Estas tan caliente ya que vas a estallar? ... porque yo si.

-Solo hazlo -Me encantaba que ahora estuviera tan desesperado por algo que hace un rato se había negado. Una vena muy maliciosa afloraba en mi.

-Impaciente ¿ahora? mmm... y yo que quería disfrutar un poco mas del delicioso sabor de tu piel -levante la mirada hacia él con una sonrisa maliciosa en mi labios- y de tu carita sonrojada y sudada de recién follado aunque aún no hayamos hecho nada.

él abrió los ojos y frunció los labios - Es usted muy... muy cruel Magnus Bane

Sonrió lentamente y dejo caer la cabeza en la almohada dejándolo completamente a mi merced. -¿Cruel yo? ¿cuando?

Deje una mordida por su cadera y esta vez no me detuvo cuando jale de pantalón de pijama y al mismo tiempo su oscuro bóxer hasta mitad de las piernas. Su miembro se libero de la presión de su ropa interior, completamente erecto y yo no perdí ni un momento tomando lo de la base con una mano, subiendo y bajando lentamente.

-Joder! -exclamo arqueándose y cayendo al colchón nuevamente- mas...mas...

Sus palabras se perdieron en la bruma del del deseo y yo en vez de aumentar la velocidad me detuve y antes de que él pudiera reclamar algo abrí la boca y engullí de una su excitado miembro, lamí y succiones desde la empuñadura misma hasta la punta que empezaba a derramar pre semen mientras él se arqueaba y se movía como exigiéndome mas y mas rápido.

-...Como me gusta que ruegues por mas... -dije entre lamida y lamida, cada ves que su enhiesto miembro desaparecía dentro de mi boca él se arqueaba su cuerpo hasta el punto en que pareció quebrarse y entonces se vino, violenta y sorpresivamente. Esperaba durara mas pero no fue así. Gruesos hilos de semen salían sin control y yo bebí hasta la última gota.

-Por el ángel... eso fue... -su cuerpo estaba lánguido en la cama y mientras se tapaba su sudoroso rostro con brazo, yo limpiaba mi boca con el pulgar y el indice de mi mano.

-¿Maravilloso? ¿excitante? ¿caliente? -reí mientras me dejaba cae a su lado y deslizaba mis manos por su cintura.

-...Si, todo eso. -respiro hondo antes de continuar- Aunque no pensé que sucediera tan... pronto.

-Si yo tampoco, tiendes a durar mas pero ¿supongo que la abstinencia te pudo?

-Callate pervertido -sonrió con el rostro sonrojado para de este con su mano- ...pero ¿y tu?

-¿Yo que mi amor?

-Tu sabes...no me gustaría ser el único que disfrute.

-Que dices, yo lo disfrute muchísimo. -lo atraje a mi en un apretado abrazo y bese su frente

-Pero no tuviste una liberación, no como yo recién -dijo de golpe con el rostro colorado aún por la felación-

-¿Me estas haciendo una proposición indecente? -bromee mordiendo suavemente su oreja

-Mmn... tal vez... ¿vamos a la ducha y te lo digo?

Se quito del todo el pantalón y el bóxer para luego levantarse de la cama y caminar hasta el baño no sin antes mirarme de soslayo con preciosos ojos azules... Creo que voy a replantearme todo lo que debía hacer el día de hoy y simplemente arrastraré a Alexander a pasar todo el maldito día en la cama.

* * *

A/N: Max les dice "Get a room" que significa "Consiganse una habitación" y lo escribí en inglés simplemente para marcar un punto de que Max es británico :D y a veces aún arrastra su acento.

besitos! nos vemos la próxima.


	8. Chapter 8

Hola! como están? espero no haberlos hecho esperar demasiado

: Gracias por comentar! espero te guste este capítulo :D

AyleenXime: Mucha gracias! y si el principio es triste :c pero después ya es fluffy jajaja sufría al escribir ese primer capítulo T-T

 **Capítulo 8: I belong to you**

La noche estaba estrellada y calurosa mas dentro del loft esta fresco y agradable gracias al aire acondicionado. El completo silencio en el que se sumía la alcoba de la pareja que residía allí fue roto por precisamente uno de ellos, el ojiazul shadowhunter.

-Magnus... -hacía rato que el joven estaba despierto mirando la nada o en todo caso la suave y deliciosa piel canela de su marido, las sabanas de un llamativo rojo apenas le tapaban hasta la cadera. La mejilla de Alec descansaba el pecho de Magnus, las piernas de ambos entrelazadas, los brazos del brujo abrazando a su nephlim.

-¿Que pasa dulzura? ¿No puedes dormir? -Magnus llevo una mano al mentón del ojizul para que este le mirara, estaban a oscuras salvo por la luz de luna que poco llegaba hasta allí.

-No se, no puedo conciliar el sueño -suspiro, su visión no era como la del brujo que podía ver incluso en la oscuridad cual gato gracias a sus peculiares ojos - ¿Y tu?

-No sé, tampoco he podido dormir bien -acarició la mejilla de Alec- No tuviste un mal sueño ¿o si?

-No, nada de eso. Solamente el sueño me escapa y me di cuenta que tu también estabas despierto.

-Y si no lo estuviera no me molestaría que me despertaras -Comenzó a deslizar el dedo indice hacia arriba y abajo por la pálida espalda del ojizul- sabes que puedes hacer conmigo lo que quieras.

-Suena como toda una indecorosa proposición -rió Alec levemente ruborizado- pero no te despertaría a menos que fuera sumamente necesario.

-Quiero ser lo mas indecoroso posible cuando se trata de nosotros corazón -la mano que había estado acariciando la espalda se perdió lentamente bajo el bóxer de Alec masajeando su trasero.

-Magnus... -solo dijo el muchacho ruborizándose mas

-¿Que cielo?

-No digas que, sabes lo que estas haciendo -Se acerco al rostro del brujo dejando un rastro de saliva por la mandíbula con húmedos besos para luego besar sus labios -eres un pervertido.

-Y así te gusto -Murmuro entre besos sin dejar de acariciar esa zona intima por la cual entre sus caricias se pasaba por la hendidura y casi rozaba la entraba. La respiración de Alec se agitaba y se mordía el labio inferior ahogando cualquier gemido.

-Ammm... si, así me gustas...

La otra mano de Magnus fue a la nuca de Alec y lo insto a besarlo con tranquilidad pero intensidad. Los labios de Alec para Magnus eran un paraíso, su paraíso personal y amaba disfrutar largas sesiones de besos. Nunca era iguales, nunca se sentían igual, eran únicos y maravillosos.

-¿Que hora será? ¿No nos podemos quedar en la cama? -murmuro el brujo con sus labios casi pegados a los de su pareja

-De momento me parece mas que buena idea -rió Alec- Y no tengo la mínima idea de que hora sea pero aún no amanece ...

* * *

-Se que tenias buenas intenciones Tessa pero no creo que fuera la mejor idea y mas sabiendo como es Magnus en el amor

-¿Un completo idiota enamoradizo? -sonrió- y mas cuando se trata de Alec es muy poco imparcial pero me aterra la idea de que Magnus vuelva a caer en la depresión que lo ahogo por casi 50 años... solo tu y yo sabemos la verdad de cuando profunda fue su depresión

-Lo sé y a mi también me preocupa y mucho pero al mismo tiempo no puedo evitar sentirme feliz porque el vuelva a ser el Magnus de antes, creí que lo habíamos perdido para siempre y que tendríamos que conformarnos con la opaca existencia que llevaba en la que realmente no vivía solo sobrevivía.

-Yo también me alegre enormemente de ver a Magnus como antes y apenas lo vi un par de minutos a Alec pero no vi nada entraño en él lo cual me hizo sentir mas tranquila.

-Yo incluso hable con él y tampoco sentí nada extraño en él pero igual he pensando en asegurarme que todo este bien aunque no estoy segura de como hacerlo

-¿Te refieres a un hechizo?

-Si, no sé, algo que nos diga tal vez si hay magia negra involucrada quizás, aunque algo me dice que Magnus ya hizo eso.

-Me hizo un comentario sobre que no ha sido tan incauto como creo pero no estoy segura.

-De momento tengo que seguir con los hechizos de rastreo, le prometí a Magnus que lo ayudaría con ello.

-¿Que están buscando?

-Hechicero antiguos, de esos que se interesan en reencarnación, resurrección y la misma vida y muerte de los seres humanos.

-Para saber como resucitaron me imagino

-Si, Magnus quiere ayudar en todo lo que pueda a la líder de los nephlim aquí en New York

-¿Elizabeth se lo pidió?

-No precisamente pero sabes como es Magnus

-Tiene un corazón enorme que esconde con materialismo -suspiro Tessa tomando un ultimo sorbo de té

-Algo así y ya debo volver al hospital -dejo su taza sobre la mesa y se puso de pie- Hasta pronto, espero.

-Me dio gusto verte Catarina.

* * *

(Alec)

Había sido muy agradable quedarnos en la cama sin nada que hacer, mas que compartir besos y abrazos con Magnus. Hablar de trivialidades y reírnos de tonterías.

Por desgracia cuando nos levantamos a desayunar cerca del mediodía el había recibido una pista de los brujos que esta buscando y se fue tras abrir un portal hacia algún país asiático.

Había matado el tiempo yendo al instituto, entrenado con Jace y Max para luego salir con todos, Max incluido y terminar en el departamento comiendo helado.

-Insisto, es extraño ver este lugar tan colorido -Comentó Max- y eso que solo estuve aquí dos veces desde que conozco a Magnus y nunca había pasado del living

-¿Y como es que conociste a Magnus? -Pregunto Jace con un bote de helado de chocolate en la mano. Con frecuencia me sorprendo de la cantidad de comida que es capaz de ingerir.

-Haces preguntas idiotas Jace -rio Izzy- eres su bisabuelo y Magnus esta casado que con tu parabatai ¿hace falta decir algo mas?

-¿Eso que tiene que ver?! no parece llevarse muy bien con Elizabeth así que no razón para que crea que se conocen por vínculos familiares

-Bueno -comenzó Max divertido con la platica- eso es y no es cierto. No es que Magnus y Lizzy se lleven mal solo que Lizzy es muy estirada -rio- y nunca termino de comprender porque Alec se caso con un brujo.

-Eso no me lo esperaba -suspiro Izzy- además a Simón no lo trata mal o ¿si?

Izzy miro a Simón quien estaba tomando una bebida que obviamente era sangre y solo se había dedicado a oír la platica

-Bueno, no me trata mal pero tampoco soy su persona mas favorita sin embargo, Elizabeth es una gran persona y sabido llevar el Instituto desde muy temprana edad.

-Oh si, por supuesto -sonrió Max- pero la cuestión es que conocí a Magnus realmente cuando el impartió clases en Idris, yo recién entraba en la adolescencia. Tenia 14 años y estaba súper emocionado de verlo ya que había oído historias de él y además sabia que era el marido del parabatai de mi bis abuelo lo cual lo hacia mas emocionante aún pues había conocido a ambos en persona y pensé que me podría contar mas sobre ustedes.

-¿Y no fue así? -pregunte, estaba curioso por saber sobre Magnus en ese tiempo

-Me contó acercarme a él pero al final si, me contó muchas cosas.

Mientras Max relataba sus vivencias con Magnus miré hacia el reloj preocupado por que este no volviera siendo que me dejo que no se tardaría mas.

-¿Pasa algo?

Antes de contarle a Simón que no me pasaba nada, escuche la voz de Magnus en la sala

-Corazón?

-¡Aquí! -solo dije y todos miraron hacia la entrada de la cocina por donde Magnus entró

* * *

(Magnus)

Había tardado mas de la cuenta y en vano lo cual me frustraba inmensamente, no me había llevado a ningún lado y me había pasado la mayor parte del día en la helada Alaska lejos de mi bombón.

Deje mi pesado abrigo sobre mi sillón anaranjado y camine a la cocina en cuanto escuche la voz de mi Alexander mientras me desprendía los botones de mi camisa color esmeralda, hacía un calor infernal afuera y yo llevaba demasiada ropa por obvias razones. Quería quedarme prácticamente desnudo pero no creía que Alexander quisiera que hiciera eso en frente de los demás. suspire.

-Buenas noches, que extraño verlos por aquí tan tarde -sonreí a todos pero me enfoque en mi precioso nephim ojiazul, los abrace apretadamente escondiendo el rostro en el hueco entre el cuello y el hombro -te extrañe amor mio.

-Tu siempre me extrañas así sea que no nos veamos por una hora solamente -escuche su hermosa risa y sabía sin mirarlo si quiera que estaba sonrojado

-No seas malo, tu también me extrañaste.

-¿Estas seguro? -Su risa fue música para mis oídos- creo que no me das tiempo siquiera a extrañarte.

-Acuérdense que estamos todos -dijo Max con la cuchara llena de helado en la boca y recién ahí fui consciente de su presencia.

-Mocoso no te había visto pensé que solo estaban Samuel, galletita y los hermanos de mi ángel.

-Muchas gracias por notarme -su tono fue sarcástico y alzo una ceja, momentos como este era imposible ignorar que era un Herondale.

-Lo siento muchacho, tiendo a ignorar muchas cosas cuando estoy con mi Alexander -me incorpore en toda mi altura y deslice una mano por la caliente mejilla de mi precioso nephim

-Tienes las manos heladas, ¿por qué no te das un baño caliente y te cambias de ropa?

-¿Donde estuviste Magnus? -pregunto Izzy sonriendo al vernos.

-En Alaska -le sonreí de vuelta y volví a enfocar mi mirada en los increíblemente azules ojos de mi amor- ¿Me preparas una taza de chocolate caliente, por favor?

\- Por supuesto, aunque pensé que preferirías un vaso de Whisky

-Suficiente alcohol tome por hoy, prefiero estar sobrio en tu presencia amor mio -lo tome del rostro con ambas manos y deje un fugaz besos en sus carnosos labios antes de salir de la cocina hacia nuestra alcoba.

Nada como una larga ducha caliente y un cambio de ropa para devolverme el buen humor que perdí en el día y si cuando volviera solo estuviera mi ángel sería perfecto pero eso ya era pedir mucho así que me conformaba con disfrutar de su compañía aún con todos los demás presentes... no es me molestara su presencia pero, había momento en los que me sentía especialmente egoísta y no quería compartir a Alexander con nadie.

* * *

-Dime que traes buenas noticias -su voz resonó en la amplia y austera sala

-Si señor

-Habla entonces

-Las esposas están listas, solo tenemos que atrapar al nephim para obligar al brujo a usarlas

-Me imagino que estas haciendo cambios en las estrategias que han intentado hasta ahora para traerme a ese Nephlim, ¿verdad? porque si tengo que encargarme yo de ello ¿para que te deje con vida?

-Ssssi señor le prometo que le traeré a ese hijo del ángel así tenga que ir yo por él

-Así lo espero, no me falles y serás recomenzado. Fállame y sabrás que hay cosas peores que la muerte

-Ssssiiii señor no le fallaré, ¡se lo juro!

Su siniestro señor lo miro largamente sin decir una palabra hasta que demando que se retirara

-Disfruta de tu vida mientras puedas hijo... porque el final esta cerca. -sus labios formaron una cruel sonrisa antes de tomar un sorbo de vino. - Pronto, muy pronto.

* * *

Las largas duchas de Magnus duraban cerca de una hora y eso sin contar todo el tiempo que pasaba escogiendo su ropa y maquillándose. En esta ocasión llevaba jean azul oscuro que calzaban flojamente en la cadera dejando ver parte de su ropa interior, una camiseta sin mangas blanca cuyo material era de un brillante tornasol y una camisa sin abrochar también sin mangas de intenso azul eléctrico. Se delineo los ojos con plateado y negro y cubrió sus cabellos de un gel brillante de una tonalidad plateada. Conforme con su aspecto y no sin antes colocarse anillos, collares y brazaletes de plata y zafiro, salió de la alcoba.

Al entrar a la cocina nuevamente se encontró con una curiosa escena por lo que se quedo de pie en la puerta cruzado de brazos, sonriendo mientras observaba a Izzy estrujar a su hermano mayor y chillar de emoción.

-Deberían casarse de nuevo, ¡sería hermoso!

-Olvídalo Izzy y ya deja de estrujarme que no respiro -se quejo el ojiazul-

-Que amargado eres ¿y cuando pensabas contarnos eso?

-¿Cuando me lo preguntaran? No sé, es raro tener que contar cosas que todos vivimos pero ni recordamos pues fueron en otra vida.

-Totalmente de acuerdo -intervino Jace- a mi me hace hasta raro que este mocoso sea mi bis nieto

-¡No soy un mocoso! -se quejo Max al momento que notaba a Magnus en la entrada -Por fin apareces, Jace apostaba que te habrías ahogado en la tina -rió-

-¡Oye! fue un chiste -rió al ver la mueca de Magnus aunque este no dijo nada y solo acerco al ojiazul

-Isabelle cariño, deja de estrujar a mi terroncito, solo yo puedo hacerlo.

Isabelle rió y soltó a su hermano quien puso los ojos en blanco al oír uno de los tantos cursis apodos que Magnus usaba para él.

-¡Se lo merece! no me contó nada sobre el anillo que esta usando y ahora ha dicho que no me hubiera dicho nada si yo no se lo preguntase

-Querida creí que lo notarías apenas lo vieras, siempre fuiste tan observadora.

-Lo sé, lo sé, mala mía -rió- Me contaras tu la historia ¿si?

-En algún momento lo haré, claro.

-Yo lo note -comentó Simón- pero bueno, yo lo se todo... o casi todo.

-¡Y no me lo dijiste!

Mientras Izzy le reclamaba a Simón, Alec saco la llamativa taza de Magnus del microondas y se la entrego al brujo

-Tuve que calentarla porque tardaste mas de lo que pensé

-No te preocupes mi vida, muchas gracias -Le guiño un ojo mientras tomaba la humeante taza de chocolate.

-¿No hace mucho calor para que tomes eso?

-Teñido acabo de regresar de un sitio donde ahora hace -25 °c y no puedo recuperar el calor de formas mas... placenteras si todos ustedes están aquí. Aunque no yo no tengo problema, Alexander es reticente a intimidad en publico.

-¡Magnus! -se quejo el ojiazul frunciendo el ceño completamente rojo mientras volvía a sentarse en la alta banqueta que estaba antes, junto a la isla de la cocina.

-Ewwww no quería esa imagen en mi cabeza -el rubio hizo una mueca de asco mientras que Simón sonreía con incomodidad e Isabelle reía abiertamente

-Joder, tengo mis limites -intervino Max- no quiero enterarme de esas cosas Bane

-El que pregunta se entera

-¿No es el que busca encuentra? -rió Clary

-Como sea -respondió el brujo quitandole importancia al asunto, acercándose a Alec se sentó ahorcajas de este.

-¿Que haces? -Pregunto Alec arqueando una ceja mientras el brujo dejaba la taza en la isla y cruzaba los brazos tras el cuello del nephlim

-Ponerme cómodo no me ves -sonrió- como si no hicieras lo mismo por las mañanas

-Tu lo has dicho por la mañana -murmuro incomodo el ojiazul

-Oh vamos cielo como si los demás no supieran las cosas que hacemos

-¡Asco! por el ángel deja de llenar mi cabeza con imágenes desagradables de mi parabatai y tu - se quejo Jace haciendo muecas. Clary sonrió ruborizándose apenas e Izzy rió nuevamente. Max simplemente negaba con la cabeza sonriendo y Simón trataba de cambiar el tema pero fallaba por las contestaciones de Magnus.

-Rubio, al único que quisiera "llenar" de algún modo es a mi Alexander, pierde cuidado

-¡Magnus!

-JODER Brillitos ¡te odio en este momento!

Las carcajadas de Izzy resonaban en todo el loft.

A la mañana siguiente, Max se encontraba caminando hacia la sala de entrenamiento mientra inmerso en una platica telefónica

-Admítelo, eres un envidioso -rio- ya quisieras estas aquí ... ¿que? oh... ¿se acordaron que tienen otro hijo además de ti? ... te quiero hermano y lo sabes pero también sabes que para nuestros padres siempre fuiste tú, tú y tú ... y nuestras hermanas porque ellas son las princesas de la casa (? hahahaha ... ok, ok, si mandales saludos. Bye.

-Tienes muchos hermanos, vaya.

Max levanto la mirada para ver a su bisabuelo en la puerta de la sala de entrenamiento

-Si, tres hermanos mayores. Y una nula relación con mis padres, no preguntes.

-No iba a hacerlo. Yo ni siquiera conocí a mis padres biológicos. Como sabrás, los Lighwood fueron y serán mi familia.

-¿Que haces aquí tan temprano? -como siempre Max cambiaba de tema cuando se trataba de sus padres.

-Vine a ver como Alec te patea el trasero -sonrió de lado

-Lamento decepcionarte pero hoy hay practicas de tiro -rió-

-Mala suerte -una mueca- me conformaré con ver a Clary e Izzy entonces

-Ya me parecía que había una razón.

-Siempre la hay.

En la sala de entrenamiento se encontraban Izzy y Clary en una pelea rutina con bastones mientras que Alec que también se encontraba allí pero mucho mas alejado de ellas, se encontraba en brazos de Magnus. Max arqueo una ceja preguntándose que hacía el brujo allí mas Jace hablo antes de que el menor dijera nada

-Por el ángel, ¿tendré que soportarlos besuqueándose desde temprano?

-Púdrete Herondale - le dijo sin siquiera mirarlo

-Siento que me insultaste a mi también -bromeó el menor- ¿Que haces aquí Magnus y tan temprano?

-Lizzy me llamo, pero cuando llegue ella no estaba -gruño- ¿para que me pide que venga por la mañana si ella no va a estar? no la llame para reclamarle solo porque estar aquí significa pasar tiempo con mi terroncito

-Nos vimos hace una hora -sonrió Alec- ...no me malinterpretes me gusta que estés aquí pero tengo entrenamiento con Max ahora y no puedo quedarme contigo.

-Ohhh -un lastimero sonido salido de los labios del brujo seguido por un gracioso puchero - bueno pero al menos te veré sudar... o que diga entrenar y es muy satisfactorio -le sonrió coqueto a un sonrojado Alec que evitaba su mirada.

-Joder eres demasiado sincero -rio Max a lo que Magnus sonrió abiertamente para luego dirigirse a Alec - ¿vamos?

-Solo digo lo que pienso -Alec se levanto del regazo del brujo para pesar de este por lo que él también se puso de pie - Amo a mi precioso marido y quiero pasar cada minuto de mi tiempo con él, ¿verdad cielo?

Alec inmensamente sonrojado solo le sonrió asintiendo y después de un no muy casto beso a Magnus se acerco a Max para dirigirse a otro extremo de la sala de entrenamiento, seguidos de cerca por el brujo.

-Es mi imaginación o se ven mas... amorosos -comento Izzy cuando se acerco a Jace seguida por Clary quien se secaba el sudor de la frente con una pequeña toalla blanca.

-No sé, para mi siempre son asquerosamente cursis -contesto Jace ganándose un golpe por parte de Clary- Oye! ¿por qué me pegas?!

-Gracias Clary -sonrió Izzy

-Fue un placer -sonrió y miro a Jace que fruncía el ceño hacia ambas- te lo ganaste por idiota, deberías estar feliz de que tu parabatai sea feliz

-¿Quien dice que no lo estoy? me encanta que Alec sea feliz, es mi hermano además de mi parabatai y ser merece todo lo bueno que pueda pasarle

-Creo que es lo mas lindo que has dicho alguna vez -Izzy lo abrazo efusivamente haciendo sonreír a Jace

-Oye, yo siempre digo cosas lindas

-A Clary quizás -rio y la aludida se sonrojo

-Como sea, no es que no me alegre por Alec es que no quiere saber ciertas cosas sobre su vida.

-Ok, Ok ya lo entendimos -rió Clary mirando hacía donde estaban practicando Max y Alec

(Magnus)

-Lizzy-

Perdón por el retraso, tuve que salir de último momento.

Me quede mirando mi celular un momento dejando escapar un suspiro y responder al mensaje.

-¿Sucede algo? -la mirada dudosa de Alexander me hizo sonreír y negué con la cabeza - Lizzy me envió un mensaje, supongo que ya volvió al instituto así que mejor voy yendo a su oficina.

-Entiendo, nos vemos en el departamento.

-¿Vas a estar todo el día aquí?

-Probablemente -hice una mueca y tiré de un brazo de él para abrazarlo- ¿Crees que pueda robarte un rato cuando termine mi reunión con Lizzy y vamos a almorzar?

Él sonrió levemente sonrojado viéndose jodidamente adorable y no pude resistirme de acariciar su rostro y besas sus rosados labios.

-Si no he salido para ninguna misión entonces supongo que si, puedes hacerlo.

-Maravilloso, te enviaré un mensaje en cuanto termine.-muy a mi pesar lo deje ir y camine a la salida de la sala de entrenamiento.

Después de subir un par de escaleras y recorrer algunos pasillos llegue a oficina de Lizzy y golpee la puerta

-Adelante... buenos días Magnus

-Buenos días -tomé asiento y dije sin rodeos- ¿de que querías hablar?

N/T: Hasta aquí lo dejo :D ya vamos terminando con la historia quedan un par de capítulos

Nos vemos la próxima! besitos!


	9. Chapter 9

Lu conejo: No soy buena con las historias largas por eso desde un principio la pensé como una historia no muy larga, quedan dos o tres capítulos ya.

Bianca Carrillo 507: Me alegro mucho!

AyleenXime: Nunca es suficiente Malec en nuestras vidas (? 3 a veces creo que soy muy cursi pero es que ellos nos adorables! Y sobre Tessa y Caterina siempre me las imagino así porque ella son las únicas amigas verdaderas de Magnus que aún viven.

Nota: Algo siempre olvido decir creo, es que cuando escribo algo en **negrita** y en _cursiva_ son conversaciones de whatsapp o mensajes de textos, el que esta en negrita es el que envía el mensaje y en cursiva la respuesta. los nombres entre -guiones- es como la persona que envió msj tiene agendada a la otra persona en el celular.

* * *

 **Capítulo 9: Porque te amo.**

(Magnus)

-Cuando sepa algo mas, te llamaré

-Podemos reunirnos nuevamente para entonces.

-Seguro - dije poniéndose de pie- Y Elizabeth, gracias.

-... Las leyes de la Clave son absolutas pero, no puedo no sentir empatía hacia mi propia familia y aunque nunca hemos tenido una relación muy... familiar, te respeto Magnus. En verdad lo hago.

-Lo sé -Le sonreí antes de irme.

Mientras caminaba por los pasillos del instituto escribía un mensaje para Alec

 **¿Corazón estas en el instituto aún?**  
 **11.45 a.m**

-Amor mio-  
 _Si, estoy la cocina con Jace._  
 _11.47 a.m_

Con una sonrisa en los labios, guarde mi celular y camine hacía allá.

Para cuando entre en la cocina, no estaban solamente mi ángel y el teñido sino que también estaba galletita, salude a todos y arrastre a mi Alexander fuera

-¿A donde vamos?

-A almorzar corazón, te lo dije esta mañana ¿lo recuerdas?

-Por supuesto, pero... ¿no es muy temprano aún?

-Por supuesto que no, es casi mediodía, ¿no tienes hambre aún?

-Mnn... un poco quizás

-No se diga más entonces y aprovechemos antes de que tengas que volver al instituto

-Ok, tienes razón -sonrió y yo a él como siempre provocando que se sonroje

-Eres tan lindo -Me lleve a mis labios la mano suya que estaba sujetando y la bese

-No empieces -murmuro sonrojado y apartando la mirada

-Cuando he terminado -Le guiñe un ojo en cuanto me miro y negó con la cabeza mientras sonreía

-Tu realmente no tienes remedio

-Y me amas así

-Si, lo hago.

* * *

-¿Me estas diciendo que yo los acompañe en la captura? No, nonononono, NO, yo ya hice mi trabajo y punto. No puedo enfrentarme a ningún Nephlim.

-No te estoy preguntando si quieres, te estoy informando que iras -frunció el ceño hablando de mala gana mientra el otro individuo se mordía el labio nervioso.

-¿Por qué? ¿para que? ¿no tienen suficientes reclutas para hacerse cargo de ello?

 **-** Hay muchos mas que suficientes pero fallamos una y otra vez. Nuestro señor no es paciente ante nuestros fracasos.

-¿Y yo que culpa tengo de que sean unos inútiles?!

-No la tienes imbécil, pero de uno u otro modo necesito traer al mocoso ante nuestro señor, necesitamos que hagas algo que asegure nuestra victoria. Iras, fin de la discusión.

-Si mi vida peligra desapareceré del lugar no esperes que ayude a nadie.

-No me extraña de ti, eres el brujo mas cobarde y traicionero que he visto en mi vida.

-Cállate, solo garantizo mi supervivencia, cada uno hace lo que puede.

-No me interesa lo que hagas con tu vida, no me estoy quejando. Estate listo solamente.

El brujo respondió un si que mas pareció un gruñido que una respuesta y se marcho de allí.

* * *

Caía la noche. La puerta del gran loft que compartía el nephlim con Magnus se abrió y el ojizul entró casi arrastrando los pies.

-¿Amor? -La voz de Magnus se oyó desde su "oficina" y Alec fue hacia allí.

Magnus estaba detras del enorme escritorio lleno de libros antiguos y pesados, algunos incluso flotaban a su alrededor . El brujo se levanto de golpe de su confortable silla giratoria en cuanto lo vio.

-¿Mi vida estas bien? -sostuvo el rostro del joven un momento y después lo abrazo, el pelinegro se acurruco en su hombro y también lo abrazo.

-Día difícil, muy difícil. Te eche de menos.

-Yo también te hecho de menos corazón -le beso la frente y lo llevó fuera de allí- ¿Tienes hambre? puedo pedir algo.

El muchacho negó con la cabeza, escondiendo el rostro en el cuello del brujo

-Me quiero bañar -solo dijo

-Ok, te prepararé la tina entonces -hizo el amago de soltarlo pero Alec no se lo permitió

-La ducha esta bien, ¿te bañas conmigo?

-Una propuesta tentadora cariño -Alec se rió por las palabras del brujo- Que acepto encantado aunque no me hago responsable de lo que pueda hacerte -bromeó- Tomaremos un relajante baño en la tina.

-... Por mi... por mi puedes hacerme lo que quieras -Para cuando entraron al dormitorio y Magnus dejo ir a Alec para preparar el baño, el menor sabía que su rostro estaba completamente rojo.

-¿Me estas dando permiso para hacerte cosas indecentes? -Le guiño el ojo coquetamente antes de volver a entrar al baño.

-No sabía que debía darte permiso -murmuro el joven tapando sus ojos con el flequillo

El brujo aunque estaba en el baño y con el sonido del agua lo escucho y sonriendo contesto

-Obvio mi cielo, nunca te haría nada que no quisieras. El agua ya esta cariño, ven.

-¿Y cuando te di permiso la otra vez? -sonrió de lado mientras entraba al baño

-¿Cual de todas corazón?

Magnus se quito la ropa rápidamente dejándola tirada para entrar a la espumosa y amplia tina, un vapor con aroma a sándalo, cedro y rosas se percibía por todo el baño.

-Tu sabes de que hablo solo te gusta avergonzarme -después de dejar su ropa, Alec entro en la tina caliente sentandose de espaldas al brujo apoyando la espalda en el pecho de este.

-Es que eres tan adorable cuando te sonrojas -rió- además no debería darte vergüenza hablar sobre sexo conmigo, debería ser algo normal.

-Nadie dijo que no lo es pero es que tú no sabes lo que es la vergüenza y eres demasiado sincero para hablar de lo que sea.

-Tu eres muy sincero salvo cuando hablamos de sexo, ahí te pones adorable y tímido.

-Cállate no soy adorable, tu eres un sin vergüenza.

El brujo rió abrazando fuerte a su nephlim y besandole la mandíbula.

-Aunque cuando te excitas te olvidas de toda la vergüenza.

-Mas bien haces papilla mi cerebro y no puedo pensar en nada mas que lo que sea que estés haciendo -murmuro sonrojándose

-Y no sabes cuando me alegro mi amor -siguió besando la pálida piel del ojiazul mientras deslizaba las manos por su marcado abdomen y sus piernas- Porque provocas lo mismo en mi

-Mnn... dudo que sea lo mismo porque tu siempre pareces muy en control de ti mismo en cambio yo siento que me pierdo en la lujuria del momento, no me reconozco ni yo mismo.

-Eres muy flexible y sensible, amo eso de ti -las manos del moreno rozaron la erección del ojizul que comenzaba a despertar y este movió sus caderas inconscientemente buscando mas.

-Estas excitado -soltó el joven girando para quedar de lado y esconder el rostro entre el cuello y hombro del moreno. Su mano derecha comenzó a dibujar círculos en la acaramelada piel de este

-Frotaste tu maravilloso trasero hasta mis pelotas cariño ¿que esperas?

-¡Yo no hice nada! -Su rostro enrojeció mas si es posible mientras fruncía el ceño y me mordía el labio inferior.

-Oh si lo haces y eso amo de ti también, me pones mas caliente que el infierno sin ser siquiera consiente de ello.

Un cariñoso y húmedo beso compartieron antes de que Magnus hable de nuevo

-Ya deberíamos salir antes que se enfríe y te enfermes, vamos a la cama.

-Ahora tu me estas proponiendo cosas indecentes -Bromeó el menor separándose de su novio para salir de la tina, sin embargo, Magnus tenía otros planes y afirmo el agarre su ángel por la cintura mientras que la otra mano se deslizaba por toda la erección

-Si tu quieres, puedo hacerte toda clase de cosas indecentes – le susurro al oído mordisqueando suavemente la oreja de Alec -Pero será en la cama porque aquí realmente vas a enfermarte y eso lo último que quiero mi vida.

* * *

-¡DONDE RAYOS ESTABAS IDIOTA! ¿ES QUE ACASO NO FUI CLARO CUANDO DIJE QUE DEBÍAS IR TU TAMBIÉN?! - furioso con su seudo compañero mientras le lanzaba con todo lo que tenía a mano

-¡Te dije que si era necesario me salvaría a mi mismo! -contesto mientras esquivaba copas, platos y demás objetos que eran lanzados cual proyectil hacia él

-¡SI NI SIQUIERA APARECISTE!

-¡Fue culpa de ese maldito brujo! ya no se que hacer para despistarlo, no deja de buscarme.

-No se de que rayos me hablas

-De Magnus Bane, hace semanas que me busca o bueno en realidad creo que busca brujos con dones como los míos he tratado de bloquear sus intentos pero en su mayoría se acerca demasiado y termino huyendo aquí donde su magia no llegará.

-¿Y porque demonios te busca?!

-Y yo que se -gruño- lo único que se me ocurre es que cree que yo podré ayudarle descubrir como es que los hijos del ángel revivieron.

-¡Diablos! ahora no podrás salir de aquí sin que ese idiota te rastree, tendré que buscar otro brujo... o tu buscaras uno "dispuesto" a colaborar.

-Ok, ok, creo que puedo hacerlo

-¡Pero ya! hoy hubiéramos traído al mocoso nephlim si hubieras estado allí no podemos seguir perdiendo el tiempo.

* * *

-Cariño no me escondas cosas solo porque no quieres que me preocupe, que hubiera pasado si no te hubiera levantado temperatura quizás no me enteraba hasta que fuera tarde... mi amor, el veneno de un demonio es algo muy serio y tu lo sabes.

-Lo siento... -murmuro el ojizul mortificado- fue solo un rasguño y se curo con un Iratze, no pensé que hubiera entrado veneno en mi cuerpo. No es que haya querido ocultártelo solo no le tome importancia.

Magnus suspiro acariciando la pálida mejilla de su ángel, Después de un relajante baño y una caliente sesión de besos en la cama que compartían, el estomago de Alec había chillado y riendo Magnus arrastro al menor a la cocina para que comiera algo, más sin embargo el pelinegro sentía frío y de un momento a otro tiritaba, no había forma de hacerlo conservar el calor, para cuando Magnus toco su frente estaba ardiendo de fiebre y una posterior revisión revelo trazas de veneno demoníaco en su organismo.

-Lo importante es que ya estas bien -abrazo fuerte- No puedo perderte otra vez, no cuando milagrosamente has vuelto... a veces pienso que no me importa como, solo me importa que estas aquí y se que soy egoísta pero cuando se trata de ti nada mas me importa.

-No vas a perderme Magnus, tranquilizate -Alec lo abrazo fuerte de vuelta y froto su mejilla contra la de su brujo en una caricia tranquilizante. - Todo esta bien, prometo contarte todo.

-¿Lo prometes? -las enjoyadas manos del brujos se deslizaron hasta las mejillas del menor

-¿No lo acabo de decir?

A toda respuesta Magnus unió sus labios inclinando el rostro del neflim para que este abriese la boca y profundizar el beso.

-Mnnnn ... ahh – La mano de Magnus aún en la nuca de su novio acariciando su pálida piel mientras que sus bocas apenas se tocaban o compartir pequeños besos cada vez que el menor abría la boca -... Magnus...

-¿Que sucede bombón?

-Ammm... podríamos... podríamos retomar lo de hace un rato...

-¿Lo de hace un rato?

Sus frentes estaba juntas, los brazos de Alec abrazaban el cuello del brujo mientras que este tenias sus manos sobre la cintura de su ángel deslizándose por la piel pálida, delineando cicatrices de batallas pasadas y runas.

-... Magnus

Una sonrisa picara adornaba el bello rostro del moreno mientras las manos de este se perdían en la piel de su novio.

-Creía que eso estábamos haciendo, aunque si quieres algo mas no tienes mas que pedirlo bombón

Y para sorpresa de Magnus, su tímido novio comenzó a balbucear algo que no se imaginaba que este se animara a decir.

-...Sigo pensando que las veces que hemos... hemos tenido, bueno no sexo pero algo así, siento que soy el que lo disfruta y aunque digas que tú también ... eh... como decirlo... -suspiro sonriendo apenado

-Y aunque yo te diga que lo disfruto enormemente no crees que lo disfrute tanto como si tu me la mamaras

-¡Magnus!

El brujo dejo escapar una risita al tiempo que se recostaba en el sofá en el que estaba sentado con su nephlim a horcajadas

-Tesoro deja de darle tantas vueltas al asunto y dilo. Sabes que puedes hacer conmigo lo que desees. -cruzo las manos detrás de la cabeza mirándolo con una sonrisa ladina en su rostro.

-Idiota -rio Alec inclinándose a besarlo suavemente mas luego se torno mas demandante el beso y el ojiazul mordió y chupo el labio del brujo mientras este deslizaba las manos por la espalda y se perdían bajo la camiseta

-Pero soy tu idiota - y fue el turno de Magnus de morder y lamer, las manos de Alec tiraron de la camisa violeta que llevaba el brujo y suspiro con gusto cuando sus manos apartaron la tela y se deslizaron por su firme piel acaramelada.

-Si... mio -una rastro de saliva se arrastro por la morena piel del mayor y este inclino el rostro para darle mas acceso al cuello- y yo soy tuyo.

-Por supuesto ... -Un profundo suspiro salió de la boca del brujo cuando la boca de su novio comenzó a descender del cuello al torso y siguió hasta su marcado abdomen - ...entonces ...

-Entonces? -Los ojos del pelinegro se alzaron desde su postura hasta el rostro del brujo y volvieron a la tarea de lamer y morder hasta llegar a la bragueta de los ajustados jeans azules

-Entonces... -jadeo- ¿Esta bien que follemos en la sala pero no en la cocina?

-No vamos a follar -murmuro- Oh bueno no ahora, creo.

-Follare tu preciosa boca, es lo mismo corazón -rió-

Alec dejo de toquetear la bragueta de su novio y subió para quedar sus rostros a la par

-¿Puedes callarte de una maldita vez? -su voz no titubeaba pero rostro estaba rojo de vergüenza - O voy a dejarte caliente y me iré.

-Me gusta cuando hablas sucio y eres más sincero - una risita por parte de ambos y un beso particularmente húmedo antes que Alec volviera a la tarea de desabrochar el jean del moreno. Le sudaban las manos y el corazón le latía a mil para cuando logro abrir la bragueta.

A Magnus le había divertido poner nervioso a Alec, amaba sus sonrojos y su timidez pero también amaba sus arrebatos de coraje donde era sincero hasta con cosas que normalmente no era.

El joven nephlim jalo el jean hacia abajo y el moreno movió sus cadera para ayudar en el proceso. La prominente erección del brujo parecía incómodamente apretada en sus bóxer color dorado con letras de colores y Alec acerco el rostro dando una larga y lenta lamida por encima de los bóxer provocando toda clase de sonidos en su novio que sudaba, suspiraba y hasta jadeaba.

-... Joder...-Su piel se perlaba de sudor- ¿Piensas torturarme mucho mas Alexander? -Se mordió el labio y sus uñas pintadas de violeta y negro se clavaron en sus propias palmas mientras Alec parecía muy entretenido lamiendo y mordisqueando suavemente sin engullir aún la pulsante erección del brujo.

-No sé... -fue toda la respuesta dada por el pálido muchacho antes de lamer desde la empuñadura hasta la punta y luego desaparecer todo el miembro en su boca. Un fuerte gemido dejo escapar de la boca de Magnus, mitad sorpresa, mitad lujuria.

Las manos de Magnus tiraron del oscuro cabello de su novio tratando de controlar el ritmo de las estocadas pero mas parecía una lucha de voluntades pues Alec dejaba y no dejaba que Magnus controlara la situación, ralentizando y acelerando por momentos provocando deliciosos gemidos y jadeos de la boca de su brujo.

Magnus podía sentir la sangre hervir, la piel caliente y sudorosa y un orgasmo acercarse lentamente prometiendo una liberación colosal.

En el momento que Magnus soltó el cabello de Alec demasiado perdido en éxtasis del momento el pelinegro retiro su boca del miembro de su novio pero este no tuvo tiempo de sentir la perdida pues la mano de Alec subió y bajo por el miembro cubierto de saliva, una, dos veces y volvió a chuparlo por completo. El orgasmo del moreno estalló lanzandolo a un crudo abismo de placer intenso que para cuando regreso en si noto que Alec había tragado gran parte de su corrida lo cual solo lo ponía muchísimo aún cuando acaba de correrse violentamente como no lo había hecho en demasiado tiempo. Suspiro profundamente y Alec se dejo caer sobre él escondiendo el rostro en su cuello.

-... Diablos, eso si que fue...

-¿Bueno? -la voz del nephlim apenas se oía y Magnus sabía que el joven esta increíblemente sonrojado lo cual le parecía sumamente adorable.

-Alucinante y delicioso -contesto el brujo frotando la espalda baja de su ángel- Has hecho mi cerebro papilla y aún veo estrellas.

-Me alegro -sonrió con timidez- temía hacerlo mal ... no tengo experiencia en esto... al menos no en esta vida.

-Nunca podrías hacer algo mal cariño, eres un jodido sueño húmedo y me vuelves loco si siquiera proponertelo.

-No entiendo como.

-No hace falta que lo entiendas -rió- Vamos a darnos un baño ¿quieres? estoy pegajoso y sudado, tu también.

El ojiazul a toda respuesta se sentó nuevamente y sonrió avergonzado.

* * *

-¿Estas seguro de lo que acabas de decir Jace?

-Completamente, si ustedes no hubieran llegado no se que hubiera pasado. Mas allá de que parecía toda una emboscada... es como si trataran de alejarme de Alec, no se porque ni con que propósito pero creo que eso intentaban.

-Todo eso suena muy extraño -comento Izzy- ¿Por qué querrían llevarse a nuestro hermano?

-No lo sé Izzy pero tenemos que averiguarlo, esto no me esta gustando nada.

-¿Y si tiene que ver con el hecho de que hayamos revivido? -fue la pregunta de Clary

-¿Pero porque a él? ¿No debería querernos a todos en ese caso?

-Eso es cierto -volvió a comentar Izzy- pero deberíamos tener en cuenta lo que dijo Clary de todos modos porque aún no sabemos nada así que no descartemos nada.

-¿Por que no lo consultan con Magnus? -Max entro a la biblioteca haciendo que todos voltearan a verlo- No quiero ser metido pero ...

-Esta bien Max, puedes opinar -sonrió Clary- Nos vendría bien otro punto de vista.

-¿Por qué a Magnus? -fue la pregunta de Izzy

-Solo digo, es un brujo, puede tener mas idea de la situación y además hace rato que esta investigando el tema de la resurrección, no digo que este conectada una cosa con la otra pero como dijiste no podemos descartar nada aún.

-No sé porque tengo el horrible presentimiento de que algo va a suceder

-¿Algo como que? -Jace la miro con incertidumbre en su rostro.

-No lo sé, solo tengo esa sensación hace tiempo y aumenta cada vez que nos enfrentamos a algún demonio.

Todos se quedaron callados dando lugar a un ambiente tenso y sombrío hasta que llego Simón.

-¿Sucedió algo?

-No, nada, solo hablamos de la ultima cacería -contestó Izzy- ¿Donde estabas? te estaba esperando.

-¿A mi? lo siento, salí a comer.

-¡Obvio que a ti, tonto!

Clary rio mientras su amigo se frotaba la nuca apenado mirando a Isabelle, Jace por su parte lucia pensativo y serio.

* * *

(Alec)

-¿Por qué estas despierto aún? -

No estaba seguro de que hora era pero sabía que era muy tarde, cerca de la de la mañana y Magnus no estaba en la cama, lo encontré leyendo junto a la ventaba y era raro porque generalmente soy yo el que lee a todas horas

-No tengo sueño mi amor pero no te preocupes y sigue durmiendo.

-Vuelve a la cama -Desvié la mirada después de decirlo, no quería interrumpir su lectura pero había tenido un mal sueño y necesitaba abrazarlo, no había sido como las horribles pesadillas que tuve antes pero había sido un sueño desagradable.

-¿Pasa algo tesoro? -Magnus dejo el libro que estaba leyendo y se acerco a mi lado.

-Nada, solo quería abrazarte y no estabas -me recargue en su hombro y lo abrace ni bien se sentó en la cama - ¿Que estabas leyendo?

-Me derrites cuando te pones mimoso.

Era necesario que dijera eso?! me estaba sonrojando y odiaba que eso sucediera, sin embargo él solo sonrió y beso mi frente.

-No me pongo de ninguna manera -gruñí y el rió abrazándome fuerte, su aroma me embriago por completo y cerré los ojos

-Te pones tierno y mimoso cuando me pides besos y abrazos cintaku, ¿seguro que estas bien?

-¿Por que no lo estaría? - Con frecuencia me sorprendo de lo mucho que me conoce, a veces creo que me conoce mejor que yo mismo

-No lo sé, solo quiero saberlo

Me soltó, se puso de pie para quitarse la extravagante bata de seda roja y dorada con estampado de dragones chinos y se acostó a mi lado. Apoye la mejilla en su pecho escuchando el firme latir de su corazón y me volvió a abrazar, suspire con gusto y escuche su risa.

-Y sobre que estaba leyendo, es un viejo libro de magia para un trabajo que debo hacer mañana.

-¿A que hora tienes que irte mañana?

-No tengo que ir a ningún lado mañana a menos que surja alguna pista que valga la pena, ¿Por que? ¿hay algo que quieras hacer?

Me acariciaba el cabello lo cual me provocaba un sensación de somnolencia y relajación muy agradable pero al mismo tiempo no quería quedarme dormido, no aún al menos.

-No realmente, solo pensé que tenias que viajar ya que últimamente te vas casi todos los días y vuelves por la noche.

-Siento tenerte tan abandonado amor mio.

-No digas tonterías, ambos tenemos trabajo muy demandantes

-Tú mas que yo, y ya que mañana estaré aquí voy a mimarte mucho.

-Deja de usar esa palabra.

-¿Por qué? es una palabra adorable, como tú.

-No soy adorable -Fruncí el ceño mientras él solo me miraba con una divertida mueca en sus labios.

-Si eres adorable -rió- y caliente como el infierno, es un contraste tentador.

Con la mano que había estado acariciando mi cabello me atrajo hacia él por la nuca, nuestras bocas se unieron en un beso intenso y dulce. Besar a Magnus nunca era igual... a veces era tierno y suave, otras apasionado y sexual y otras veces... como ahora, era muy intenso... de esos besos que te dan un cosquilleo en todo el cuerpo y tu mente se queda en blanco pero, es dulce y solo quieres que nunca termine.

* * *

Hola! si lo sé otra vez me tarde solo puedo decir que cuando una estudia y trabaja el tiempo libre es muy escaso a veces T-T pero no se preocupen que no abandonaré nunca una historia :D aunque me tarde las terminaré siempre!

Algo mas que quiero contarles es que tengo una nueva historia para publicar :D y viene con toda una anécdota (? jajaja les cuento, hace poco menos de un mes me reuní con mis amigas para una noche de chicas, ustedes sabrán lo que eso significa. Pijamas, comida chatarra y conversación tontas por montón XD y bueno entre nuestro momento de viejazo (? en el que recordábamos series de nuestra adolescencia (Gossip girls, OC, Gilmore girl, etc) y las conversaciones de chicos y universidades... se me ocurrió una historia ? si así bien descabellado jajajaj creo que publicaré el primer capitulo entre hoy y mañana.

Nos vemos la próxima! besitos


	10. Chapter 10

Goshy: Muchas gracias! y si esta historia a diferencia de Destino es mas ... cachonda? por momentos XD o como le dije a una chica en wattpad, como que Magnus siempre esta caliente jajajaja

* * *

 **Capítulo 10: Cuesta abajo**

-Nos complace que haya aceptado nuestra proposición señor Fade

-Que puedo decir, fue una propuesta sumamente generosa.

-Es usted mas inteligente que los otros brujos que convoque, todos se negaron sin pensarlo.

-Idiotas. Ahora me gustaría saber a quien tengo que traer, se me dijo que era un nephlim pero nada mas

-Necesito que traiga a Alexander Lightwood

-...

-¿Que?

-... Nada, veo que los rumores eran ciertos.

-Lo son, él, su parabatai, su hermana y su cuñada están vivos otra vez.

-¿Usted entiende lo que me esta pidiendo?

-Creo que lo aclaramos recién - empezaba a perder la paciencia y el rostro sonriente de Fade solo le provocaba un terrible mal humor.

-No, me refiero a que estamos hablando de secuestrar al esposo de Magnus Bane, no es cualquier nephlim.

-¿Se esta retractando ahora?

-Nada de eso, solo que debido a quien es talvez no sea suficiente la retribución monetaria y quiera algo mas a cambio de mis servicios.

El brujo frunció el ceño a Fade pero después ahogo un suspiro y contesto

-Hablemos entonces, estoy seguro que podremos llegar a un acuerdo mas que satisfactorio.

* * *

-Escuche tu mensaje Catarina, ¿que sucede? te oías preocupada

Un suspiro se oyó al otro lado de la linea

-Hay algo que me esta molestando mucho sobre el hechizo de rastreo que estoy haciendo para ayudar a Magnus y tengo un mal presentimiento

-¿Que es lo que te esta molestando?

-Cada vez que le doy coordenadas para la ubicación de un brujo en particular Magnus no encuentra nada, es como si se hubiera evaporado no puede ser que siempre desaparezca

-Entiendo, es como si esa persona supiera de algún modo que lo están buscando y huyera

-Exacto y si esta huyendo es que algo esconde ¿por qué huiría sino?

-No tiene sentido -Tessa se quedo pensativa un instante- ¿Ya se lo has comentado a Magnus?

-He querido pero no me contesta el teléfono y no he tenido tiempo de ir hasta su casa

-Descuida yo iré por ti.

-Gracias Tessa, te dejo ahora que tengo pacientes esperando. Nos vemos.

-Cuidate Catarina, hasta luego

* * *

-Jace... Jace!

-¿Eh? -sonrió a la pelirroja frente a él y ella le sonrió de vuelta

-Ya se que te dije que te quedes quieto para dibujarte pero ...

-Perdón, solo estaba pensando.

-¿En que? -pregunto mientras volvía la mirada a su dibujo.

-No sé... quizás este volviéndome loco pero últimamente los demonios que destruimos se comportan extraño.

-¿En que sentido? o sea son demonios inferiores no es tengan mucha conciencia de lo que hacen ¿o si? solo buscan crear caos.

-No debería pero no sé... hubo varias ocasiones en las que sentí que estaban demasiado organizados ... como si... ¿como si tuvieran un plan? olvídalo, creo que estoy delirando, no he dormido bien desde ayer .

-No lo creo, yo también lo he notado -La voz de Max los hace girar la mirada hacia la puerta de la biblioteca donde Clary estaba dibujando a Jace - Perdón no quería interrumpir solo te estaba buscando para hablar Jace

-¿Que sucede?

-Creí también que era mi imaginación o la falta de experiencia la cual me hacia ver demonios del modo que los veía pero no. Hace una hora mas o menos que volví de un patrullaje y no se bien como explicarlo fue muy diferente a como cuando voy contigo y Alec

-Obvio niño, somos los mejores -una sonrisa engreída surco los labios de Jace e hizo reír a Max

-No me refería a eso, sino a que... es como que cuando voy con ustedes los demonios que enfrentamos son mas conscientes de ustedes como cazadores y no sé que traman pero siempre tengo la impresión de que intentan alejarme de ustedes.

-Eso es extraño y no tiene sentido pero, concuerda un poco con lo que siente Jace

-¿Que puede ser?

* * *

El loft estaba en silencio cuando Magnus llego al anochecer mas no estaba oscuro, la luz de la cocina estaba encendida y la cafetera también pero Alec no se encontraba allí

-Alexander? -llamo, no estaba en la cocina ni en la oficina por lo que se dirigió al dormitorio ya que o bien se había quedado dormido allí o se estaría bañando.

Para cuando entró a la alcoba que compartían se dio cuenta que era lo segundo y con una sonrisa en los labios se dirigió hacia allí.

Entro al baño donde se podía apreciar a su precioso ángel duchándose, el sonido del agua corriendo, el aroma a Sandalo del shampoo que ambos usaban, el vapor causado por el agua caliente.

Rápidamente se quito todo cuanto llevaba y basto mas que un chasquido de sus morenos dedos para que la mampara se abriera y el brujo ingresara sorprendiendo al nephlim

-Magnus -dijo el pálido muchacho volteando a ver a su marido

El brujo con una gran sonrisa en el rostro abrazo por la espalda al ojiazul dejando besos por todo el cuello de este.

-Hola bebe, te eche de menos.

-Yo también a ti -sonrió comenzando a sonrojarse y recargándose en el moreno y firme cuerpo de su pareja - ¿que tal te fue? ¿otro callejón sin salida?

-Si... -suspiro apesadumbrado

-No te desesperes, tu mismo sabías que sería complicado.

-Lo se cielo, solo que no tengo tu paciencia -le quito el jabón de las manos y comenzó a deslizar sus manos por el pecho y vientre del joven

-Definitivamente no tienes paciencia -Siseo cuando la mano Magnus le rozo la entrepierna

-Sabes que no -sonrió e insto al ojiazul que se moviera hasta quedar bajo la lluvia quitando todo el jabón del cuerpo.

Alec giro quedando de frente a Magnus y quitando le el jabón hizo lo mismo que Magnus acababa de hacer con él

-¿Como estuvo tu día corazón? -Se movió el mismo para quedar bajo la ducha y luego tomo el bote de shampoo

-Rutinario

-¿Solo eso? -el tinte del cabello escurrió por el cuerpo al enjuagar el shampoo y desapareció volviendo su cabello a su color original

-¿Que esperabas? -el pelinegro sonrió apenas abrazando a su brujo por el cuello, le dio beso de piquito y apoyo su frente en la de él

-No sé, pero lo que si te digo es que esperaba un beso de verdad -Alzo una ceja

-Te di un beso de verdad, todos los besos nos damos son de verdad ¿o no? -rió-

-Fue apenas un piquito -respondió con dramatismo- esperaba algo mas de mi esposo al que no veo desde la mañana

-¿Y desde cuando esperas que tu tímido esposo tome la iniciativa? -Su voz fue un murmullo que se perdía entre el sonido del agua caer

Magnus sonrió y deslizo las manos que tenía apoyadas en la cadera de su nephlim hasta las nalgas para luego levantarlo y presionarlo contra la pared de la ducha, las pálidas y fuertes piernas del Alec se enredaron en las caderas del moreno tras la sorpresa de ser levantado con tal facilidad

-No sé, tal vez porque estoy cansado, estresado y caliente como el infierno -la fricción de sus cuerpos hacía jadear suavemente a Alec lo cual era sumamente satisfactorio para Magnus - Y estar contigo, desnudos y mojados en la ducha solo me tienta a follarte lo mas fuerte que pueda exactamente en la posición que estamos ahora -le robo un beso al sonrojado muchacho que le esquivaba la mirada pero estaba sonriendo.

-Eres increíble... tienes toda una habilidad para decir con toda honestidad todo lo que se te pasa por la cabeza

-Tu eres igual solo que yo no se lo que es la vergüenza y tu eres demasiado pudoroso -dejo un camino de besos por su cuello al tiempo seguía frotando sus partes intimas y Alec por mas que intentaba no podía evitar soltar uno que otro gemido/jadeo - Lo cual encuentro jodidamente tierno y me hace querer comente a besos.

-¿Y que es lo que te detiene?

La sorpresiva pregunta hizo reír a Magnus antes de contestar.

-Nada realmente, ¿es que quieres te folle y coma a besos?

-Me gustaría que dejes de torturamente y sabes a que me refiero

-No exactamente corazón ¿a que te refieres? -Su mirada era ladina y su sonrisa mostraba sus blanquisimos dientes

-...Eres malvado -Soltó el aire que retenía en una bocanada- Y no sé que quiero o tal vez... tal vez quiero que hagas conmigo lo que quieras.

-Mnn tentador, siempre sabes como tentarme - presionó un poco mas con sus caderas

-Yo no hago nada -susurro al oído del brujo tras un jadeo - eres tu el que me arrastra a todas las perversiones posibles ... y admito que me gusta

-¿Estas seguro que eres mi tímido marido? él no admitiría esas cosas -rió-

-Ya te he dicho ... haces papilla mi cerebro y no pienso con claridad

Una carcajada se dejo oír de los labios de Magnus antes que este besara a su ángel, con intensidad, con hambre, con lujuria de horas y horas que había estado lejos de él.

Su cuerpo estaba ardiendo y sabía que el de su nephlim también, podía sentirlo contra su cuerpo y en el claro hecho de su tiesa erección contra el abdomen del moreno

Solo cuando el aire fue absolutamente indispensable dejo ir los labios del ojizul y se desplazo por la barbilla y cuello mordiendo suavemente la oreja. Los pálidos pero musculosos brazos de Alec se aferraron a la espalda de Magnus cuando este deslizo su mano por su espalda y perdió entre sus nalgas

-... Joder ... -el moreno y delgado dedo del brujo se enterró casi hasta los nudillos y Alec se quedo sin aire, jadeando por mas.

-Joderte quiero y bien duro -susurro Magnus mordisqueando suavemente la oreja del menor

-...Hazlo

-Si?

-Ahhh ... si

Alec trataba de moverse pero era complicado sin tener los pies sobre el suelo, la sangre le hervía y su miembro estaba hecho piedra. Suplicaba porque su brujo le diera cuanto quería aunque ni tenia claro que.

-¿Que quieres bebe? solo dímelo

El moreno dedo entraba y salía, Magnus estaba fascinado de lo apretado que se sentía y como su dedo era engullido. El cuerpo de su ángel era puro pecado y no había limites para las cosas que quería hacer o que ya había hecho aunque eso fue hace mas de un siglo atrás... estar así nuevamente era mejor que cualquier sueño porque era real.

Un segundo dedo se unió y Magnus volvió a preguntar con una voz sensual y algo ronca por la pasión

-Vamos ángel, dime que deseas y te lo daré.

\- ... Quiero ...

-¿Que quieres bebe?

-...Mas -Su voz sonó mas como un gemido que una respuesta, el cuerpo entero le hormigueaba y el sudor se mezclaba con el agua que corría de la ducha tan caliente como su piel.

Un tercer dedo lo dejo al borde del éxtasis y balbuceante

-A ... a ti

-A mi ya me tienes bombón -beso y mordió los carnosos labios de su sexy esposo mientras que Alec prácticamente clavaba sus cortas uñas en la espalda del brujo, arañando apenas su acaramelada piel.

Pero cuando el menor estaba al borde de un feroz y alucinante orgasmo, el moreno retiro los dedos del interior de su ángel arrancando un lastimero quejido insatisfecho de sus labios

-Que demonios... Magnus, por que ...

Magnus se llevo los dedos a la boca mientras no despegaba la mirada de su nephlim

-Te lo dije antes mi amor o no te lo dije -Los hermosos ojos azules de Alec oscurecidos por la lujuria se mostraban confundido antes las palabras del brujo mas este solo le sonreía antes de continuar - Te dije que quiero follarte lo mas duro que me sea posible y por ello no pienso dejar que te corras con mis dedos.

-Raziel... por favor -susurro al oído de Magnus- dejame correrme... Magnus, por favor

-No sabes lo mucho me pone que me ruegues pero ten paciencia terroncito

Magnus tomo a pelinegro por los muslos y se deslizo fuera de chorro del agua para luego afirmarse mas contra la pared. Levanto apenas las piernas de su ángel y con una fuerte y rapida estocada lo empalo completamente hasta la base. Alec grito y jadeo aferrándose a su brujo mientras un demoledor orgasmo cobraba fuerza nuevamente, no basto mas de un par de embestidas para que estallara haciéndole ver mas estrellas que el maldito universo.

La mente en blanco, las extremidades laxas y el cuerpo muy saciado sentía el ojiazul dejando descansar la mejilla en la de Magnus

-Por el ángel -dejo escapar un suspiro- eso fue ...

-¿Alucinante? -la risueña voz de Magnus se oía muy satisfecha y Alec asintió susurrando un apenas audible 'si' - pero ni creas que esto acaba aquí no pienso dejarte ir en toda la noche, esto recién comienza

* * *

-¿Me llamaste? -Max entro a la oficina de la líder de instituto y que también era su prima, con una gran cara de insomnio. Era las 6.30 am y si bien era madrugador por la rutina infernal que seguía con Jace y Alec, nunca se levantaba antes de la 7.

-Si Maxwell siéntate.

-¿Que sucede? no he hecho algo malo ¿o si? me he portado bien desde que llegue.

-Cálmate, no has hecho nada malo -dijo Elizabeth con una monótona voz- Solo te he mandado a llamar porque me estoy yendo a Idris por asuntos de la Clave y quiero que vengas conmigo.

-¿Yo? y por que quieres que... no olvídalo, ¿fueron mis padres verdad? ellos te pidieron que me lleves -suspiro apesadumbrado- No quiero irme de New York, me gusta este instituto, me gusta la gente que hay aquí y tengo los mejores instructores que podría siquiera soñar tener.

-Lo sé, no necesitas explicarme nada pero necesito que vengas para ello precisamente

-¿Eh?

-Si quieres que tu estadía aquí sea indefinida tienes que decirle a tus padres que quieres quedarte aquí, recuerda Max que llegaste aquí por los disturbios que causaste

-Solo fue un accidente, me pelee estúpidamente con un compañero y todo se fue al demonio - frunció el ceño pero estaba notablemente avergonzado por ello- Esta bien, iré contigo.

-No era pregunta era una orden, irás conmigo. Punto.

-A veces eres muy mandona Lizzy

-No me digas Lizzy

-Me dijiste Maxwell

Ella suspiro mientras Max sonría

-¿A que hora salimos?

-En media hora

* * *

Despertó maravillosamente relajado, sintiendo la brisa fresca entrar por la ventana, ya estaban empezando el otoño y la temperatura comenzaba a descender. Giro quedando de lado y sonrió idiotamente al ver a su perfecto ángel dormir a su lado, amaba las mañana que se quedaba en la cama. Su cabello como el carbón revuelto hacia todas dirección, sus carnosos labios cerrados y su lechosa piel pálida se veía sumamente tentadora.

Alec dormía boca abajo con un brazo bajo su abdomen y otro con la mano sobre la almohada. Su expresión era serena y relajada como un precioso ángel.

Acarició el oscuro cabello de nephlim siguiendo por su rostro y cuello

-Espero no haberme excedido -susurro para si mismo

-Lo hiciste pero no me quejo -La voz de Alec se dejo oír ronca y adormilada, siquiera se había movido o abierto los ojos

-Joder que suena sexy tu voz...

El menor para variar tuvo la gracia de sonrojarse mientras que Magnus dejaba escapar una risita, acercándose a besar roja mejilla del amor de su vida

-Buenos días -murmuro Alec girando para quedar de lado igual que Magnus- Te hago completamente responsable de romper mi ruta de las mañanas

-¿Ah si? ¿y eso por que?

-... mnnn... bueno esta mañana estaba molido y he tenido que decirle a Jace que no me sentía bien y que hoy no saldría a correr como todas las mañanas. Pero, cuando me pida entrenar y vea las marcar en mi espalda sabrá porque no fue y me tomara el pelo eternamente.

Magnus dejo escapar una carcajada y beso nuevamente a su marido antes de comentar

-Mi amor, tu idiota parabatai lo debe intuir en este momento, verte solo reafirmara lo que sea que seguramente pensaba.

-Oh Dios, que vergüenza -Se tapo el rostro con sus manos un momento mientras Magnus reía por la mortificación pudorosa de Alec. Mas luego se sienta en la cama, busca sus bóxer y se lo coloca antes de ponerse de pie

-Alexander dime que no te estas levantando un día que puedo pasar la mañana en la cama contigo

-Solo voy al baño -rió

Magnus se sienta en la cama y estira los brazos por sobre su cabeza, su celular suena y al tomarlo ve que quien llama es Tessa

-Hola cariño, ¿a que se debe tu llamada tan temprano?

-Catarina tenia razón, a veces madrugas aunque no se si pueda considerarse madrugar las 10 de la mañana

Magnus rió, observando a su sexy cazador salir del baño y meterse a la cama con él nuevamente

-No tenia ni idea que hora sería, acabo de despertar ¿que puedo hacer por ti?

-¿Puedo pasar por el loft?

-¿Ahora? ¿Puede ser mejor a la tarde? ahora estoy ocupado

-¿Ocupado? ...ok pasaré a la tarde quiero platicar un par de cosas contigo

-Nos vemos entonces linda

La llamada termino y Magnus dejo su celular en la mesa de noche donde estaba antes

-¿Quien era? -Alec se acerco mas a su brujo reposando la cabeza en el pecho de este - ¿Y en que se supone que estarás ocupado ahora?

Ambos se sonrieron y besaron suavemente, Magnus deslizada su dedo indice por las runas de la espalda de Alec

-Era Tessa y estaré muy ocupado haciendo cosas indecente con mi ardiente marido en nuestra cama

Alec sonrió divertido al tiempo que se sonrojaba y Magnus pensaba que su Alec era el hombre mas único que existía, comportándose pudorosamente luego de lo que habían hecho la noche anterior.

* * *

Eran cerca de las 7 pm cuando Tessa llegaba al Loft del Gran brujo de Brooklyn. la tarde estaba fresca y algo ventosa.

-Pasa querida ¿Quieres una taza de té?

-Si gracias -sonrió mientras se acercaba a los sillones donde tomo asiento- ¿Como estas Magnus?

-Maravillosamente gracias -un chasquido y dos tazas aparecieron en la mesita frente al sillón - ¿Que tal tú? ¿que es lo que querías hablar conmigo?

-Estoy bien y en realidad venia de parte de Catarina.

-¿Eh? ¿que le sucede a Cat?

-Te estuvo llamando para contarte un par de cosas que la inquieta pero no pudo encontrarte.

-Lo sé, cuando volví a casa la llame pero no me contesto así que le deje un mensaje

-Sabes como es ella -tomo un sorbo de té antes de proseguir- Me contó que te esta ayudando con un hechizo de rastreo pero que no están teniendo suerte

-Así es y sabes que no tengo paciencia por lo cual es realmente frustrante

-Ella esta preocupada y tiene un mal presentimiento sobre toda la situación.

El sonido del celular de Magnus cortó la platica y el moreno se palpo buscando el celular pero luego recordó haberlo dejado en la cocina y fue por él

-Por cierto, ¿Donde esta Alec?

-Lo llamaron del instituto hace un par de horas -quien llamaba era Izzy- Hola mi linda...

-MAGNUS TIENE QUE VENIR! PERO YA!

Izzy se oía al borde de un ataque de nervios y parecía esta llorando

-Izzy, cariño tranquilízate y dime que pasa

-ESE ES EL PROBLEMA! NO SABEMOS QUE RAYOS PASO, JACE ESTABA HERIDO Y NO DESPIERTA, ALEC NO ESTA! EL JAMAS HUBIERA ABANDONADO A JACE HERIDO EN PLENO CENTRAL PARK! ALGO TIENE QUE HABERLE PASADO! POR FAVOR MAGNUS TIENES QUE ENCONTRAR A ALEC!

Antes de que Tessa pudiera preguntar porque se había puesto mas pálido con un muerto y dejado caer su celular, Magnus había creado un portal y desaparecido dentro de él.

* * *

Hasta aquí llegamos, es el principio del fin T-T no me maten (? #dramaqueen

Algo que he notado en este capítulo es que soy mejor para escribir cursilerias que cochinadas (? jajajaja no se como que no me convenció la escena malec.

Nos vemos la próxima, besitos!


	11. Chapter 11

Nota: Horrooooooooooooor actualice esta historia hace un mes pero no la subir acá, lo siento mucho T-T

bianca carrillo 507: Gracias por tu review :D y que bueno que te gustara la escena XD

* * *

 **Capitulo 11: What the devil hides ...**

-¿Estas seguro que esta dormido?

-Le inyectamos un tranquilizante que tumbaría a un oso, es completamente capaz de noquear a un mocoso como este.

-Pero es un hijo del ángel son mucho mas duros aunque este no lo parezca

-Insisto no hay forma que este consciente, solo llevalo a la celda y dejalo allí hasta que el brujo aparezca

Alec sentía sus sentidos adormecidos pero pese a lo que el sujeto de voz gruesa decía no estaba totalmente inconsciente podía sentir como sus muñecas y tobillos tenían grilletes y sus ojos estaban vendados además de que estaba siendo arrastrado, probablemente de una cadena unida a los grilletes de las muñecas

-No me explico para que tomarse tantas molestias secuestran al mocoso para que el brujo venga, ¿no hubiera sido mejor traer al brujo?

-No seas idiota, es Magnus Bane. Unos de los brujos mas poderosos.

-No es como si no hubiera brujos poderosos aquí

-Pero ninguno como él, además el parecer tiene especial apego por este hijo del ángel y tenerlo en nuestro poder hará que sea mas... cooperativo. -una carcajada por parte del sujeto al cual se une el otro cuando entiendo a que se refería su compañero.

-MAGNUS NO , no puede simplemente ir a Edom así a lo tonto.

-Puedo y lo haré Tessa, no pienso dejar que maltraten a Alexander.

-Eso lo entendemos todos Magnus -intervino Catarina- pero sabes que ir a ciegas es caer en una trampa, tu mejor que nadie conoces a tu padre.

-¿Como estas tan seguro que fue él? -Pregunto Izzy

-Por la nota que encontraron en la mano de Jace

**** 2 horas antes****

El portal de Magnus se abrió en la puerta del instituto y una llorosa Isabelle estaba esperando, lo abrazo fuerte y lo hizo pasar

-Necesito saber todo, TODO lo que me puedan decir para encontrar a Alexander. Quienes estaban, que demonio enfrentaron, donde estaban patrullando.

Isabelle le fue contando los hechos y el como encontraron a Jace.

En ese momento un cazador se acerco a Izzy y le entrego un trozo de papel

-Dame eso -dijo Magnus al ver que era similar a un mensaje de fuego

 **Tengo a tu nephlim. Sabes donde encontrarme**

 **A.**

Magnus arrugo el papel en su mano mientras de estas brotaban llamas azules quemando el papel hasta convertirlo en cenizas.

-¡Maldito seas! Debo ir a Edom

************ Actualidad**********

-No te preocupes cariño -le hablo a Izzy- traeré a Alexander de vuelta sea como sea

-Yo iré contigo

Jace aparecía en la biblioteca donde se encontraban Magnus, Catarina, Tessa e Izzy

-No estas en condiciones de salir del instituto rubio

-Y una mierda brillitos, iré quieras o no. Es mi parabatai y no lo dejaré.

-¿Has sentido algo? me refiero a la runa parabatai -pregunto Izzy

-Sentía una quemazón que fue la que me despertó pero mas allá de eso nada, vivo esta, lo sé pero no puedo rastrearlo esta como muy lejano.

-Porque no esta en esta dimensión -contesto Magnus

-Debemos pensar bien antes de que te vayas a Edom, Magnus - continuo Catarina- Deberíamos ir a donde fue capturado a ver si podemos encontrar o ver algo que nos ayude a entender como se lo llevaron.

-Catarina tiene razón, mientras mas sepas mas sabrás a que atenerte.

-Es mi padre se a que atenerme, se que es lo que quiere.

* * *

El timbre sonó en casa de Simón y el sabía quien era, la estaba esperando.

Izzy se aferro al vampiro diurno apenas le abrió la puerta

-¿Por que él, Simón? ¿Por que siempre Alec debe ser el que peor la pase? siempre siendo el hermano mayor de todos, siempre cuidándonos. Me siento una inútil aunque no haya estado en el lugar.

-Ya cariño, ya- dijo el castaño frotándole la espalda- No te sientas así, no es tu culpa ni de nadie. Estoy seguro que Magnus lo traerá de vuelta, no se que mas decir en un momento así pero sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea.

-Lo sé, gracias -sonrió- ¿Te molesta si me quedo aquí un rato?

-Por supuesto que no, puedes quedarte aquí todo lo que quieras. ¿Tienes hambre? ¿Quieres una taza de té?

-Una taza de té estaría bien

-Genial, vamos a la cocina.

* * *

-¿Por aquí es?

-Si es aquí lo último que recuerdo, había demonios por todos lados ... estábamos espalda con espalda y luego... nada.

-Es lo último que recuerdas

-Si, luego desperté en la camilla del instituto e Izzy me dijo que había pasado.

-Definitivamente te noquearon, borraron tu memoria de ese momento y aprovecharon para llevarse a Alexander.

Magnus realizo un conjuro en el lugar buscando algo que le diera un indicio de lo que había sucedido mientras Jace lo seguía mirando hacia todos lados

-Hay rastros de magia, definitivamente hay un brujo involucrado en esto y eso explica muchas cosas.

-¿Puedes saber quien?

-Quizás, pero debo volver al loft para ello.

-Hazlo, yo volveré al instituto.

Magnus entró a su departamento y fue directo al baño se dio la que probablemente fuera la ducha mas corta de su vida y sin ganas de perder el tiempo chasqueo sus dedos para estar vestido y maquillado al instante.

Luego de ello, busco el libro indicado y se absorvio en la lectura mientras iba y venia buscando ingredientes.

Tocaron la puerta pero el estaba demasiado concentrado. Cuando tocaron por tercera vez y la voz de Catarina se oye Magnus reacciono

-Pasa querida -La puerta se abrió y tanto Catarina como Tessa entraron.

-¿Que estas haciendo? ¿Pudieron saber algo del lugar? -pregunto Tessa mientras ambas se sentaba en un sofá y Magnus seguía en lo suyo

-Había rastros de magia en el lugar, definitivamente un brujo esta involucrado

-¡Lo sabía!

-¿Que es lo que sabías Cat?

-Lo que Tessa te iba a decir antes era que yo estuve teniendo malos presentimientos, mientras te ayudaba con el hechizo de rastreo

-¿Malos presentimientos? ¿sobre que?

-Sobre que un brujo estuviera involucrado

-La verdad no puedo decir que sorprende, sabemos como es nuestra raza.

-Con el tiempo, algunos brujos se vuelven fríos, vacíos y crueles. Se aburren y buscan un sentido a la vida por erróneos caminos.

-Exacto Tessa. Ahora solo debo saber quien es.

-¿Y que harás luego de eso?

-Ir a Edom, se que quiere mi padre aunque no es algo que este dispuesto a darle creo saber exactamente que es lo que quiere.

-¿Tu inmortalidad?

-Seguramente

* * *

-¿Pero de que diablos están hablando? cosas graves están pasando en el instituto de New York, no tengo tiempo para estas tonterías.

-Maxwell no te atrevas a faltarle el respeto a tu madre, esto no es una tontería es por tu bien y de nuestra familia.

-No me digas Maxwell padre y no le estoy faltando el respeto a nadie, solo debo irme con Elizabeth ahora.

-Tu lugar esta en Idris con tu familia, no tienes porque estar allá tu castigo ya se termino.

-No me quedo allá por el castigo, me quedo allá porque me gusta. Cuantas veces tendré que decírselos para que me entiendan. ¿Por que mis hermanos pueden elegir donde ir y yo no?

-Ellos son mayores hijo, ¿Por que tu no puedes entendernos? un matrimonio entre la familia Herondale y Blackhood es beneficioso para ambos

-Menos para mi, tengo 18 años, no tengo intención de casarme ahora ni donde de poco y menos con alguien que ni conozco. ¡Olvidenlo!

Se fue hecho una furia e ignorando el llamado de sus padres.

-Casarme... pff casarme... en un matrimonio arreglado con una mocosa que ni conozco. ¡En pleno siglo XXII quieren casarme a la fuerza! no los puedo creer ...

Camino por la ciudad y se alejo hacia los bosques tratando de disipar su furia

* * *

-¿Esta seguro que vendrá? la nota no era nada especifica.

-No hacía falta, el sabrá que soy yo y vendrá hacia aquí. Solo debemos esperar un poco. Conozco a mi hijo.

-No dudo de usted, solo me sorprende que un brujo este tan apegado a un hijo del ángel -rió para luego tomar un trago de vino de la copa que llevaba en la mano derecha.

-Magnus es muy sentimental, muy apegado a los patéticos mundanos... y a este nephlim en particular sobretodo. Lo único bueno del caos que fue la rebelión de mi reino fue encontrar a alguien con tal habilidad de resurrección -una cruel sonrisa se dejo ver- Mi hijo será mucho mas cooperativo con el incentivo de su nephlim que solo.

-Eso quiere decir que siempre fue su plan traer a su hijo a Edom

-Por supuesto, lo necesito o mejor dicho me puede ser muy útil pero él nunca aceptaría... colaborar conmigo. El hijo del ángel es perfecto para doblegar a mi hijo porque patéticamente él daría su vida por ese neplim.

-Esto será muy entretenido -tomo el último trago de vino y sonrió hacia su señor- ¿Puedo jugar un poco con ellos? me aburro y no tengo su paciencia mi señor.

Asmodeo miro a la mujer largamente antes de simplemente asentir con la cabeza.

-¡Gracias mi amo! prometo no matarlos ni dejar marcas permanentes -una macabra risa se dejo ir hasta que la mujer desapareció tras una enorme puerta negra.

* * *

-¡Maldita seas Fade, te creía muerto! -una ráfaga de furioso poder mágico destruyo todo a su paso en el loft de Magnus mientras Tessa y Catarina trataban de calmarlo.

-Magnus basta, yo se que estas furioso pero esto no resuelve nada.

-Lo sé pero simplemente no puedo creer que no me haya dado cuenta en el lugar que era él, como diablos se alió a mi padre, que rayos le prometió para que se uniera a él -otra ráfaga de poder azul salió de sus manos.

-Hace mucho que Malcom Fade transita inciertos y oscuros caminos, no es para sorprenderse.

-Catarina tiene razón, tranquilízate.

Magnus suspiró y simplemente tomo su teléfono llamando a Jace

-Prepárate ya, nos vamos -Y corto la llamada.

-Magnus ¿que piensas hacer cuando te encuentres con Asmodeo? no es una persona con la que puedas negociar precisamente.

-No, pero es lo que debo hacer. Primero que nada asegurarme que Alexander este bien y que será liberado y luego veré que puedo negociar con mi padre.

Una llamarada oscura se apareció de la nada por un par se segundo y de ella cayo un trozo de papel que mas parecía pergamino.

Magnus se acerco al papel y lo tomo en sus manos leyendo lo escrito

 **¿Que sucede? ¿por que tardas tanto? o el hijo del ángel no están importante después de todo ... ¿o tal vez deba comenzar a mandarte souvenirs de tu nephlim?**  
 **El tiempo se agota gran brujo de Brooklyn... TIC TOC.**

¡Maldito hijo de perra, llega a hacerle algo a Alexander y no sabe lo que le espera!

Hizo desaparecer el papel convirtiendo en cenizas y abrió un portal hacia el instituto

-¿Vienen? -pregunto a sus amigas antes de desaparecer por el portal.

Apareció nuevamente con en la puerta del instituto con Cat y Tessa. Jace los dejo entrar.

-¿Que sucedió? te oías mas alterado de lo que ya estabas

-Asmodeo me mando otra nota -solo dijo Magnus apretando los dientes y con la mirada llena de ira.

-¿Que decía?

-Que sino me apuro algo horrible le podría pasar a Alexander

-No podemos perder un segundo mas, vamos.

-Magnus como piensan ir a Edom, recuerda que la puerta en el reino de las hadas fue destruida hace demasiado años.

-Lo sé Tess, lo sé por eso las necesito a ambas

-¿Que piensas hacer? -pregunto Catarina

-Abriré un portal usando mi sangre como vinculo de apertura a Edom

-¿Necesitas que te ayudemos con el hechizo?

-Puedo hacerlo solo pero necesito que estén de este lado vigilando que no se cierre, no estoy seguro de por cuanto tiempo podré mantenerlo, no es el tipo de portal que puedo abrir aquí y después allá. Edom es otra dimensión.

-No te preocupes, nosotras estaremos aquí por cualquier cosa que nos necesites. Solo cuídense mucho y traigan a Alec de vuelta.

-Lo haremos Tess.

Salen de la biblioteca hacia la sala de entrenamiento que es lo suficientemente grande para realiza el portal. Le pide un cuchillo a Jace para hacer un tajo en una de sus palmas y dibujar un símbolo con sangre en el piso.

-¿Listo? -miro a Jace

-Nací Listo.

* * *

-¡Despierta ya maldición! -Una violenta cachetada resonó en la poco iluminada celda- No es divertido si estas desmayado- Otra cachetada se oyó antes de que el brujo entrará en la celda

-¿Pero que rayos crees que estas haciendo mujer? - Su voz sonaba gruesa y aburrida

-Que rayos te importa -Malhumorada y violenta abofeteo el rostro de Alec una otra vez pero este parecía no reaccionar.

Entre la sobredosis de calmantes y la incomoda posición con los brazos suspendidos en el aire y las muñecas apresadas de grilletes y cadenas sujetas al techo todo su ser se había sumido en un estado de inconsciencia momentánea

-Me importa solo porque de él depende mi pellejo. Nuestro señor me dejo a cargo del mocoso y si algo le pasa sera mi culpa. Así que repito ¿Que rayos estas haciendo?

-No tienes de que preocuparte, nuestro señor me dejo jugar con él -sujeto de la barbilla clavando sus largas uñas en la pálida piel de Alec- siempre y cuando no lo mate ni le deje marcas permanentes.

-Si tu lo dices

Ella le sonrió fríamente antes de extenderle la mano como si pidiera algo

-¿Que? ¿quieres?

-Algo afilado, no hay nada en esta maldita celda.

-¿Y por que diablos yo tendría algo?

-¡Eres brujo has aparecer un maldito cuchillo o algo!

El sujeto gruño pero con un chasquido apareció un par armas

-Grandioso -rió y tomo una pequeña navaja- ahora si voy a divertirme

Se acerco a Alec por la navaja en la mano, la deslizo por el rostro y el cuello haciendo apenas un corte en la mejilla y después otro ... inesperadamente clavo la navaja en el brazo retirarla, volver a hacer lo mismo dos, tres veces

-¡Despierta maldito nephlim!

-¿PERO QUE RAYOS ESTAS HACIENDO?, A QUE LE LLAMAS TU NO DEJAR MARCAS SI LE ENTIERRAS EL MALDITO CUCHILLO EN EL BRAZO.

-¡Ya callate aguafiestas! es un maldito hijo del ángel, ellos sanan rápido.

-Pero no lo suficientemente rápido para que nuestro señor lo note y despelleje vivo por no seguir sus ordenes.

-Siempre puedes usar tu magia, no seas tan dramático.

-No desperdiciaría mi energía en un hijo del ángel jamás.

-Como sea, jodete - gruño dejando la navaja en el suelo y mirando detenidamente las demás armas - No tendría que hacer cosas así no estuviera desmayado, no es divertido si el desgraciado no despierta.

-No esperes que despierte, fue drogadado como para tumbar a un oso según me dijeron.

-¿Y de quien fue la "maravillosa" idea de drogarlo?

-Y yo que se, pero no es una mala idea. Mejor que este drogado e inconsciente a tener que estar pendiente de que pueda escapar.

-Como si un solo nephlim pudiera escapar del castillo de nuestro señor.

-No lo creo pero haríamos mal en subestimarlos

-Como sea, no me estorbes -Salió rápidamente y volvió con baldes de agua helada, tomo un jarro y se lo tiro a Alec en la cara -Joder, como diablos hago que se despierte, no es lo mismo si esta dormido, no siente dolor, no puedo ver como se retuerce de agonía y grita de dolor -se mordía la uña del dedo pulgar izquierdo mientras llenaba otro jarro de agua que tiro nuevamente en la cara

-Que terca eres, no se va a despertar. Esta totalmente drogado.

-¡Cállate! no pensé que fueran a ser tan idiotas de dormirlo.

-Mas vale prevenir que lamentar

-Son unos cobardes, eso es lo que pasa. Ya me arruinaron mi diversión -hizo una mueca de disgusto y dio la vuelta para irse - Si se despierta me avisas.

-No soy tu esclavo.

-No seas tan dramático y solo hazlo.

* * *

Al salir del portal al hostil ambiente de Edom, Jace sintió una quemazón en un brazo que le hizo apretar los dientes.

-Algo le pasa a Alec, puedo sentirlo.

-Maldición ... apurémonos -solo dijo Magnus corriendo con Jace al lado por el vasto territorio estéril que era esa dimensión. Demonios menores aparecías mientras iban avanzando y aunque Jace los iba matando uno a uno al igual que Magnus, sentía que el aire era espeso y las fuerzas lo abandonaban.

-Respira lo menos posible, el aire es muy espeso aquí.

-Como si fuera posible

-Intentalo, yo se que puedes rubio, siempre puedes con todo -murmuró Magnus sin detenerse ni mirarlo

-¿Eso fue un cumplido? creo que el aire de aquí empieza a afectarte

-Muy gracioso, fue una simple verdad.

Para cuando a lo lejos se comenzó a ver un oscuro y ruinoso castillo los demonios inferiores retrocedieron y desaparecieron.

-¿Así que no se acercan al demonio mayor?

-Así parece...

-Me respetan -dijo Asmodeo directamente a la mente de Magnus.

-Aquí estoy, dime que rayos quieres y devuélveme a Alexander -contesto Magnus de igual manera a Asmodeo

-Todo a su tiempo... primero que nada entren.

Llegaron hasta la puerta que se abrió sola dándoles paso

-Vamos -solo dijo el brujo entrando primero y seguido de cerca por el shadowhunter

Cruzaron un largo pasillo oscuro y otra puerta se abrió donde solo había una larga mesa y al final, la delgada y pálida figura de Asmodeo se encontraba de pie, con una sonrisa espeluznante y vestido de un impoluto traje blanco.

-Hasta que al fin llegan, los estaba esperando.

-¡Que hiciste con Alec! -Grito Jace mas Magnus le hizo un gesto con la mano para que se quedara donde estaba

-Aquí estoy, ¿Que quieres? aunque creo saber que quieres pero igual dímelo.

-¿Lo sabes? lo dudo... ¿te refieres a tu inmortalidad? bueno si eso siempre me ha interesado pero bien sabes que no puedo simplemente tomarla, tu debes ofrecérmela.

-Nunca lo haría.

-¿Ni siquiera a cambio de la vida de tu nephlim? -ríe- pero bueno no es eso lo que quiero de ti realmente. Hay otra cosa, algo que solo tu puedes darme.

* * *

Y si soy mala y lo dejo ahí jajaja no en realidad lo dejo allí porque sino me quedaría la escena partida. Sufrí mucho escribiendo este capítulo, borré y empece de nuevo varias escenas porque no me gustaban y creo que aún así hay partes que no me convences pero bueh.

besitos! bye ❤❤❤


	12. Chapter 12

**AnaM1707:** Aquí lo sabrás! gracias por el review ;D

 **Bianca carrillo 307:** Todas lo pensaban así XD

* * *

 **Capítulo 12: Revelaciones**

-¿Y que podría darte yo mas allá de mi inmortalidad? siempre la has querido

-Tienes razón pero eso puede esperar ahora, hay algo mas y debería saber que es

-¿Por que debería? no es como si tuviéramos alguna relación familiar mas que la sangre que nos une

-Oh Magnus, Magnus... -una carcajada entre macabra y sarcástica se oyó- no pueden no habértelo dicho, después de todos son tus "grandes amigas"

-¿Que no me dijeron? -Magnus se veía claramente confuso

-¿Y quien? -comento Jace frunciendo el ceño hacia Asmodeo

-La bruja que se caso con dos nephlims y la que gusta de jugar a la enfermera con los mundanos, quien mas

-Tessa y Caterina no me esconden nada

-¿Estas seguro? -la sarcástica sonrisa de principie infernal era perpetua- ¿Sabes que? te daré dos horas para que vas a preguntarle tu mismo que es lo que puedes y debes hacer por mi a cambio de tu nephlim, pasado ese tiempo... bueno, digamos que no podré seguir garantizando la seguridad del hijo del ángel.

Un movimiento de su mano y tanto Jace como Magnus salieron despedidos hacia afuera por una oscura fuerza que parecía succionarlos hacia afuera.

Cayeron a medio camino entre el castillo de Asmodeo y el portal que abrió Magnus

-¡Que demonios! -gruño Jace poniéndose de pie mientras Magnus hacia lo mismo

-No lo sé, pero lo averiguare ya mismo -Con una mirada claramente determinada camino seguido por Jace al portal que el había hecho, una vez que lo cruzaron allí estaba Tessa, Catarina y además Max y Elizabeth

-¿Que paso? -Max fue el primero en hablar

-¿Por que volvieron tan pronto? -Tessa tenia un semblante de preocupación en su rostro- ¿Encontraron a Alec? ¿esta él bien?

-Amodeo quiere algo que no es mi inmortalidad o bueno la quiere pero no ahora, ahora quiere otra cosa -Magnus se acerco a Tessa y Catarina mientras hablaba, Jace se acerco a Max y Lizzy para contarles lo sucedido - Y según él ustedes saben que

-Eso es ridículo Magnus porque sabíamos que rayos quiere él, ¿esta tratando de ponerte en contra nuestra? Dime por favor que no le has creído una sola palabra de lo que sea que haya dicho.

-Yo pondría las manos al fuego por ustedes y lo saben, pero piensen. Tiene que haber algo, porque sino ¿por que me diría algo así?

-No se me ocurre nada, no habíamos sabido de tu padre... ¡en siglos! -Caterina parecía molesta y se mordía el labio.

-Tessa cariño no te quedes callada y di algo

-... Creo, creo que se que puede ser ... -Tessa estaba pensativa y dudosa- Aunque no se como pudo el saber eso... ¿Malcom tal vez? no lo sé...

-No hables en acertijo cariño y habla -Magnus estaba impaciente y Jace que luego de platicar con Lizzy y Max se había acercado a ellos nuevamente también

-Catarina tu también lo sabes, recuerdalo, cuando Magnus desapareció mas de medio siglo...

Caterina pareció quedarse en blanco por un momento hasta que solo dijo

-Joder, ¡ahora lo recuerdo!

* * *

¿Cuanto tiempo había pasado? ...Alec no lo sabía, todo era borroso en un mente. Habían sido emboscados por un brujo, eso lo sabía con seguridad y recordaba ser arrastrado a una celda luego de que le inyectaran algún narcótico tranquilizante. Después de ello era una gran laguna mental. Tenía la boca seca y ni que se diga la garganta, sentía el cuerpo entumecido y húmedo. Le ardían heridas que no sabía tener y sentía los ojos tan pesados que ni podía abrirlos.

-No puedo creer que no haya despertado en todo este tiempo

Alec pudo escuchar una voz femenina quejándose y luego un gruesa y desinteresada voz de hombre mayor

-Yo creo que va y viene de la conciencia a la inconsciencia todo el tiempo

-Es quiere decir que probablemente este despierto

-Y yo que se, no le presto atención. Solo lo vigilo.

-Eres un inútil -gruño la mujer acercándose a Alec.

-Kendra, querida -la voz de Asmodeo resonó en toda la celda- deja de jugar con el hijo del ángel y ven aquí

La mujer suspiro y se fue luego de decir a su amo que estaba yendo.

Alec oyó sus pasos y voces a los lejos por un momento hasta que todo se torno muy silencioso.

-...Si tan solo pudiera liberar mis manos -Aún sentía la mente embotada por el narcótico pero haría todo el esfuerzo que pudiera por soltarse, aún cuando no tenía dudas que Magnus, Jace e Izzy estaban buscándolo.

* * *

-¡Como rayos se les ocurre hacer eso! ¡Porque no me llamaron?!

-Desapareciste Magnus, era una emergencia tuvimos que pensar rápido.

-Corrieron un enorme peligro, los hechizos con sangre son impredecibles.

-Eramos 5 brujos altamente calificados, corrimos el riesgo.

-A ver -interrumpió Jace con expresión confusa- déjenme ver si entendí, hace mas de medio siglo Asmodeo encontró la manera de llevarse a la fuerza la inmortalidad de ciertos brujos -Catarina y Tessa asintieron- y ustedes junto a otros brujo hicieron un peligroso hechizo que sello Edom ¿supuestamente para siempre? ... ¿Y porque el maldito aquel necesita a Magnus para ello?

Tessa suspiro y prosiguió a contestar

-En realidad eramos 6 brujos pero uno se dedico a la exclusiva tarea de realizar un hechizo de bloqueo. No podríamos dejar que Asmodeo supiera lo que estamos haciendo o iría directamente por nosotros

-Pero siendo así nos faltaba un brujo para el hechizo -continuo Catarina- nos quedábamos sin tiempo y yo recordé que tenía sangre de Magnus.

-¿Como pudieron olvidar algo así? -Magnus no se explicaba como sus amigas le habían escondido algo así

-Tu mejor que nadie debería saber que cuando un quiere puede enterrar cosas en lo mas profundo de tu mente.

Magnus suspiró dejándose caer en un sofá sin saber que decir o hacer.

-No me explico como lo supo -comentó Tessa- No se si pensar que alguien nos traiciono o que algunos de los brujos implicados murió

-Ambas son factibles -murmuro Magnus

-Malcon no pudo ser -dijo Catarina con una expresión pensativa- él no estuvo en ese momento

-Eso es cierto pero... ¿y si él mato a uno de los brujos u obtuvo información de ellos?

-No importa, tengo que realizar un contra conjuro o de los contrario Alec morirá

\- NO -Jace se puso de pie atrayendo la mirada de todos en aquel lugar- Quiero tanto como tu que Alec este a salvo pero lo conozco demasiado y el no querría que condenes a toda tu raza por él. Tiene que haber otra forma.

-No la hay y es Alexander, no hay limites sobre lo que yo no haría por él... hace mas de un siglo él me eligió por sobre el mundo, y yo ahora estoy mas que dispuesto a hacer lo mismo por él.

-... Son unos malditos cursis -suspiro Jace volviendo a sentarse- pero piensa, ¡piensa maldita sea! eres el jodido gran brujo de Brooklyn, estoy seguro que algo se te ocurrirá para joderle la vida a ese malnacido, no puedes darle lo que quieres.

-Puedo si la vida de Alexander corre peligro.

Jace deslizo la mano por sus rubios cabellos en señal de frustración antes de hablar nuevamente

-Haremos esto ... tu encárgate de Asmodeo y yo buscaré a Alec por el castillo -tomo su celular e hizo una llamada -Simón trae tu trasero aquí de inmediato- y cortó la llamada- Iremos 4 ojos y yo a liberar a a Alec mientras tu mantienes a Asmodeo ocupado con el supuesto hechizo

-Es una misión suicida meterse en el castillo de un príncipe del infierno -dijo Caterina- Aunque no debería extrañarme viniendo de ti

-Cat tiene razón, no puedo dejarte hacer eso.

-Puedes y lo haras brillitos -sonrió- no es la primera vez que me voy a una misión suicida con peligros desconocidos ¿o si?

-No realmente

-¿Lo vez? déjamelo a mi, además Alec me pateara el trasero cuando vuelva si sabe que deje que condenaras a toda tu raza a cambio de su salvación.

-No creo que quiera tampoco que su parabatai se arriesgue así aunque pensándolo bien te conoce demasiado y sabe que harás algo loco, arriesgado e imprudente -suspira- Ok, lo haremos a tu modo. Solo tengan mucho pero MUCHO cuidado por favor.

-Seremos cuidadosos, lo prometo.

 **-1 hora después-**

Un portal se abrió en plena sala del loft de Magnus, saliendo de el Tessa y Caterina mientras que el gran brujo de Brooklyn revisaba antiquísimos libros de magia.

-¿Como les fue? -fue la simple pregunta del moreno

-Era como pensé -contesto Tessa- Henry murió, aunque en circunstancias algo sospechosas debo decir.

-Todo pinta que lo asesinaron -prosiguió- No se si pensar que fue un golpe de suerte o si sabía que había hecho el hechizo de bloqueo

-Al menos ahora sabemos como supo a quien apuntar, aunque ...

-¿Que?

-... Nada, solo que mi padre sabía que ustedes me ocultaban esto ¿como lo supo?

-¿De Henry quizás? no lo sé, nunca lo sabremos.

-¿Haz encontrado algo? -Pregunto Tessa esta vez a Magnus

-He estado pensando, que en vez de confinar a mi padre a Edom que es lo que ustedes hicieron aquella vez, tengo que anular ese poder.

-Si se como lo hace puedo anularlo y para ello creo que puedo apelar a mi carisma y a su egocentrismo para hacerlo hablar.

-No es una mala idea, pero igualmente el querrá el hechizo, crees que podrás hacerlo hablar lo suficiente, Asmodeo es cualquier cosa menos tonto

-Lo sé por eso estoy buscando un hechizo para ello... y algo mas que puede sernos de muchísima ayuda si logro dar con el.

Por otro lado en el instituto de New York, Simón e Izzy estaban reunidos con Jace y Max en la cocina.

-No, no y no Max, no pienso dejarte ir conmigo.

-¿Por que? ¡no me trates como un mocoso porque no eres mucho mayor que yo aunque seas mi bisabuelo!

-Eres un mocoso y te llevo una vida entera de ventaja, punto. No iras.

-No vas a decirme lo que puedo o no puedo hacer.

-Tal vez él no pero yo si -Elizabeth entro en la cocina en ese momento- Te necesito aquí en el instituto y si quieres quedarte aquí permanentemente me harás caso porque soy tu líder.

Max suspiro y se mordió el labio, frustrado consigo mismo y solo asintió.

-Mientras menos personas seamos mas fácil sera escabullirnos en el castillo de ese desgraciaciado. Simón y yo iremos mientras brillitos se encarga del dolor de trasero que es su padre. -Izzy tocio y Jace suspiró - Izzy viene con nosotros también.

-¿Cuando nos vamos? -pregunto Simón

-En cuanto Magnus este listo

Minutos después Magnus llego y todo estuvo listo para la partida nuevamente

-¿Por que en la biblioteca? -pregunto Max

-Porque necesisto espacio para realizar el hechizo y cuando Jace rescate a Alexander lo lleve directamente a la enfermería y pueda ser atendido por Cat, mi magia probablemente este demasiado drenada para que pueda curarlo yo.

-Entiendo.

Magnus miro a Caterina y Tessa las cuales asintieron en entendimiento

-Cuento con ustedes -dijo antes de comenzar el conjuro que abriría un portal hacia Edom nuevamente.

El paisaje árido y desolado los recibió nuevamente y los cuatro comenzaron a correr. Lidiaron con demonios menores en gran parte del camino hasta que como anteriormente sucedió cuando Jace y Magnus estuvieron, las criaturas del infierno desaparecieron por la proximidad del castillo

-Cuidence -dijo Magnus antes de entrar al castillo

-Tu también -contesto Izzy

Dejando a los tres en la entrada, Magnus camino por un oscuro pasillo hasta aquella sala en la que nuevamente Asmodeo lo esperaba tranquilamente sentado al frente de una larga y elegante mesa.

-Se estaban tardando -una sonrisa que no llegaba a sus ojos se formo en los crueles labios del príncipe infernal- ¿Sabes lo que quiero ahora de tí?

El moreno a toda respuesta hizo gesto con la mano, chispas azules se esparcieron por el aire y una larga lista de ingredientes apareció sobre la mesa.

-Es un complejo hechizo que lleva horas.

-Tu nephlim no tiene horas.

-Soy el único que puede deshacer el hechizo, tu decides -Con una seguridad que no sentía lo miro a los ojos sin glamour alguno.

-Esta bien, tu ganas. Empieza de inmediato.

-Antes que ello, quiero ver a Alexander. Necesito saber que esta vivo.

-Pides demasiado hijo pero esta bien, te dejaré verlo - Un movimiento de su mano girando la muñeca y una especie de remolino oscuro se formo en el aire tomando nitidez luego y mostrando a un malherido Alec sujeto a cadenas que pendían del techo de lo que parecía ser una mazmorra.

-Alexander... -El brujo le miro con una obvia preocupación y desolación en la mirada, la imagen desapareció enseguida

-Como vez esta vivo, algo herido pero... nada grave -sonrió nuevamente tomando su copa de vino- Ahora el contra hechizo.

* * *

El tiempo corría lentisimo para Maxwell quien caminaba en círculos en la biblioteca mientras Tessa y Catarina bebían té con una preocupada y ausente mirada en el rostro.

-Explíquenme algo, ¿Quieren? no termino de entender como Jace, Izzy y Simón buscaran a Alec si Magnus dijo que su padre tiene ojos y oídos en todo el castillo todo el tiempo.

-Es la razón por la que nos tardamos tanto en regresar -comentó Caterina- Magnus cobro cada favor que fue posible y nosotras también para obtener un artilugio antiquísimo del que solo había rumores, nos arriesgamos y tuvimos suerte. Ese objeto tiene un poder sumamente curioso, es como el glamour de los nephlims pero invertido.

-¿Invertido?

-Quiere decir que así como el glamour los oculta de los mundanos, este artilugio oculta al portador de cualquier ser del mundo de las sombras -contesto Tessa

-¿Cualquiera?

-Cualquiera.

-Woooow pero... ¿Y como harán cuando encuentren a Alec? ¿y quien lleva el artilugio? ¿Jace?

-Exacto y mientras lo lleve consigo, cualquier persona a la que sostenga desaparecerá con él.

-Entonces, todo depende de Jace.

* * *

Jace sentía que llevaba siglos dando vuelta aunque probablemente no llevaba mas de una hora o dos, pero es que el maldito castillo era un laberinto prácticamente y mas de una vez había tenido que quedarse muy quieto mientras pasaba demonios y algún que otro brujo, aún cuando no lo veían, mas valía prevenir que lamentar y no quería que ningún ruido los hiciera fijar su atención en él

Cuando una mujer con un entallado vestido y altísimos tacones paso por allí quejándose "del maldito nephlim que no despertaba" supo de debía seguirla puesto que seguramente hablaba de Alec.

Dicha mujer dio vuelta hacia a izquierda y luego bajo escaleras, giro hacia la derecha y llego hasta una puerta de hierro que podría ser un calabozo o algo así.

Allí estaba Alec, Jace quería matarlos a todos por lo que sea que le habían hecho a su parabatai que lo debía herido y colgando de sus muñecas al techo. Espero a que la conversación discusión de la mujer y un tipo de voz gruesa terminaran y se fueran para acercarse a Alec.

Debía desatarlo y largarse de allí cuanto antes, en cuanto lo toco a Alec este seguramente desapareció junto a Jace como le habían explicado cuando le dieron el objeto.

Se escucho un leve quejido por parte de Alec seguido de un susurro seco.

-Llegaste...

-Obvio, ¿Acaso lo dudaste? Me ofendes si es así Alec. -murmuro el rubio mientras se encargaba de las cadenas

-Ni por un segundo hermano, ni por un segundo...

* * *

Siento mucho la tardanza T-T y ya estamos en el final de la historia!  
nos vemos! besitos


End file.
